Amantes ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Desgraciadamente la velada prometía ser demasiado interesante para mi gusto, con solo sus ojos clavados en mí podía sentir como mi vientre respondía ante la fuerza que imponía su cuerpo masculino.
1. La fuerza de tú mirada｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno, OOC.

* * *

**Amantes**►  
—_por:ddeı_—

_

* * *

_

Aferré con algo de fuerza la colcha de seda entre mis dedos. El fuego se había extinguido hacía unas horas atrás, quizá minutos, quizá segundos; realmente no importaba de cualquier forma con o sin fuego todo estaba frío a mi alrededor. Esperaría a que las criadas llegaran y abrieran la cortina, me ayudaran a vestir y arreglaran la cama.

No sentía ánimos de nada, ni de pretender ser la esposa feliz ni demostrar lo que en realidad era: Una mujer _más_ en la vida de un hombre de poder.

Como supuse, pocos segundos después la puerta de madera tallada se abrió produciendo un suave chirrido, los tacones golpeteando contra la madera pararon de sonar siendo amortiguados por aquella alfombra que mi esposo había comprado, no interesaba cuánto había costado, lo que sabía era que parecía apreciarla más que a mí.

—¿Señora? —escuché el leve susurro de Matsuri a la perfección. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, ella movió las sabanas mientras otra de las criadas abría la ventana— ya es hora de levantarse, le hemos traído el desayuno.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo la puntada de nauseas, no deseaba desayunar. La miré con tranquilidad sin pronunciar palaba alguna. Me senté sobre la cama y ella se movió con la intención de buscar la bandeja de inmediato solté un leve gruñido. Ella se giró dudosa.

—No deseo comer. Gracias Matsuri, por favor, prepara mi baño y retírate, te llamaré cuando necesite vestirme —tartamudeé en tono bajo.

Asintió. La manada de criadas que mi esposo solía tener para atenderme desapareció tras la puerta, escuché lo que pareció ser madera rompiéndose; habían prendido la chimenea. Miré al lado de la cama encontrándome con la almohada hundida donde seguramente Kiba había dormido, sobre ésta se encontraba una nota doblada con mi nombre. Saqué mi brazo de las fundas y la tomé, abrí el papel y leí sin mucho interés.

_« Esta noche habrá una cena, alístate. Kiba »_

Suspiré cansada, la puerta sonó y la voz de Matsuri detrás de esta me anunciaba que venía a preparar el baño, no respondí y después de unos segundos ella entró. Me miró curiosa sin embargo continuó su camino notando que aquello era un irrespeto al cual yo no le prestaba atención, era cansino.

Salió de la habitación preguntándome si deseaba que alguien viniera a ayudarme, negué y me encaminé hacia el baño. Dejé el camisón en el camino sin intención alguna de recogerlo. Me lavé los dientes, hice mis necesidades y me introduje en la bañera. El agua caliente relajó mis músculos rígidos causando que notara el frío por el que había estado pasando. Me relejé dejando que el agua mojara mis cabellos, hundiéndome por completo, aguantando la respiración. Al salir, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, estiré mi brazo hacia la toalla. La mojé con cuidado y comencé a descenderla por mi cuerpo.

De un momento para otro lo que pensé que sería un baño relajante comenzó a producirme demasiado calor. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo una aparente molestia en mi entrepierna.

_No de nuevo, _pedí mentalmente.

Mordí mi labio inferior haciendo el más grande de los esfuerzos por no pasar mi mano por mis muslos sin embargo fue imposible. Cerré mis ojos acomodándome mejor en la bañera, arqueé mi espalda cuando dos de mis dedos me penetraron. Intenté relajarme cerrando mis piernas. _Estaba mal_. Comencé a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera, en círculos, profundizando. Ahogué un suave jadeo de excitación y cerré mis ojos imaginando lo cálido que debía sentirse la piel de un hombre cubriendo la mía. El calor de unas caricias, el placer de un miembro altivo, húmedo.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —abrí mis ojos jadeando al escuchar la voz de Matsuri al otro lado de la puerta—. El señor me pidió que le dijera que se alistara, partirán dentro de poco.

Suspiré agitada. Había dormido demasiado o quizás me había tardado más de lo que había esperado en el baño. Me levanté y mis mejillas se tiñeron, estaba húmeda. Suspiré enojada conmigo misma, lo había vuelto a hacer, era la tercera vez este mes. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba secarme.

Una de mis criadas con la cual no había tenido mucha interacción me sorprendió al entrar, coloqué la camisa sobre la cama y de pronto me sentí mareada. Tenten comenzó a vestirme con suma rapidez, los calzones, el corsé, las enaguas, el polisón, todo de golpe. Sentí que aquello era una falta de respeto y cuando estaba a punto de quejarme me encontré frente al espejo, siendo peinada continuamente por las manos finas de la joven. En pocos segundos mi cabello quedó recogido elegantemente.

Mis ojos se concentraron en mi reflejo frente al espejo, el maquillaje apareció lentamente, la rabia que había sentido ante las acciones violentas de Tenten desapareció dando paso a la frustración y el dolor, al asco que sentía hacia mi matrimonio, mi vida en general. La castaña se movió, deslizándose lejos del espejo, el sombrero de color negro adornado con una cinta celeste se movió, antes de que ella avanzara yo acomodé el alfiler. No pronuncié un gracias, simplemente caminé escuchando el ruido sordo que hacía la seda.

Volví a sonrojarme siendo consciente de mi humedad más no me detuve, continué por el pasillo reprimiendo mis estremecimientos. La molestia invadió mis sentidos al ver a Kiba al final de las escaleras, esperándome con su rostro desfigurado por la irritación.

—Pensé que nunca bajarías —ironizó con ese sarcasmo que tanto odiaba.

No respondí y me abstuve de retirar mi brazo adolorido cuando él lo tomó con desdén.

Me empujó dentro del carruaje, dio las indicaciones a Shino, su más fiel sirviente y subió. El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, sólo se escuchaba los cascos situados en las patas de los caballos. El bamboleo me era indiferente sin embargo llegaba al punto de ser tedioso cada vez que producía un roce entre mi marido y yo. Clavé mis ojos en la carretera, destacando uno que otro mendigo y varias mujeres sonriendo del brazo de algún hombre apuesto. El camino pasó desapercibido ante mis ojos y en menos de unos cuantos segundos estaba bajándome del carruaje, caminando del brazo de mi marido.

Ahogando mi gruñido desaprobatorio, los cigarrillos, las risas ahogadas detrás de un guante de seda y las carcajadas masculinas, entré al lugar. Lugar que me producía más nauseas de lo normal. A diferencia de Kiba yo había nacido de forma humilde, aquellas fiestas entre ricos no estaban entre mis predilecciones y encabezaban la lista de nunca jamás repetir en mi vida. Lamentablemente allí estaba, siendo presentada a miles de hombres de los cuales apenas recordaba tres de la fiesta anterior y que estaba segura no recordaría tras una hora.

Kiba se detuvo frente a un grupo de hombres, uno de sus más cercanos amigos le saludó de forma efusiva.

—Kiba—saludó sonriente—, Señora Inuzuka. Deseo presentarles a un invitado especial, un visitante —se hizo a un lado sonriendo como si mostrara un trofeo—. El Conde Sabaku.

Mis ojos quedaron prendados a su rostro, caminó galantemente con una copa de vino en la mano. Sus cabellos rojos se batían ante cada movimiento, su rostro gélido y angelical, algo pálido pero hermosamente tallado, sus ojos verdes captaron toda mi atención. Apretó masculinamente la mano de mi esposo y tras fijarse en mí la finura de sus labios logró pasar la barrera de mi guante y un temblor desconcertante me envolvió.

—Es un gusto, Señora Inuzuka.

—El gusto es mío, Conde Sabaku —respondí temblorosamente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y en su rostro resaltó una sonrisa leve. Desgraciadamente la velada prometía ser demasiado interesante para mi gusto, con sólo sus ojos clavados en mí podía sentir como mi vientre respondía ante la fuerza que imponía su cuerpo masculino, humedeciéndome aún más.

* * *

La gran mansión donde se celebraba la reunión estaba dividida en dos alas. El ala izquierda era para apreciarse, los adornos que básicamente estaban combinados con el mismo color dorado y daban un toque majestuoso a la mansión. Aún cuando la edificación no era de gran tamaño en su centro la pista para baile que tenía era gigante.

Del otro lado se encontraban las personas que simplemente deseaban charlar, fumando y bebiendo, riendo y comentando sobre la recién llegada familia a la ciudad: Los Uzumaki. La mujer que llamaba la atención de todos en ese instante era la madre, bastante joven para ser verdad, me fue presentada por Sasuke, un gran amigo de la infancia, la mujer se llamaba Tsunade, bastante proporcionada en el busto y con unos cabellos oro que solía llevar en cascada.

Su única hija era Ino Uzumaki, quien realmente no me prestó mucha atención y terminó acaparando a Sasuke. Finalmente los dos hijos varones, Deidara y Naruto, quienes eran bastante amables e impulsivos, bastante graciosos a mi parecer. El rubio mayor se irritaba con facilidad y el menor parecía gritar por cada comentario, ambos se me hicieron bastante agradables y me di cuenta Sasuke e Itachi se sintieron igual.

Sonreí al ver a Sasuke peleando con Naruto, algo fuera de común por lo que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Me sentí extrañamente irritada, cosa que me calmó, no había podido parar de pensar en el Conde ¿Cómo pudo excitarme con solo su mirada? Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ante el recuerdo vergonzoso. Luego de ser presentado desapareció entre la gente siendo acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados, ambos estaban llamando la atención a fin de cuentas no era muy común ver a un pelirrojo con cabellos fuego tan oscuros y tampoco a una mujer tan bell. Giré mi rostro buscando entre la multitud a Kiba ó al conde y no encontré a ninguno de los dos. Tuve el pequeño presentimiento que Kiba me había vuelto a dejar sola.

— ¿Pasa algo Hinata?

Negué continuamente con la cabeza y clavé mis ojos en los de Sasuke.

—Es que —detuve mis palabras volteando a ver una vez más, finalmente me rendí y le contesté—, estoy casi segura que Kiba volvió a irse sin mí.

—Tranquila, Itachi y yo te llevaremos.

— Oh no—Negué con la cabeza—Pediré un carruaje, creo que es mejor irme ahora que más tarde.

Realmente estaba aterrorizada, sólo esperaba salir y encontrar a Shino pero era algo casi imposible. Miré hacia la puerta y mordí mi labio inferior realmente no quería irme sola pero el pudor podía más que mi temor, no deseaba molestar a Sasuke.

—Hina —Naruto hizo una pausa cuando volteé a verlo— ¿Puedo llamarte así? —sonrió de una forma muy similar a un zorrito y reí levemente ante el pensamiento que Sasuke amaba a los zorros. Terminé con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal por mi chiste personal más que como muestra de amabilidad hacia el rubio.

—Claro Señor Uzumaki —retorció el gesto y batió sus brazos en negación.

—Por favor, llámame Naruto ó Naru —volvió a sonreír—. Podrías quedarte aquí.

Me sonrojé parpadeando sorprendida.

—¡Oh, no! Me daría mucha vergüenza.

—No veo el por qué, hn —la voz de Deidara llamó mi atención.

—Por favor Hinata, déjame acompañarte, no me hagas rogar.

—¡Es más! ¡Yo los acompaño~_dattebayo_!

—¿Dattebayo? —preguntó Itachi, evitando que me negara.

—Es una palabra japonesa, hn —explicó Deidara—. Nacimos en Alemania pero vivimos gran parte de nuestra vida en Japón. Naruto tiene el modismo de decir "de veras" —volteo sus ojos con impaciencia—, así se puede traducir el _dattebayo_ en japonés, como de veras.

—¿Cómo se dice tonto? —preguntó Sasuke, muy interesado.

—Dobe —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto —alabó, estóico—, ése será tú nuevo sobrenombre, dobe —Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa triunfante y Naruto comenzó a gritarle.

Ante la entretenida conversación aproveché para excusarme y poder buscar a Kiba, quizá aún seguía en la fiesta. Caminé lo mejor que pude tropezando cada tanto por culpa de los vestidos ajenos. Me sentí irritada, odiaba que Kiba hiciera eso, solía irse y dejarme sola en las fiestas, no entendía que gracia le daba. Cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, no debía dejar que él me molestara, al fin y al cavo eso buscaba.

Subí las escaleras, aferrándome con fuerza a la baranda de plata, no deseaba caerme. Miré resignada las habitaciones, podía contar más de doce habitaciones; algunas abiertas, otras cerradas. Comencé a caminar asomando mi ojo curioso en cada habitación abierta y abriendo después de tocar las cerradas.

Finalmente entré en una de las habitaciones sin siquiera tocar, estaba cansada y desesperada por irme a casa. De inmediato me arrepentí. El conde Sabaku alzó su rostro, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda reposaba en su bolsillo. Se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Señora Inuzuka, por favor acompáñeme.

Titubeé. Miré por sobre mi hombro dudosa ¿Estaría bien entrar? y sin responderme avancé. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y caminé a paso lento.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle vino? —ofreció inclinándose sobre un mini-bar.

—No bebo, Conde Sabaku.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Gaara.

—Sólo si usted me llama Hinata.

Aquello se le hizo bastante entretenido puesto que su sonrisa se agrandó. No le vi lo gracioso, me mantuve rígida tratando de mostrar mi rostro indiferente aún cuando muriera de los nervios. Nos mantuvimos en un silencio bastante cómodo, al menos de mi parte, se me hacía mejor no escuchar su voz ronca y sensual taladrando mi cabeza, calentando aún más mi cuerpo.

—¿Y su esposo? —habló finalmente.

Aquello trajo a mi pecho la molestia.

—Me ha dejado abandonada aquí —me arrepentí al darme cuenta del tono que había usado, soné muy despectiva hacia Kiba.

—Eso es bastante descortés —buscó mi mirada con la suya, la esquivé de inmediato sintiendo mis piernas temblar—, dígame, Hinata —en apenas tres zancadas había acortado la distancia que nos separaba, quizá demasiado, tanto que sentí un fuerte mareo, su respiración chocaba contra mi frente y al alzar el rostro sentí el aroma que desprendía su boca—… ¿Es feliz en su matrimonio?

Abrí mis ojos escandalizada.

—Es algo que a usted no le concierne.

Movió su cuerpo desplazándolo a un lado del mío, rodeándome.

—Por favor, no se ponga a la defensiva, es una pregunta inocente.

Solté un jadeo, entre placentero y sorpresivo cuando su nariz rozó mi cuello. Aspiró mi aroma sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Salté hacia adelante cuando me estaba abandonando a la sensación.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurré, escandalizada.

Mi corazón galopaba cada vez más rápido. Él avanzó, su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Cuando di dos pasos, él dio tres, me moví con rapidez a un lado y retrocedí sin parar, esperando caerme, sin embargo solo choqué contra la pared cercana a la chimenea. Volteé a ver si había alguna salida por detrás y al regresar mi rostro hacia él ya lo tenía arrinconándome, apoyando ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Gemí aterrorizada.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta Señora Hinata.

Abrí mis labios para gritarle, estampar mi mano contra su mejilla y salir corriendo, no para derretirme en sus labios cuando deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca. Pegó su cuerpo frío al mío y yo cerré mis ojos sin poder evitarlo sintiendo como su lengua se movía lentamente por cada zona, saboreándome con gula.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo lo que me hizo desearlo aún más. Al separarnos para respirar, alcé mi rostro, intentando ver con claridad pero sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, ahogándome aún más. Sus manos se movieron por todo mi cuerpo. Se separo para subir mi vestido y acariciar mis piernas, me estremecí desesperada por detenerlo. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y busqué con desesperación sus labios. Él pareció sonreír, abrí mis ojos para cerciorarme notando que él los mantenía abiertos, brillando por la diversión, por el deseo. Me regañé porque tenía que detenerlo, sólo estaba jugando y yo estaba cayendo por el vacío en su tetra.

Separó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar lo que mi vestido permitía ver de mi busto, lamió cada parte que pudo haciéndome estremecer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tenía que pararlo.

Su mano alcanzó colarse por mis calzones, aferrándome con fuerza por mí trasero, jadeé al sentir como el vestido se arremolinaba en mis caderas y mi vientre quedaba descubierto, libre para ser rozada por su ingle.

Lo sentí ardiente, necesitado de atención, rozándome, empujándose para aumentar su tamaño. Rodeé sus hombros para poder sostenerme, su miembro lograba acaparar toda mi atención. Cerré mis ojos mientras sus manos se perdían por mi cuerpo.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué tenía que hacer?_

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**arreglado: Jueves, 9 diciembre. 9:00.


	2. Tus labios a la ficción, difícil｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno, OOC, lime.

* * *

**Amantes**►  
—_por:ddeı_—

_

* * *

_

Abrí mis ojos con la respiración acelerada, rogué al cielo que no estuviera en una habitación desconocida con un hombre que no fuera mi esposo. Bajé el rostro y encontré los cabellos castaños de Kiba.

Suspiré más aliviada al ver que estaba en nuestra habitación y me pregunté si había sido un sueño. Me alarme al darme cuenta que me desilusionaba esa idea. De un salto salí de la cama, asomé la cabeza por la puerta encontrando justo en ese instante a Shino quien caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—¿Shino? —llamé nerviosa, él detuvo su caminar de golpe y se volteó sobre sus talones hacia mi—. Llama a Matsuri de inmediato, por favor.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar en círculos. Unos segundos después se escucharon unos leves golpes. Asomé el rostro.

—Matsuri, prepara el baño de invitados. Rápido, por favor.

Ella asintió y comenzó a trotar escaleras abajo. Agradecí que fuera así de eficiente, mi dependencia a ella era inimaginable. En ocasiones me preguntaba qué haría sin Matsuri. Luego lo que se hicieron horas eternas para mí caminando en círculos la puerta volvió a sonar. Abrí y seguí a Matsuri, esta vez le pedí que me ayudara a bañarme y preparara mis ropas oscuras, iría a la iglesia.

El baño fue largo, más por mi impaciencia que por el contar del tiempo. Shino se encargó de preparar el carruaje y en segundos estaba dejándome en la iglesia. Avancé por el gran pasillo entre las sillas de madera, alcé un poco mi vestido negro de seda para poder inclinarme frente al padre Sarutobi quien sonrió con dulzura al verme. Detuvo la charla fugaz que le regalaba a un grupo de niños y les despidió con la mano, giró hacia mí extendiendo sus brazos para tomar mis hombros y alzarme.

—Mi dulce Hinata, que Dios te bendiga —hizo la señal de la cruz en mi frente sin rozarme, al terminar habló—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que le vería el domingo.

—Yo —tragué sonoramente, sonrojándome de forma violenta—… he venido a confesarme padre.

Sentí que mi garganta se secaba, él me miró dudoso asintiendo, me indicó que caminara hacia el confesionario y así lo hice. Saludé con una inclinación al padre Hidan y este me respondió de la misma forma, entré al pequeño recinto de madera y tomé asiento, mis piernas me temblaban y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. De inmediato se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, di un pequeño saltito por mis nervios, la voz del padre Sarutobi se dejo escuchar.

Murmuró una plegaria por lo bajo y me pidió que hablara.

—Yo —tragué saliva—… Bueno padre, yo he tenido pensamientos —cerré mis ojos con fuerza, susurrando— pecaminosos con otro hombre que no es mi esposo…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, abrí mis ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, me sentía sucia, como si hubiera cometido un pecado letal_, como matar_, porque eso hacía, había matado mi matrimonio aún cuando nunca estuvo vivo, lo poco que se mantenía de pie era el respeto y este se había perdido por solo un sueño.

—Tranquila hija mía, reza dos _Padre Nuestro_ y un _Ave María_. Que Dios te bendiga, quedas absuelta de tus pecados.

—_Amén_ padre —asentí mientras susurraba un agradecimiento, lista para levantarme el padre me habló.

—Hinata —llamó, reticente—. Hija mía recuerda algo —hizo una pausa que me produjo un leve temblor— cuando el matrimonio no es consumado en el alma y el corazón, no se considera un pecado amar a alguien más. Pero el deseo no cuenta en esto, hija mía y no creo que tú te fijes solo en eso ¿Amas a ese hombre?

No. No lo amaba, pero tampoco era de dejarse llevar por sólo el deseo, cerré mis ojos ¿entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué lo soñé?, ¿acaso fue real?

Me levanté sin responderle, tampoco creo que hubiera esperado una respuesta. Busqué en mi bolso algo de dinero y comprobé con felicidad que sí llevaba algo, recé las plegarias encomendadas y sin más me dirigí a la salida, pidiendo un carruaje por mis medios. Mis manos temblaban y sólo pude concentrarme en calmarlas el resto del camino, podía oír los carruajes alrededor, la gente charlando y formando un murmullo matutino ahogándome en aquellos hechos triviales para no recordar ni pensar.

Me sobresalte cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shino y tras él se encontraba Tenten. Me ayudaron a bajar con delicadeza, al poner un pie sobre el suelo Tenten habló.

—La señorita Hanabi le espera en la sala.

Asentí sorprendida, caminé a paso lento mientras me deshacía de mis guantes, abrigo y sombrero. Tenten trastabilló un par de veces y aún cuando deseé ayudarla me contuve y entré.

—¡Hinata!

Hanabi me abrazó de forma efusiva, contuve la respiración, cosa que no fue mucho problema, al fin y al cavo, el corsé nunca me dejaba respirar.

—Te presentaré a alguien, ven, ven hermana.

Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la seguí con curiosidad, en mi sala se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos en varios moños, algo excéntrica a mi parecer, sin embargo eso acentuaba su belleza, alzó sus ojos verdes y se me hicieron demasiado conocidos.

—Falta uno de nuestros invitados —pronunció mirando hacia otra dirección, me costó un poco despegar la vista de la señorita frente a mí y al clavar mis ojos en Hanabi, ella dio un saltito de emoción— ¡Acá esta! —sonrió.

Giré mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme con lo que más temía.

—Hermana él es el conde Sabaku y ella su hermana mayor, Temari.

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia mí, esbozando una sonrisa sensual, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó.

—Ya tenemos el gusta de conocernos, pero igualmente gracias Señorita Hyūga por darme la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a la señora Inuzuka.

Sentí que moría en ese preciso instante.

* * *

Tomé la taza de té entre mis manos con delicadeza, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, totalmente rígido. Me pregunté mentalmente cuándo se irían o mejor aún, cuándo Hanabi dejaría de ser tan chismosa. ¿Quién le había dicho la desgraciada mentira de que por ser mi hermana podía venir a mi casa cuando se le plazca? Entrecerré mis ojos mientras me inclinaba para colocar la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Dígame, Señora Inuzuka —Temari hizo una pausa, esbozando una sonrisa suave— ¿Cuándo tendré el placer de conocer a su esposo?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, me sentí torpe y me sonrojé.

—Ah… Yo —tragué saliva intentando calmarme—… Lamento decirle, señorita Sabaku, que no tengo la menor idea, el horario de mi esposo es desconocido para mí y ésta mañana he salido antes que despertara. No sé si se encuentra en casa o ha salido por algún motivo. Permítanme ir a preguntarle a uno de nuestros lacayos.

Gaara me lanzó una mirada fugaz, Hanabi parecía no parar de coquetearle. Me sentía mareada, estaba celosa y eso me producía nauseas. Salí de la sala luego que Temari asintiera.

—¡Señora! —exclamó Matsuri al verme entrar en la cocina—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—¿Sabes dónde está Kiba? —pregunté calmadamente.

—El señor salió poco después que usted. Dijo que se encontraría con la Señora Hana.

Asentí, el cocinero Chouji, me miró algo sorprendido. Me volví a sonrojar y de manera espontánea le pedí unos pastelillos. Salí de la cocina y comencé a acelerar el paso, debía alejarme, sentía que el aire me faltaba ¿Por qué ése hombre me afectaba tanto? ¡No lo entendía! Solté un gemido ahogado, me faltaba el aire, corrí con más fuerza hacia el patio, casi me tropiezo al bajar las escaleras, alcé mi vestido un poco más jadeando y continué mi camino, no pude correr más y caí al suelo ensuciándome con algo de barro, apoye mi mano en mi abdomen intentando tomar aire, sin embargo no podía ¡No conseguía respirar! Maldije internamente al conde.

De pronto vi que alguien se arrodillaba a mi lado, alzó mi rostro y la esperanza de respirar se fue, era él ¡Ese desgraciado! Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto, sacó lo que parecía una navaja, gemí e intente alejarme de él, sin embargo soltó un gruñido en forma de advertencia, sin darme cuenta cortó mi vestido junto al corsé. Tomé aire con desesperación mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—¿Hinata? —me llamó. Me acogió en sus brazos, aferrándome con delicadeza—. Respira, cálmate, tienes que respirar… Eso es. Muy bien —acarició mi rostro y yo me aferré a su pecho con fuerza.

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Todo a mi alrededor se nubló, pronuncié su nombre y…

* * *

Me ahogué, respiré con desesperación, parpadeé de forma frenética mirando a mí alrededor, lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi frente y noté que estaba empapada en sudor, de pronto la puerta se abrió y noté que era Matsuri junto a Tenten y detrás de ellas mi peor pesadilla.

Demasiado para mi cabeza, me dije mentalmente. Él me miró de forma sensual, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Se adelantó y tomó la bandeja que traía Matsuri, pude divisar que había una pequeña vasija con agua junto a una taza de vidrio, unos cuantos trapos de algodón y algo parecido a una pomada.

—Yo me encargaré de la señora, por favor, déjenos solos.

Me alarme, sin embargo mi garganta no dio para pedirles que se quedaran, las dos se inclinaron y desaparecieron.

Se sentó con la más grande libertad en la orilla de mi cama, vertió el agua en la taza de vidrio y mojó una pequeña toalla, comenzó a pasarla por mi frente y cuello mientras yo lo miraba expectante.

—Necesitaré que se levante el camisón, mi señora —sonrió burlón.

—¿Qué? —abrí mis ojos alarmada.

¿Qué quería decir eso? De pronto sentí que no había sido un sueño, rogué que lo que había pasado entre los dos fuera sólo un sueño.

—Verá…

No terminó de hablar, con aquello sólo logró distraerme moviéndose con una velocidad demasiado irrealista hasta colocarse sobre mí. Aquel hombre no parecía humano, era _demasiado_.

Sus manos frías rozaron mi torso y produjo que me estremeciera, no desvié mis ojos de su rostro.

—Estas frío… —susurré sin poder quitar su peso de mi cuerpo.

—Estoy frío —asintió. Tomó la pomada y mojó uno de los trapos de algodón, comenzó a pasarlo por mi estomago, bajé la mirada y grité alarmada—. Hace algún tiempo era médico sin embargo dejé de ejercer la profesión cuando mi padre me cedió el título de Conde. Al parecer su corsé apretaba demasiado —detuvo sus palabras acariciando mi vientre con sus dedos—. No entiendo por qué las mujeres se castigan así.

Miré con asombro los cardenales que tenía por todo el torso, él comenzó a colocar la pomada en las partes rotas, con cuidado de no tocar los golpes, cerré mis ojos. Con mucha razón no había podido respirar. Y aunque él fue de forma general la razón por la que no pude respirar el corsé tenía mucho que ver.

Alcé mi vista hasta encontrarme con la suya. Él sonrió con sutileza. Me sonrojé de inmediato. De pronto me besó. Abrí mis ojos y ahogué un grito que de hecho ahogó él _con sus labios_. Intenté alejarlo.

—Sonará descortés pero me alegra que te hayas lastimado —suspiró— así podré quedarme a cuidarte —habló a mí oído—. Tú esposo fue muy amable al darme una habitación continua a la tuya.

Lamió mi cuello y yo gemí, era demasiado sensible en esa zona.

—¿Qué hace conde? —jadeé con palabras entrecortadas por mi nerviosismo.

—Extrañaba tus labios…

—Pero —cerré mis ojos con fuerza dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, él me miró bastante divertido—… No fue un sueño —gemí, avergonzada.

—No —asintió—, fue bastante desalentador que te desmayaras cuando estaba tan excitado pero me pareciste demasiado tentadora. Me sorprendí demasiado al verte entrar por la puerta junto a Hanabi, no sabía que eras una Hyūga.

—Por favor, Conde, aléjese…

—Llámame Gaara —pegó su cuerpo al mío y me sentí demasiado bien—. Tengo una propuesta, señorita, realmente espero que no la rechace ó romperá mi corazón.

Sentí ganas de llorar, era desesperante la necesidad de besarlo.

—¿Sería usted mi amante? —acercó sus labios a los míos, los rozándolos con gentileza—. Por favor, piénselo.

De un movimiento termino de pie sin arruga alguna en el traje. Jadeé totalmente desaliñada, bajé mi camisón de golpe sintiendo mi humedad, él sonrió de medio lado y desapareció tras la puerta. Apoyé mis manos en mi frente y comencé a llorar, Dios, esto era una prueba demasiado dura.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**arreglado: Jueves, 9 diciembre. 9:00.


	3. La realidad, fatal｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno, OOC, lime.

* * *

**Amantes**►  
—_por:ddeı_—

_

* * *

_

Tragué algo de saliva, estiré mi mano hasta el cubierto, temblando. Realmente no tenía hambre, se me había ido por completo en el momento en que Tenten tocó mi puerta anunciando que Gaara y Kiba comerían juntos, no pude evitar decir _'Sí'_ ante la pregunta:

—¿Les acompañará en el desayuno?

Alcé mis ojos hacia ambos quienes hablaban bastante entretenidos. Al menos era por parte de Kiba, Gaara me lanzaba miradas mordaces cada tanto, respondiendo con simples monosílabas. Me di cuenta que no era un hombre que simpatizara con otros como era de esperarse, se desenvolvía mejor con las mujeres y logré notarlo al verlo hablar con Hanabi. Solté un gruñido por lo bajo ante el recuerdo.

—¿Pasa algo, querida?

Miré a Kiba, nunca me había dicho querida. Sentí asco de él y sonreí falsamente.

—Para nada. Es solo que —detuve mis palabras en la garganta—… No tengo hambre.

—Entonces retírate.

Fijó su mirada de nuevo en su plato y continuando con su comida.

—Espero que se sienta bien, señora Inuzuka —ronroneó el conde.

—Claro, es sólo que—desvié la mirada sin saber qué responder—… No tengo hambre.

—Oh, entonces confío en que me acompañará a montar caballo.

Abrí mis labios y luego los cerré. Sentí que lo poco que había comido se me estancaba en la base del estomago. Negarme fue algo imposible, principalmente por la mirada desaprobatoria que me dirigió Kiba. Así que al asentir subí a mi habitación y me cambié. Respiré con algo de dificultad aferrando el abanico entre mis manos enguantadas.

Grandioso, se veía más sensual con traje de montar.

Miré al suelo refunfuñando por lo bajo y sin darme cuenta él avanzó hacia mí. Tropecé torpemente contra su pecho.

—Escuché por ahí que refunfuñar era de mala educación.

Alcé la vista, mostrando una fiereza inconsciente.

—Pues, me disculpo.

Le pareció demasiado divertido y antes de sonrojarme me alejé de él, caminé hacia mi caballo, un hermoso semental de pelaje ónix, uno de los lacayos me ayudó a subir. Miré a mi lado cuando el conde apareció.

Sin siquiera dignarse a verme avanzó con el caballo en un trote suave. Fruncí el ceño ¿Creía que yo no sabía correr? Miré a Tiro al negro, me incliné sobre él y le susurré unas palabras, acaricié sus cabellos y tomé las riendas con firmeza, palmeé su costado y comenzó a trotar, logré rebasar al conde, el cual en solo unos segundos comenzó a pisarme los talones.

Sonreí para mis adentros, esta vez no me ganaría, _oh_, claro que no.

Aceleré, él también lo hizo, lo miré de reojo, su rostro se mantenía serio. De pronto comenzó a correr, me sorprendí, sin embargo hice lo mismo, nuestro paseo se convirtió de un momento para otro en una carrera, jadeé.

Me estaba resbalando ó era simplemente mi idea.

Me incliné aún más, estábamos lado a lado, el viento golpeaba con fiereza mi rostro, arrastrando algunos cabellos que se habían soltado de mi peinado alto.

Jadeé ¡Dios, sí me estaba resbalando! Intenté detener a Tiro al negro, el conde se volteó y me vio, su rostro demostró asombro en un principio, sin embargo fijé mi atención en controlar a Tiro al negro, el cual comenzó a relinchar alzándose en sus dos patas traseras. Grité alarmada, el conde me tomó de la cintura de manera eficaz dejándome colgada, me aferré a él con fuerza y de un momento para otro, estaba en su caballo, dejando cada pierna a cada lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a mí oído.

Asentí varias veces. Mi corazón latía desbocado al igual que mis lágrimas no paraban de salir.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

Me aferró a su cuerpo y sucedió.

Necesité sus labios, necesité sentirme segura. Alcé mi rostro y él bajo el suyo, me besó de manera apasionada. Su caballo se mantuvo quieto mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura. Su boca era cálida y al mismo tiempo fría, era un mar de sensaciones que parecía ahogarme, quitándome todo el aire. Su cuerpo estaba tan duro, deseaba que me aferrara con fuerza contra él, disfrutar de su totalidad, deseaba amarlo, sentirlo. Intenté moverme, él se alejó de mí, quedé jadeando y algo mareada. Se bajó del caballo y me tomó de la cintura, bajándome junto a él.

Caímos al suelo, besándonos con desesperación, sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas, las mías por su amplia espalda. Gemí su nombre y él besó mi cuello excitándome de inmediato. Deseé dejarme llevar, que él me poseyera, ser de alguien, _ser de él._

Pero el recuerdo de Kiba me atormentaba. Como lo odiaba, me levanté de golpe alejándolo de mí. Me miró con sorpresa y yo con terror. Comencé a correr, como odiaba esta necesidad punzante de ser amada. Logré llegar a casa jadeante y llena de lodo, corrí escaleras arriba, dejé mis zapatos en el camino, mis lágrimas caía por mi rostro, solté mi cabello limpiando mi rostro. Necesitaba encontrar a Kiba, miré de un lado a otro y supuse que estaría en su estudio.

Lo único que lograba escuchar era mi respiración acelerada.

Noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Dudé en entrar, hasta que escuché un gemido. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, asomé mi rostro y noté la silueta de una mujer, tapé mi boca para no gritar. Matsuri se movía de forma lenta sobre Kiba con el torso descubierto.

—_Ah… Señor…_

—_Mmh… Qué bien, sigue así Matsuri…_

Sentí que me desmayaba. Todo era una pesadilla y a lo único que pude aferrarme fue al pecho del conde, el cual terminó arrostrándome hasta mi habitación, donde sin decir palabra alguna acarició mis cabellos hasta que me durmiera.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**arreglado: Jueves, 9 diciembre. 10:02.


	4. El miedo se aferrará feroz a tú espalda｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno, OOC, lime/lemon.

* * *

**Amantes**►  
—_por:ddeı_—

_

* * *

_

No supe qué sucedió después de dormirme pero de lo que sí fui consiente es que al despertar él no estaba, odié que se hubiera ido. Salí de la cama de un saltito, tenía mi camisón puesto. Caminé por la alfombra gustosa de pisarla. Salí de mi habitación, asomando mi rostro por las escaleras y miré en todas direcciones. _No había nadie_.

Decidida avancé hasta la habitación continua a la mía. Estaba totalmente helada, el fuego no estaba encendido, fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo podía dormir así? Caminé directo a la cama, notando algunas ropas regadas sobre una de las sillas talladas. Mi corazón brincó al verlo, estaba tan apacible, no tenía ni esa expresión seria y distante, ni la sonrisa burlona, solo era él; _Sabaku no Gaara._

Sonreí, era verdaderamente hermoso, dudosa miré hacia la puerta, no estaba segura de aquello. Sin embargo cuando me decidí a irme él jaló mi mano. Jadeé al caer sobre la cama y sin perder tiempo me metió debajo de las sábanas de seda, cubriéndome con ellas, me apegó lo más posible a su cuerpo y sonrió sin abrir sus ojos.

—Conde —exclamé avergonzada—… yo sólo —quise excusarme, de verdad que sí, pero no había ninguna excusa que sonara razonable.

—Que delicia es recibir el desayuno en la cama.

Me sonrojé. De verdad me sentía como su desayuno.

—Conde… ¿Puede soltarme?

—Por supuesto —respondió, intenté soltarme sin embargo pareció aferrarme con más fuerza—, pero desear hacerlo es algo muy distinto.

Maldije el instante en el que entré a su habitación. El silencio se hizo presente, uno como los tantos por los que había tenido que pasar junto a Kiba, pero él jamás me abrazo contra su pecho jamás aspiró el aroma de mis cabellos. Me pregunté si realmente serían así las horas que pasaríamos como amantes. Mis manos temblaban al instante en que las pasé por su cuerpo. Él pareció tensarse por unos instantes sin embargo se relajó al ver que lo abrazaba.

—¿Sólo amantes? —susurré.

—Por despecho, por placer, dale cualquier excusa a tú conciencia.

Suspiré. Ya no quedaba nada de mi conciencia y mi sentido común al solo formular esa pregunta.

Sus manos se deslizaron con cuidado por mis piernas, subiendo el camisón. Me estremecí al sentirlo y busqué su mirada para encontrarme con la seguridad que necesitaba. Besó mis labios de forma dulce y lenta, luego mis mejillas dejándome una sensación fría pero placentera mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente y permanecieron allí por unos instantes, me sentí segura, luego de eso sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, lamiendo y besando, las caricias dadas a mis piernas me hacían enloquecer, los besos, su simple presencia me excitaba, mi respiración se estaba acelerando y explotó en el momento en que su mano se deslizó por mis piernas. Las cerré por instinto, sin embargo él se encargó de abrirlas. Aún no podía entender ése poder descomunal que él tenía sobre mí. Estaba completamente segura de que no había sido muy difícil abrirme.

Podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo lo buscaba, necesitando de sus caricias, de sus roces, sus labios. Y sin dudarlo los busque, consiguiéndolos de inmediato. Me besó de forma sensual, deslizando su traviesa lengua por mi boca, lamiendo cada parte que podía, acariciando con la propia. Me estremecí. ¡Dios! Arqueé mi espalda cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi vagina, cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrí mi boca para poder jadear, él abrió más mis piernas y se coloco entre ellas, introdujo tres dedos y comenzó a formar círculos. A mi alrededor todo pareció más lejano que nunca, solo podía concentrarme en el delicioso placer que sus dedos me producían, deseaba que fuera más profundo, que tocara más, deseaba sentirme plena, alcanzar el orgasmo.

Mordí mi labio inferior para poder aguantar mis gemidos pero el movimiento que él hacia producía suspiros sonoros, el choque de mi piel ardiente de deseo y sus dedos fríos me hacía estremecer. Podía comprobar lo húmeda que estaba al sentir lo fácil que se deslizaba entre mis paredes vaginales. Parecía querer abrirme más y al contrario de lo que temí, no me dolía, me excitaba aún más, la presión me producía más placer. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer la mía, lento, de forma sensual, mientras mojaba con mis propios fluidos, prueba de mi deseo por él, mi clítoris.

Deslicé mi mano por la suya y él enterró más sus dedos, sacándolos y metiéndolos, una y otra vez, presionando sin compasión mi entrada.

Me aferré a él, la palma de su mano se presionaba contra mi clítoris, tenía un calor desesperante, sus labios besaban los míos, se deslizaban a mi cuello, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por sus atenciones.

De pronto, una tensión demasiado placentera se centró en mi clítoris, cerré mis ojos y llevé mi rostro hacia atrás, él cubrió su cuerpo con el mío sin detener su mano, aumentando el ritmo, tapó mi boca con la suya callando mi grito de placer. Era demasiado, la deliciosa sensación me envolvía, me aferré con fuerza a él y exploté, exploté en miles de pedazos. Mi alrededor desapareció, solo podía existir la calidez de su mano presionando, causándome un orgasmo más que delicioso. Ahogué mi grito, besándolo con desesperación, con deseo, él aumentó el ritmo. Jadeé ¡Dios, me estaba excitando más!

— ¡Ah, Gaara! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Más! ¡Mételos más!

No sé si gritaba ó susurraba, lo único que sabía era que sus dedos presionaban con más fuerza, me abría, me expandía, me hacía estremecer, me producía pequeñas convulsiones y parecían ser interminables. No pareció cansarse de disfrutar verme alcanzar el orgasmo hasta el tercero.

No estaba segura de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura en ese instante en el que él me acariciaba para calmar mis temblores mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi frente y besaba mis labios, era que ése hombre era mi amante.

Matsuri canturreaba cortando las flores mientras yo me apoyaba en uno de los frondosos árboles, leyendo una de mis novelas favoritas. La miré de reojo sintiendo algo parecido a las nauseas acentuarse en la boca de mi estomago, realmente no estaba enojada con ella, Kiba no era relevante en mi vida, sin embargo siempre la había considerado algo así como una amiga. Muy pocas veces habíamos conversado, pero cuando lo hacíamos eran temas profundos, los cuales jamás me atrevería a hablar con nadie más.

Me pregunté si ella le contaba todo a Kiba y si él se portaba como Gaara se comportaba conmigo. Me sonrojé de inmediato, no podía creer que tuviera un _amante_. Al tiempo me sentí tonta, actuaba como niña enamorada, como si él y yo ya tuviéramos una relación de años. Me alegró el recordar que había prometido que dormiría conmigo esa noche y por primera vez en muchos años deseaba dormirme temprano. Sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada para poder leer el libro. Pero Gaara no salía de mis pensamientos, ¿dónde estaría en ese instante? Luego de desayunar juntos no lo había vuelto a ver.

Con un suspiro me levanté. Matsuri lo notó al ver que estaba pisando mi vestido y me costaba, gruñí y se apresuro a ayudarme. La empujé de forma sorpresiva, ambas nos quedamos estáticas. Había logrado quedarme de pie, nos miramos por largo tiempo y ella me miró preocupada. No había podido ocultar ese deje de decepción en mi mirada. Bajé el rostro y me encamine hacia la mansión.

Busqué con cuidado —_mostrando poco interés_— al conde, sin embargo no había nadie en casa, al menos no en el primer piso, sabía que Kiba permanecía encerrado en su estudio. Subí las escaleras para ver si Gaara se encontraba con él. Recogí con mi mano derecha un poco de mi vestido, sosteniendo el libro y con la izquierda tomé con firmeza la baranda, era demasiado torpe. Llegue hasta el estudio de Kiba y toqué un par de veces.

Sin recibir respuesta entré. Kiba leía tranquilamente mientras bebía algo que no logré identificar. No le presté mucha atención. Alzó su vista y luego la bajó.

—Hoy debes ir a visitar a la Señorita Temari, así espero que el conde se quede con su hermana.

—Pero —mordí mi labio inferior y busqué las palabras adecuadas—… Puede interpretarlo como que no lo queremos aquí… Creo que es descortés.

Frunció el ceño sin mirarme.

—No estás aquí para creer Hinata, no te consulté si querías ir, te dije que debías ir.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

—Pues no quiero…

Kiba alzó su mirada y vi reflejado lo que nunca creí ver en él.

_Ira._

_

* * *

_

Jadeé cuando se levantó. No era tan rápido como Gaara, pero mi torpeza no me permitió huir, de un momento para otro me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Mis ojos lo miraron con terror, él frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—¡No me mires así, maldición! —grité cuando caí al suelo. ¡Me había golpeado!

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Aquél no era mi esposo, era un monstruo. Intenté arrastrarme, sin embargo él tomó mi muñeca con su mano derecha, sus facciones estaban surcadas por la rabia, casi parecía un perro rabioso. Me apretó con tanta fuerza que sospechaba que terminaría con la muñeca rota. Gemí por el dolor y bajé el rostro. Él me tomó por la barbilla con fuerza y causó que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

—¿Por qué no quieres que se valla, eh? ¿Te gusta? ¡Dime!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no podía permitir que viera mi terror.

—¡Kiba suéltame! —bramé con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡No me alces la voz!

Volvió a golpearme, sentí como mi labio se rompía. Tenía que huir, estaba fuera de sí. Me solté de su agarre pues se había descuidado, él intentó atraparme logre forcejear con él y empujarlo logrando que trastabillara. Grité intentando buscar ayuda. Corrí hasta la puerta arrastrando el vestido. Salí y me apoyé en el barandal intentando tomar aire, escuché unos sonidos provenientes de mi espalda, no quise mirar, así que corrí directo a las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar tomaron mis cabellos. Grité adolorida, podía saborear la sangre en mi boca. Caí arrodillada y cerré mis ojos sintiendo nauseas.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Traté de apartar sus manos de mis cabellos y lo logré. Al menos eso creí hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme. Abrí mis ojos y noté que era Gaara, con horror me aferré a su pecho, temblando. Deseaba desmayarme, siempre me desmayaba y por primera vez deseaba hacerlo, pero nada… Seguía sintiendo el incesante horror, el dolor. Ni siquiera las caricias de Gaara podían calmarme. Temblaba de manera inhumana, como si fuera a deshacerme y no podía parar de llorar, por más que lo intentaba las lágrimas eran incesantes.

Gaara me alzó en sus brazos, Shino había llegado para calmar a Kiba, las voces se escuchaban tan lejanas, solo podía ver borroso por las lágrimas sin escuchar palabra alguna.

El aturdimiento aún no terminaba de abandonarme, mis pasos, lentos y torpes, parecían ser un golpe directo a mi cabeza, acentuando así el dolor. Temari parecía tratar de reconfortarme apretando con fuerza mi mano, pero era inútil, estaba aterrorizada, avergonzada por el aspecto que debía tener; podía sentir la sangre desbordar de mi boca, pero sobre todas las cosas, me aturdida que Gaara estuviera distante. Caminaba presuroso y aún cuando el leve trote lo disimulaba, temblaba de la ira.

Deseé llorar, odiaba sentirme así, tan débil y torpe, podía predecir su frialdad, no seríamos amantes y las mañanas que había soñado se vieron demasiado lejanas. Él se introdujo en la gran mansión, no era suya, sabía que la familia Sabaku se quedaba en los grandes terrenos del doctor Hatake. Al parecer eran amigos de familia.

Me detuve de golpe.

—No, señorita Temari —supliqué notando que Gaara me había sacado de mi hogar— yo no… —me silenció con dulzura.

—Tranquila, está bien. Ya todo está bien…

Realmente quise creerle, deseaba sonreír y decir que había escapado de la casa del terror y que ya no había dragón alguno. Pero no. No era así, no había huido, solo había empeorado mi matrimonio. Ya estaba hundida y no saldría, al contrario, parecía recaer en mí más y más arena.

La mansión en su interior no era nada del otro mundo, era lúgubre y muerta, la tela de araña parecía su adorno más llamativo. Kakashi salió con su acostumbrada boquera tapando parte de su rostro. Sus ojos me escudriñaron con cuidado, dejó sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol la bandeja con el té, desapareció tras lo que parecía la cocina. Me pregunté si no tenía sirvientes, pero apareció acompañado de un hombre de piel moreno con una gran cicatriz en el medio de su rostro, portaba en sus brazos una bandeja con varios instrumentos que no podía definir.

—Hyūga, ¿no? —asentí mientras curaba mi labio.

—Vaya que te han dado duro —bromeó.

Temari golpeó su cabeza y este se quejó levemente. Solté una pequeña risa y gemí de dolor.

—¿Te arde? —preguntó. Asentí levemente—. Bien, luego de curarte te pondremos a dormir —supuse que debí poner cara de terror por la risa ahogada que soltó—. Tranquila, solo para que puedas descansar, estas tensa, necesitas descansar y no lo harás por ti misma.

Aquello no me relajó, menos si veía a Gaara mirar fijamente el suelo, huyendo de mi mirada, sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar ¿Por qué siempre pasaba algo cuando sentía la felicidad demasiado cerca? Trague saliva con algo de dificultad. Mi garganta comenzó a arder, me sentí débil. Bajé la mirada y grité de horror al ver la aguja incrustada en mi vena ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Me moví deseando no dormirme, pero ¿A dónde correr? Ya no estaba el Kiba del cual me había enamorado, ya no estaba mi primo, ya no estaba Gaara y es que cuando la esperanza de tener a alguien en el cual resguardarme me golpeaba en la cara, cuando alimentaba mis ganas de vivir, se desvanecía, tal cual como mi conciencia lo hacía dejándome caer en un sueño profundo.

_

* * *

_

Miré de forma indiferente la carta sobre el piano, me incline para alcanzar una tecla y luego regresé a mi postura normal. Mis ojos viajaban de aquí para allá, del blanco de las teclas al marrón claro de la carta, realmente no me sorprendía que Kiba me hubiera escrito, después de todo es mi esposo, aún cuando se había tardado demasiado.

Quizá deseaba divertirse en paz con Matsuri ó simplemente no sabía dónde estaba. Pues aunque la gente de la ciudad vive de los chismes —_y más en una ciudad tan pequeña_— los terrenos de Kakashi quedaban apartados, es decir ningún rumor para hablarse, nadie había visto nada.

De no ser por ése hecho podía dar un ojo a que hasta en los diarios saldría como había llegado llena de sangre a la casa del excéntrico Hatake y no había salido en toda una semana.

Presioné las teclas que mis dedos alcanzaban formando un sonido ensordecedor. Estaba cansada, me iría a casa, sin importar lo que dijera Kiba. Tenía que alejarme de Gaara, estaba harta de su frialdad, aún cuando había conseguido una maravillosa amiga en Temari estaba cansada de la indiferencia del pelirrojo ¡Hasta su hermano mayor parecía apreciarme más! Me sentía más que todo engañada y frustrada, siempre sucedía esto, siempre la felicidad se me iba de las manos.

Abrí la carta y leí.

_« Esposa mía. Espero que recibas esta carta, me ha costado un poco dar con tú paradero, espero poder hablarte pronto, te espero en nuestro hogar, necesitamos hablar. Con amor, tú esposo »_

Entrecerré la mirada insultándolo mentalmente.Miré por la ventana hacia el exterior, Temari tomaba el té junto a Gaara bajo un gran árbol. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Odiaba sentirme así. Caminé hasta salir de la habitación y di al final del pasillo, me escabullí y conseguí mi antiguo vestido. Lo aprecié por unos instantes.

Realmente no importaba con qué me fuera, luego enviaría algún criado a entregarle el vestido a Temari o quizá yo misma lo haría. Asentí con la cabeza y dejé el vestido sobre una de las sillas, justo cuando me iba me detuve, admiré una pequeña foto puesta de forma desordenada sobre la cama. La tomé entre mis manos y sonreí ¡Dios, pero si Gaara de bebé era una ternura! Suspiré tristemente y acaricié la imagen, la coloqué sobre la cama y salí de la habitación cerrando detrás de mí.

Caminé a paso firme, Kakashi estaba encerrado investigando con Iruka, me detuve un segundo ¿Estaría bien irme sin despedirme? Miré la puerta, sería más que descortés. Regresé y entré a la cocina, pasé por la mesa donde se supondría se debía tomar en desayuno pero que Kakashi usaba para otras cosas. Toqué un par de veces y luego de algunos sonidos sordos la puerta se abrió.

—Señorita Hinata —saludó Iruka.

—Oh, Iruka —sonreí— vengo a despedirme.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Debo regresar a mi hogar. Prometo volver a visitarlos lo más pronto posible —sonreí. Él me miró dudoso, sin embargo luego sonrió y me abrazo.

—Permítame llamar al doctor.

—Por favor —asentí. Kakashi salió a la luz poco después.

—¿Pasa algo, Hina?

—Ya debo irme, por favor… despídase de mi parte de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Como costumbre Kakashi me escudriñó. Sonrió y besó mi frente. Sentí que él era el padre que no tenía. Sonreí con dulzura y lo abracé con fuerza, se tensó por unos minutos, sin embargo me correspondió. Pude percibir que su aroma estaba concentrado en la bata blanca. Me separé y le sonreí.

—Cuídate, regresaré.

—Tú también cuídate.

Iruka se ofreció para acompañarme a la salida sin embargo me negué continúe mi camino y quede cegada por unos instantes al salir a la luz del día. Mordí mi labio inferior, no deseaba ir a casa sola, realmente deseaba quedarme y amanecer en los brazos de Gaara. Maldije interiormente, no habíamos pasado casi nada juntos ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto al conde? Cerré mis ojos y tomé aire, llegue hasta el final de la calle y asomé mi rostro. Uno que otro carruaje pasaba, más allá —_como a cinco cuadras_— de la casa de Kakashi, volteé para ver atrás y me decidí. No siempre podría depender de un criado o de Kiba, debía sobrevivir por mí misma, ya tenía que saber la realidad nadie estaría allí cuando yo necesitara a alguien.

Parándome con firmeza camine directo hacia la calle transitada, sin mirar a un lado, solo de frente. Aceleré el paso, ya había pasado una cuadra. Me sentí aliviada, sobreviviría, al menos eso pensé hasta que el carruaje negro cruzó volando, justo en mi dirección.

—¡Hinata! —abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro aliviado de Itachi.

—¿Itachi, Deidara? Pero —parpadeé confundida— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Itachi bajó del carruaje.

—Primero sube, aún estas pálida, te explicare de camino a la mansión Uchiha.

Itachi se movió y miró con ira a quien parecía ser su mayordomo, el tipo con piel casi cercana a un azul sonrió con sus dientes desaliñados y casi puntiagudos, entendí que él había sido el que cruzó de esa forma tan brusca, solo para asustarme. Hice caso omiso de aquello y subí con algo de dificultad hasta que Deidara se apoderó de mi cintura. Mantuvo firme su agarre, evitando cualquier caída.

En el resto del camino Itachi me contó que Naruto y Sasuke estaban desesperados, no paraban de buscarme. Hacía poco que se había enterado de mi desaparición y por eso, suponía, que Kiba había enviado la carta. Naruto había intentado quemar la mansión y Sasuke trató de matarlo a golpes. Así que sí, mis deducciones fueron acertadas.

Al llegar, una sirvienta de cabellos negros nos recibió, Deidara e Itachi me condujeron por un largo pasillo, lleno de fotos de los antepasados del mayor de los Uchihas, no había mucha diferencia entre cada pariente, todos eran de piel clara, facciones duras, cabellos negros y ojos profundos, de gran belleza y se notaba que tenían un carácter arisco, era una pena que con la guerra todos perecieran, dejando sólo a Itachi y Sasuke.

Sentí un leve escalofrío ante ése pensamiento. Deje de mirar a los lados y clavé la vista en Deidara quien caminaba con prisa, como era él, apresurado, lleno de energía, se dejaba llevar fácil —_tal cual como Naruto_— mientras que Itachi iba a paso lento, con su porte galante, sus cabellos delicadamente recogidos en una coleta baja tan contrarios a los_ de Deidara, sueltos y rebeldes, balanceándose ante su paso, _solté una risa muerta, realmente eran tan desiguales y aún así, por lo que me había contado, no parecían separarse.

Llegamos a lo que parecía la sala, mordí mi labio inferior, era realmente inmensa nada comparado con la propia o la de Kakashi, incluso la de los Uzumaki. Itachi me indicó que me sentara, seguí sus instrucciones, murmuró algo por lo bajo con Deidara y él desapareció tras la puerta. Itachi tomó asiento frente a mí.

—Lamento si no tenemos té —hizo una mueca—, ni a mí ni a Sasuke nos gusta.

—Tranquilo, no es relevante —sonreí.

La charla se extendió, no tanto como para perder la paciencia, pero —_pude notar que el nombre de Deidara ponía inquieto a Itachi_— al parecer cuando se trataba del Uzumaki mayor, Itachi perdía todo rastro de esta, no era que los Uchihas fueran pacientes, pero sí mucho más que los Uzumaki. Se excuso y dijo que iría por Deidara. Pero nadie volvió la incomodidad pudo con mi paciencia así que me levanté y salí de la sala, justo por donde se había ido Itachi y Deidara.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**arreglado: Jueves, 9 diciembre. 10:37


	5. Temor, placer y deseo｡

-_D_isclaimer: Naruto Copyright © M**asashi** K**ishimot**o  
-_A_dvertencia: **U.A - OoC - Lime/lemon.

* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_ El temor y el deseo._

_-_

_-  
_

**C**aminé por uno de los tantos pasillos oscuro, Dios ¿Cómo pudieron quedar solo dos Uchihas? Parecía que cada pasillo interminable estaba bañado en cuadros, mientras más caminaba, más me asustaba, sus rostros empeoraban, eran cada vez más sombríos. Hice caso omiso a todo aquello, intenté fijar mis ojos en la puerta del final, estando atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente de las habitaciones.

Capté un sonido, fruncí el ceño y caminé en dirección a este, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, ésa parecía la voz de Naruto… Y Sasuke, sonreí ¡Sí, eran ellos! Aumenté el ritmo del paso, pero tenía curiosidad, la cama parecía rechinar ¿Qué hacían esos dos? Me asusté al imaginarme a Sasuke sobre Naruto masacrándolo a golpes, comencé a correr, alcé mi vestido, por lo que no se escuchaba el molestoso ruido de la seda.

La puerta estaba entre-abierta y daba total vista hasta la cama. Me quede de pie, cuidando que nadie me viera, inspeccione que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y me concentré en ambos, mis labios parecieron secarse ¡Mi boca entera se secó! Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, la sorpresa casi hace que se me salga el corazón, mis manos temblaron y maldije mentalmente el no poder moverme. Mis mejillas se tiñeron al ver con más detalle la imagen.

Sí, Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto, el último enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del otro, el cual parecía embestirlo sin piedad. Para no gritar tapé mi boca, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso eran dos hombres haciendo el amor? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke besaba a Naruto! Aún mantenía sus pantalones, pero su pecho, totalmente descubierto, era acariciado a plenitud por las manos temblorosas de Naru, los dos parecían estar bañados en sudor, sus frentes se rozaban al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo aquella imagen no me parecía repulsiva, no tenía la misma sensación nauseabunda que tuve al ver a Matsuri y Kiba. Era algo más parecido al dolor.

— _¡Ah, ah, ah, S-Sasuke! ¡V-Voy a…!_

—_Espera… ¡Hn, Naru! _

Ambos parecieron alcanzar el clímax, mi cuerpo tembló junto al de ellos, las manos de Naruto se aferraron a la espalda de Sasuke, mientras él mordía el cuello del rubio, ahogué un gemído, Dios santo, ¡Me había excitado! Me sentí tan avergonzada que salí disparada, alcé mi vestido con desesperación, tropecé pero me mantuve de pie, manteniendo el silencio que siempre me había caracterizado, logré llegar a la sala, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, mi cuerpo temblaba necesitado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ellos se amaban, antes de salir corriendo se susurraron un te amo, era un amor prohibido y aún así puro, tal cual como el amor que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

Sabía cuál era la salida, corrí hasta ella y bajé las escaleras, uno de los criados de Itachi me vio salir, asombrado, corrió hasta adelantárseme, en ese momento no me interesó parecer una loca.

—Por favor, llame un carruaje, cual sea…

No tenía voz.

No tenía fuerzas.

No sabía que pensar. El criado paró al primero que pasaba por allí. Me ayudó a subirme, le dije que le indicara al carrocero que me llevara a mi mansión, este arrancó de inmediato.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me _dolía_? ¿Eran celos? Celos, por no sentir el amor tan bello que ellos tenían, por no poder amar a nadie, _por no tener a nadie_ ¿Ó era asco? Por ver a dos hombres fornicando, no sabía si enojarme, si gritar ¿Acaso lloraba por ser tan inmunda al excitarme viendo a otra pareja? No lo sabía, mi mundo giraba demasiado rápido para ser verdad, el aire no llegaba por completo a mis pulmones, me imaginé a Naruto besando los cálidos labios de Sasuke, me imaginé sus manos entrelazados, durmiendo abrazados, me imaginé a Gaara acariciándome tal cual como lo había hecho Sasuke. ¡¿Por qué no me sacaba de la cabeza a Gaara?! ¡¿Por qué no podía?! Mordí mi labio inferior ¡No podía, simplemente lo necesitaba! ¡Me dolía porque yo deseaba estar así con Gaara! Deseaba que él me susurrara un _te amo_ después de llevarme al final del cielo. Pero ni siquiera como amante lo había conseguido. No tenía amor, estaba sola, tan desgarradoramente sola que me producía nauseas.

El carruaje paró y mi cuerpo se fue hacia adelante, tragué saliva, limpié con cuidado mis lágrimas y salí, no engañaría a nadie con aquello, mi nariz, mejilla y ojos debían estar rojos. Matsuri fue quien me recibió. Me miró con pena, yo la miré con asco, pareció asombrarse.

—Págale, no le anuncies a mi esposo que estoy aquí.

_¿Kiba la amaba? ¿Y ella a él? ¿Cómo era su relación de amantes? _

Continué mi camino, varios sirvientes se acercaron para ver si necesitaba algo, Tenten fue la única que pareció evitarme mientras subía las escaleras, no le presté atención, mañana la haría mi doncella personal, estaba cansada de Matsuri, más que todo, de las preguntas que me hacía. Entré en mi habitación dando un portazo, tiré los guantes y solté mi cabello, lanzándo las horquillas al suelo, necesitaba un baño, solté un gemido lastimero, necesitaba volver a saciarme, sin las caricias, sin el amor de un hombre. De repente, escuché el tintineo del hielo, golpeando contra un vaso de vidrio.

Volteé mi cuerpo de forma violenta hasta la chimenea, y tal cual como viré, mi corazón lo hizo.

— ¡C-Conde! —Jadeé.

Bebió lo que parecía una copa de coñac.

— ¿Por qué te has ido? —Volteó sus ojos hasta mí— ¿Por qué Hinata?

_Porque no resistí el estar tan cerca de ti y no poderme sentir tuya._

—No es relevante, y-yo… lamento no haberme despedido, usted ha sido m-muy bueno, sin me espera, y-yo le entregare el vest--

—Por qué, responde.

—No es de su incumbencia—Hablé firme.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? —Mi boca se abrió de forma inconsciente

—No lo hacía.

—Por favor, ¿Puedes ser sincera conmigo?

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Lo sería, sería sincera con él. Pero deseo decir no sale, al contrario, me di cuenta que en alguna parte de mi vida—_Al parecer una de la que no tenía recuerdos_—había aprendido una jerga… Nada común.

—Bastardo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, él pareció callarse una risa.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué soy un bastardo? —Su tono dejaba ver la gracia que le producía todo aquello.

— ¡Por ser un mentiroso! ¡Un vil mentiroso! —Gruñí para mis adentros, no debía gritar.

Sus facciones se endurecieron, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

—Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, Señorita Inuzuka.

—Oh, es una lastima que se sienta ofendido Conde Sabaku, permítame mostrarle la salida.

—Me pregunto si su esposo ya la vio ó esta muy ocupado atendiendo a otras…

Aquello hirió mi orgullo, meditándolo mientras veía su rostro de lado, con la marca de mi mano en su mejilla, realmente no lo había hecho, pero necesitaba descargar la rabia que me producía la necesidad de él, de sus besos, de sus caricias. Y sin poder evitarlo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y a puño cerrado su pecho, jadeé, propiné otro golpe, sin darme cuenta él detuvo mi mano, me empujó hacia atrás, yo trastabillé más no caí, me aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo, gemí y busqué su boca, lo besé con desesperación y él correspondió.

*****

El beso apacionado pasó a ser uno lento, agredecí aquello, necesitaba respirar.

—Responde con sinceridad ¿Hace cuanto no has hecho el amor con Kiba?

—Yo…—Mordí mi labio inferior—Solo en la noche de bodas…

Pareció sorprenderse. Frunció el ceño y al momento de hacerlo besó mis labios tan suavemente que pareció un simple rose, sin embargo sus manos me aferraron con ardor ambos brazos, solté una exclamación suave por el dolor y la excitación de sentirme tan cerca de su cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, quizá solo era la mía y es que él se veía tan perfecto que me hacía temblar.

Sus manos recorrieron mis mejillas, la derecha siguió la línea de mi cuello, continuó hasta mi escote y finalmente se posó en mi cintura.

— ¿Qué sientes? —Susurró.

—Que me quemas.

Mi voz salió entrecortada, él comenzó a subir el vestido, alcé los brazos y de un momento para otro sentí el frío de la habitación, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, pasando por el corsé. Escuché como los polisones se estampaban contra el suelo ¿En qué momento había soltado las cintas?.

Mordí mi labio inferior, Dios, cada vez me sentía más vulnerable. Las enaguas desaparecieron y concluí que realmente tenía experiencia.

—Háblame…

Besó mi cuello, suspiré sintiendo como me humedecía aún más. Intenté hablar, pero mi mente no trabajaba de la forma correcta.

Soltó el corsé, las ballenas cayeron al mismo tiempo y con ellas toda mi seguridad. Sus labios se deslizaron por mis senos ya descubiertos, mordí mi labio inferior para no gemir, su lengua ardía como nunca lo había hecho, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía arder en fuego. Sus manos pasaron por mis calzones, bajando por mis nalgas siguiendo la redondez. Aferró sus manos a estas y me presionó contra su ingle, su miembro también ardía, deliciosamente llamativo y duro. Apreté los puños. _Lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente._

Mordió mi cuello

—Siento un deseo… más fuerte que mi voluntad…

—Entonces déjate llevar. Déjame mostrarte el placer

Mis calzones cayeron al suelo y sus ojos brillaron como los de un depredador.

—Tengo m-miedo…

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó de inmediato, atento a cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Llevó mis manos hasta su pecho y armándome de valor deslicé la chaqueta del traje negro, mis ojos se mantenían fijos sobre mis manos, no podía verlo a los ojos, mis mejillas ardían, al igual que mi centro. La necesidad de tocarlo se hizo insoportable, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y busqué sus labios mientras soltaba el chaleco blanco, tomó mi pierna derecha y me apoyó contra la pared, subiéndola hasta su cadera. Sentí como él tomaba todo mi aire, devolviéndomelo solo para robarlo de nuevo, sus labios se movían a un ritmo venenoso sobre los míos, su lengua, su mano apretándome contra su cuerpo, acariciando mi pierna, todo me excitaba. Me deshice de los ojales del chaleco y tomé los botones nacarados de la camisa.

Soltó mi pierna y soltó el nudo de su corbata con molestia. Terminé de abrir su camisa de seda blanca y me maravillé con la vista; era más que hermoso, su cuerpo era la delicia más grande que había visto, me sentí demasiado _hambrienta_.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó impaciente.

—D-De no gustarte—Volví a bajar la mirada mientras besaba y lamía su pecho—De no hacer lo correcto… de…

_Enamorarme._

—Tranquila—Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—Deseo cada parte de tú cuerpo, mientras esté aquí, todo estará bien.

Lamí mis labios, él soltó sus pantalones y me alzó, tomando ambas piernas dejando que las enredara en su cintura, continuó besándome hasta que sentí la suave tela de la cama, se movió hacia donde no pude ver y la luz disminuyó, dejándonos únicamente iluminados por la chimenea.

Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el mío.

—Gaara—Temblé al sentir su dedo deslizarse por mi centro.

—Shh… Siente lo que yo siento.

Introdujo dos dedos, comenzando a formar círculos. Arqueé mi espalda al sentirlo.

—G-Gaarah…

Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con suavidad. El tercer dedo no tardó en entrar, gemí por el placer. Acaricie su espalda, abrí mis piernas y las enredé en su cintura, su miembro se deslizó sobre mi clítoris. Gaara pareció perder sus fuerzas, mordió mi cuello con fuerza, jadeé y moví mi cuerpo para repetir el movimiento. Sus dedos entraron y salieron al mismo tiempo.

— Hina…—Gruñó.

Su voz ronca era tan erótica, deseé sentirlo dentro de mí, la excitación era insoportable, mi cuerpo convulsionaba por el deseo.

—G-Gaara… E-Entra en mí… Ya…

—No—Gruñó.

—P-por favor…

Mis manos bajaron hasta su miembro, sus dedos me abandonaron al tensarse, por mi lado solo pude suspirar, era la sensación más excitante, su miembro ardía, estaba tan duro que debía doler. Húmedo y deseoso, comencé a acariciaron de arriba hacia abajo. Gaara jadeó en mi oído. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y de un momento para otro mis manos se mantuvieron firmes mientras él formaba un vaivén suave, sus músculos, marcados con la luz de la chimenea, estaban tensos, se punteaban al esforzarse para no caer por completo sobre mí, pues se había apoyado en sus brazos.

Presionó mi clítoris con su miembro, el roce se hizo constante, gemí con fuerza en su oído al sentirlo. Arqueé mi espalda para que el roce aumentara.

—Por favor—Le supliqué, presionando un poco más mis manos. Él jadeó—Hazlo, Gaara…

Pareció estremecerse, mordió mi cuello con fuerza, comenzó a susurrar palabras a mí oído, movió mis manos con las suyas, llevando su miembro hasta mi entrada, al sentir como me expandía todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada, solo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, podía perderme en el techo sintiéndolo a él como mi única fuente firme, su miembro me abría, hacía que mis paredes vaginales ardieran con su calor.

Me abracé con fuerza a su espalda. Me susurró una pregunta, solo pude balbucear algo que él debió entender como una afirmación, pues el vaivén comenzó a hacerse presente.

Una y otra vez. Rápido en un momento, casi salvaje, terminaba sacándome toda la respiración, hasta que comenzó a ir lento, luego rápido. Dios.

— ¡Más!

Su boca me besó, comenzó a lamerme, a morderme.

—No pares, Oh, Gaara, más…

Escuché remotamente como murmuraba un _mierda_, seguido de un suspiro cargado de placer.

Uno, dos, tres… Cada estocada era más profunda, más placentera que la anterior.

— ¡Gaara!

Sentí una insoportable tensión en mi centro, tan placentera que necesité gritar.

—Dios… Te contraes tan deliciosamente…

Sentí que el clímax llegaba, estaba a punto de terminar y todo se paró, él se detuvo de golpe, gruñí a modo de protesta. Él se rió roncamente y el mareo del pre-orgasmo aumentó cuando me volteó. De pronto estaba a ahorcajadas sobre él. La luz de la chimenea me iluminaba todo el torso, de inmediato tapé mis senos cohibida, él frunció el ceño.

—No te tapes.

Tomó mis manos mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas. Llevo mis manos hasta mi clítoris, mordí mi labio inferior.

—Siente como nos unimos—Y lo sentí—Somos uno, me excita cada parte de tú cuerpo, me gustas… Me encantan tus senos…—Hizo que me inclinara sobre él, alcanzando así mis senos con su boca, comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos mientras las embestidas eran más placenteramente profundas. —Muévete a mi ritmo—Su voz se escuchaba forzada.

Seguí sus ordenes, moví mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, cabalgando sobre él, cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, más profundo, hasta que exploté. Sentí un suave calor en mi interior mojarme por completo, arqueé mi espalda mientras él continuaba dando suaves estocadas, hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron y me tomó en sus brazos, durmiéndome con sus labios.

*****

No tengo claro qué hora es, y realmente no interesa mucho, me pierdo con facilidad en la pausada respiración de Gaara, todo a mi alrededor esta oscuro, pero mi luz es él, con solo sentirlo abrazarme, poder escuchar el latir de su corazón, todo está bien. Aún siento su semilla deslizarse por mis piernas, muerdo mi labio inferior pues casi suelto un suave gemido, no quiero despertarlo.

Se movió, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Alcé la mirada para ver si estaba bien y me asusté al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

—N-No es eso… ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

—No he dormido, no lo hago. Solo una hora como máximo.

Mis cejas se alzaron ante el asombro.

— ¿Gaara? — Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad. Él no respondió, así que continúe—Háblame de ti.

—Como qué.

—P-Pues de tú vida…

—Tú primero.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—No hay mucho que decir.

—Tiene que haberlo, háblame de tú vida.

—Pues… Pasé toda mi vida preguntándome si debía vivir, mi padre no me quería y la única persona en el mundo que lo hizo y realmente espero que lo haga—Solté una risa divertida—me quería matar. Mi tío Hiashi siempre había sido la persona más dulce del mundo, al menos así me decían mis cuidadores, él murió por culpa de mi padre, no sé si sea verdad pero esa era la creencia de Neji y al ver que la venganza no podía ser desatada contra mi padre, clavó su mirada en mí. Yo lo adoraba, y siempre lo seguía. Él por su parte solía golpearme, dejarme abandonada, entre otras cosas, por eso recibía castigos despiadados lo cual aumentaba su odio hacia mí.

»Al crecer sus intentos de venganza aumentaban de grado, su mentecilla—Volví a sonreír—aumentaba su nivel de maldad, quizá por eso ahora es un excelente estratega. Intentaba lanzarme desde barrancos ó ahogarme. Sin embargo, al igual que él, yo crecí y entendí lo que hacía. Una noche me metí a su cama, él me dijo por qué lo hacía y le dije que esa era la idea más estúpida que se le hubiera ocurrido, mi padre no sufría por mí. Si muriera no lo dañaría. Esa noche nos descubrieron durmiendo juntos y creyeron que él me había obligado. Gritamos hasta quedarnos sin garganta el nombre del otro, él porque sentía que debía protegerme. Sabía que yo era otra víctima. Yo porque no podría estar sin él.

»Cuando regresó era un militar, para ese entonces ya estaba casada y Kiba, el cual no me dejó verlo, diferencia de ideales, él se fue, jamás pude decirle que deseaba irme junto a él. Porque aún cuando él intentó matarme, sé que él sería el único en dar la vida por mí.

El silencio se prolongo, alcé mi rostro y noté como Gaara estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, sin moverse, sin mirarme, perdido en sus pensamientos, tan hundido, sentí que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho. Abrí mi boca para llamarlo, pero la cerré chocando mis dientes, Gaara siguió en silencio, su mano se movía una y otra vez sobre mi espalda. Me estremecí temiendo que se hubiera enojado y busqué algo para decir.

—Cuéntame de ti.

Él pareció sorprenderse, bajó su mirada hasta encontrar la mía.

—No hay mucho que decir…

—Tiene que haberlo—Él sonrió al darse cuenta que lo copiaba—Háblame de tú madre.

Su rostro se endureció.

—Nunca la conocí. Murió al darme a luz, mi padre siempre me culpó y mientras crecía Kankuro y Temari se alejaban de mí por temor, creían que los mataría. Solía ir a caminar por un pueblo cercano y me gritaban monstruo… Me lanzaban piedras y demás, hasta que cumplí los quince años. Un día antes de mi cumpleaños mi padre me llamó, peleamos y le dio un infarto, huí sin pensarlo, creí que de verdad era un monstruo, pensé que lo había asesinado, intenté lanzarme desde un puente, pero Kakashi me encontró, me crió y enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser médico, allí entendí que mi madre había muerto por una infección común que suele pasarle a las mujeres cuando tienen un parto sin las condiciones necesarias.

»Seguí estudiando hasta que apareció Temari, ella y Kankuro también lo habían entendido. Viaje mucho junto a Kakashi, aprendí varios idiomas, conocí a muchas mujeres. Unas casadas, otras solteras y una se hizo muy especial para mí, una prostituta, era la mujer que me acompañaba en la fiesta, ella se enamoro de Kankuro.

Alcé mis ojos y deduje algo, debí callarlo, pero se salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

—Y tú de ella…

Él buscó mi mirada y yo escondí la mía. Pronunció un suave descansa, cerré mis ojos dándome cuenta que tenía demasiado sueño. Antes de dormir susurré su nombre, realmente no sé si me escucho, pero aún así, le dije que no era un monstruo.

* * *

┌**D**┐


	6. Callejones de ilusión｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno, OOC, lemon.

* * *

**Amantes**►  
—_por:ddeı_—

_

* * *

_

Cerré mis ojos. ¿Por qué salíamos públicamente? Podía sentir las miradas de la alta sociedad clavarse en mi espalda, Gaara apoyó su mano en la base de mi columna, guiándome por un camino que muchas veces recorrí junto a Matsuri para poder hacer algunas compras.

Entramos en lo que era un restaurant de primera clase, muchos hombres de poder estaban sentados en las tantas mesas vestidas en tela fina, al menos los rostros que mi poca memoria reconocía eran hombres de mucha riqueza, me fijé para ver cuántas mujeres habían y apenas pude notar a tres ó menos. Abrí mi boca para preguntarle al conde por qué estábamos allí sin embargo el mesero nos atendió en ése momento. Nos guió hasta una mesa retirada, mientras caminaba todos se fijaban en mí. Alcé mi rostro para clavarlo en la espalda de Gaara y dejar de cohibirme pero el verlo tan elegante con su postura perfecta hizo que el aire se me acabara.

No entendía que hacíamos allí, ése lugar era para mujeres de clase alta o para aquellas amantes que lograban controlar a sus hombres, yo solo era la señora de Inuzuka, una desconocida para la sociedad, mi marido no solía llevarme a los lugares que frecuentaba y tampoco lo necesitaba.

Por fin llegamos a la mesa, sin nadie que nos rodeara pero ya el daño estaba hecho, pensaba decirle que me sacara de ese lugar en el segundo que el mesero desapareciera. Gaara le susurro algo al oído y después salió tras una nube de humo. Fruncí el ceño y olí un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Gaara qué hacemos aquí?

—Comer.

Respondió con naturalidad.

—En un lugar donde no debería estar y además, me metiste en la sección de fumadores, creerán que fumo.

Sus ojos cansados se fijaron en mí, me pregunté porque estaba así sin embargo su repuesta me golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que me mareé.

—Tienes razón, no debemos dejarles creer una mentira, por eso fumarás.

Alzó la mano y en segundos un mesero apareció con el tabaco en la mano, lo colocó con cuidado, Gaara tomó un tabaco negro y dejó que el chico, el cual debía tener menos de dieciséis años, lo prendiera. Le indico que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Lo miré con súplica, el joven reprimió una sonrisa al ver mi horror.

—Tranquila Señora, todo estará bien. ¿Sabe fumar?

Negué repetidamente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Yo te enseñaré Hinata.

—Pero nunca he fumado en mi vida.

El muchacho colocó el tabaco con cuidado entre mis labios, lo encendió y desapareció.

—Bien, quiero que te calmes, no pasa nada Hinata —respiré profundo por la nariz, tragándome todo el humo que Gaara había soltado—, primero absorbe como si simplemente chuparas y traga de inmediato el humo.

Así lo hice sin embargo mis nervios no me dejaron tragar y sentí un escozor desagradable en mi garganta, comencé a toser, Gaara alzó la mano y llegó el mismo joven con un vaso de agua, Gaara me miraba bastante divertido al igual que el chico. Gruñí al verme ridiculizada, dejé el vaso ya vacío a un lado y tomé con determinación el tabaco que el joven sostenía, lo aspiré con fuerza, tragando de inmediato el humo y luego lo expulsé muy lentamente por la boca.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, repetí la acción y miré a Gaara. Él me miraba con tranquilidad.

—¿Me dirás por qué me has traído aquí? —su expresión cambió.

—¿Qué, no puedes salir?, ¿necesitas pedirle permiso a tu esposo?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera tan despectiva.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto el haber venido.

—No he dicho que me moleste.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mordí mi labio inferior, no entendía por qué estaba así, miré a mi alrededor y noté que parecía una habitación cerrada. Alcé la vista y me sonrojé al ver que me miraba fijamente. Desvié la mirada centrándola en el tabaco, volví a aspirarlo con suavidad y dejé salir el humo, de pronto, Gaara me atrapó, tomándome del rostro con ambas manos, me besó con fuerza y pasión, sus manos hicieron que me levantara y comenzó a recorrerme, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, jadeé cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, la silla cayó al suelo, junto a mi tabaco.

Él alzó mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarla mientras volvía a besarme en los labios, enredé mis manos en sus cabellos desordenándolos, dejándole sentir el deseo, el placer que producía en mí, la necesidad ardiente de sentirme suya. Gruñó deteniéndose de golpe, la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, sentía la humedad que había causado en mí. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—Odio escuchar su maldita prepotencia, su orgullo, tan vacío y estúpido… Cree que eres suya —no entendía de qué hablaba, oculto su rostro en mi cuello—. Odio que te crea un objeto y después de jactarse que te hace el amor, simplemente hable que eres una cualquiera, que sólo estorbas en su vida, ¡no siente pena al decir que se acuesta con otra! Sólo te desprestigia —gruñó lastímeramente—. Siento mi sangre hervir cada vez que habla así de ti. No sé cómo me contengo y no lo mato.

Hablaba de Kiba pero cuándo lo había visto. Acaricié sus cabellos con cuidado y le susurré.

—Gaara —insegura aclaré mi garganta de forma disimulada— yo soy únicamente tuya.

Sus ojos brillaron al alzar el rostro, volvió a besarme pero esta vez con dolor, un dolor que me transmitió y fue tan devastador el sentir que me tenía lástima que no pude evitar las lágrimas, no deseaba que sintiera lástima, quería que me necesitara, sobre todas las cosas, quería sentir su deseo por mi cuerpo. Ambos nos sentamos, hablamos de cosas banales, más que todo yo preguntaba y él respondía, no podía evitar reír ante las historias que me decía sobre Kakashi. En medio de la conversación recordé que él amaba a esa mujer y sin poder evitarlo pregunté sobre ella.

—Se llama Sakura —respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Sakura qué?

—Haruno.

Incliné mi cuerpo para poder tomar en bocado de carne en mis labios.

—Y… ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Dónde se está quedando?

—Con Temari.

—Oh, ¿Son cercanas?

—No mucho.

Él se quedó en silencio, alzó sus ojos al ver que yo lo había hecho por igual. Dejé los cubiertos al tiempo y lo miré.

—¿No vas a comer más?

—No, me dieron nauseas.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —claro que lo sabía, sin embargo no se lo diría.

—Pediré la cuenta.

—No, termina de comer, no tengo prisa.

Alzó la ceja.

— ¿No deseas ir a mi casa?

Lo miré con sorpresa

— ¿Tú…?

Se encogió de hombros

—Temari le avisó a tu esposo.

—Ya veo…

Me sonrojé, ahora sabía que pasaría la noche en su casa, al terminar de comer pagó la cuenta, salimos y me sorprendí al ver las calles vacías; ¿Qué hora era?, ¿habíamos comido tan lento? El carruaje apareció en sólo un segundo, ambos subimos, tomó mi mano estando dentro. En la intimidad de los asientos mi cuerpo temblaba, quizá por el miedo, quizá por el frío.

Llegamos demasiado rápido, la mansión de Kakashi parecía sumida en la oscuridad, bajamos del carruaje, él lo pagó y me guió apoyando su mano en mi columna. Entramos en silencio, me tomó de la mano a la cual me aferré con fuerza, no había nada de luz y temía tropezarme con algún objeto valioso para Kakashi. Entramos a una habitación luego de un largo paseo, la chimenea estaba prendida, suspiré al poder ver, me volteé para preguntarle si aquella era su habitación. Y para ese punto él ya no tenía camisa, me besó de forma voraz comenzando a desnudarme.

—Ah… Gaara, esp-espera… Mmh.

—Esperé todo el día ¿Crees que puedo saborearte y dejarlo pasar? Necesito tu cuerpo Hinata…

Suspiré al sentir mi pecho descubierto, entre besos, caricias y mordiscos no me di cuenta cuándo se deshizo de mis ropas, me empujó contra la cama. Me sonrojé al sentir como su mirada se clavaba con hambre en mi centro, abrió sus pantalones dejando lejos la correa, se deshizo de sus zapatos y de un movimiento fugaz me dejó boca abajo.

No entendía que pensaba hacer, no lo entendí hasta que sentí como abría mis piernas, comenzó a besar mi espalda y me indico que me alzara, apoyando mi peso en mis manos y rodillas. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y su espalda se pegó a la mía, jadeé al sentirlo entrar, su miembro ardía en calor, estaba tan delicioso, gemí su nombre, él dio una embestida entrando por completo en mí.

— Ah… Gaara —mordí mi labio inferior, mis brazos no dieron para más y dejé caer mi torso.

Él tomó mis caderas, las cuales permanecían en la misma posición y comenzó a embestirme, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, su mano izquierda mantenía su peso, pues aún estaba inclinado sobre mí. Me abrí más y él se acomodó mejor, con la mano izquierda me alzó, apegándome a su pecho ya recto, la mano que había estado sosteniendo mis caderas se deslizó hasta mi clítoris mientras ambos balanceábamos nuestros cuerpos al compás de sus estocadas cada vez más profundas.

Aferré mis manos a sus pantalones, mientras le suplicaba por más, deseaba que aumentara el movimiento, mi otra mano empujaba la suya para que se moviera con más rapidez sobre mi clítoris. Volví a colocarme en la posición inicial, aferré con fuerza las sábanas mientras él comenzaba a embestirme con más fuerza, con furia, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar por el placer, oculté mi rostro en el colchón para no gritar, Gaara se inclinó tomó mi rostro con su mano derecha, pude ver su rostro contraído por el placer, un placer que yo le otorgaba.

—Grita, quiero escucharte decir que eres mía…

Me besó de forma apasionada, mojando mis labios los cuales ya parecían estar secos. Al separarse de mis labios mi boca lo llamó de forma inconsciente.

Ahora que despierto entre sus brazos y lo observo dormir, recuerdo con un sonrojo en mis mejillas como le grite que era suya, solamente suya, que lo deseaba como a nadie.

Al despertar sentí la suavidad de la seda acariciar mi piel desnuda, alcé mi rostro del montón de almohadas desordenadas y el aroma a Gaara, él estaba frente a la chimenea fumando un tabaco. Admiré su cuerpo desnudo, su espalda era amplia que parecía volverse más estrecha al bajar, sus glúteos bien formados se marcaban al permanecer de pie, junto a sus piernas, no había notado que tenía pequeños cabellos que eran casi invisibles debido a su color rojizo. Sacó el habano de su boca y botó el humo, miró por sobre su hombro y me sonrojé al verme descubierta.

Él se volteó, mis ojos no pudieron despegarse de su miembro, al menos hasta que se acomodo a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos por la espalda, tomé el habano de su boca y lo coloqué en la mía, dándole una pequeña aspirada, él sonrió de medio lado.

Aspiró el aroma de mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Asentí con mis mejillas coloradas.

—Puedes tomar un baño, tú vestido está siendo lavado, así que tendrás que ponerte de mi ropa.

Besó mis labios de forma suave, mientras se colocaba una bata me indicó donde estaba el baño, su ropa y me aclaró que el agua ya estaba lista. Al salir me envolví en las sábanas, las dejé en la puerta, el baño estaba húmedo por el vapor, dejé ir un poco de agua caliente y la llené con agua fría, al estar tibia me introduje en la bañera, suspiré relajada, que bien se sentía.

Jadeé por el dolor que tenía en mi entrepierna, deslicé mis dedos y recordé cuando temblaba de placer consolándome a mí misma, mordí mi labio inferior, el recuerdo doloroso se borró al sentir el semen de Gaara. Sonreí en mis adentros, sintiéndome demasiado bien. Me limpié con cuidado de no lastimarme, al estar lista salí de la bañera.

Ahogué un gemido, Dios, no había una toalla.

Miré a mi alrededor, debía haber algo, de pronto cuando me disponía a moverme la puerta se abrió, todo el aire se estancó en mis pulmones, Gaara estaba vestido, pulcro y hermoso, mientras yo estaba desnuda y completamente empapada. Intenté tapar mi cuerpo, él sostenía una toalla en su mano, pero su rostro demostraba que no pensaba dármela, se apoyó en el marco de la pared mirándome de abajo hacia arriba.

—¿Puedes entregarme la toalla? —supliqué.

—Tal vez —mordí mi labio inferior—, sólo si caminas hacia mí sin taparte —abrí mis labios sorprendida, bien, correría. Me preparé para salir disparada pero él me detuvo—. Lentamente.

Dios santo, en qué me había metido.

Me armé de valor, dejé caer mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, temblando por el aire frío que entraba al baño y comencé a caminar hacia él, sus ojos no perdían detalle de mi cuerpo, cada parte era examinada, me sentía inferior, sentía ganas de llorar, se daría cuenta de mis desperfectos, tantos que no podía contarlos con los dedos. Abrió la toalla al estar frente a él y me envolvió en ella, sus labios buscaron los míos besándome de forma lenta y suave.

—Que hermosa eres…

No supe si aquello era mentira, pero si lo era, lo había creído. Me acompañó hasta salir de la habitación. Se sentó en un gran sillón de cuero situado frente a la chimenea, yo por mi lado comencé a ver sus ropas, tomé unos pantalones, los cuales me quedaron demasiado sueltos, sin embargo los doblé hasta que quedaron enrollados en mis tobillos. Sus camisa, todas blancas, me quedaron del mismo modo. Me sentía estúpida vestida de esa forma, sin embargo él parecía disfrutar el verme vestir.

Mis senos se veían a través de la tela, por lo cual su sonrisa prepotente no se borro, él recibió la bandeja de comida de Iruka, el cual me saludó a lo lejos pues Gaara le tapaba el camino. Cada tanto nuestras miradas se cruzaban mientras desayunábamos, ambos en la cama, deseaba mi ropa, tenía muchas ganas de saludar a Kakashi, me distraje pensando en cómo lo saludaría o si había escuchado mis gritos en la noche, distracción que Gaara aprovechó para robarme un beso.

Me sonrojé mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla besándome con suavidad. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, él empujó la comida acomodándome sobre él, enredé mis piernas en su cintura abrazándolo por el cuello. Podía sentir como desarreglaba mis cabellos.

—¡Hinata!

Me separé de golpe, Gaara volteó su rostro con su mirada cargada de odio, Temari hizo caso omiso y me jaló hacia ella.

—¡Gaara, violador, deja a la pobre Hinata!

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Regresé y traje vestidos nuevos para ti —me sonrió.

—Pero Temari…

Me intenté levantar para que parara de jalarme sin embargo Gaara me sostenía firme contra su ingle, Temari logró alzarme y caí de lleno sobre sus caderas, me di cuenta que estaba excitado, jadeé, no quería dejarlo pero Temari no me dejaría. Un par de golpes más y Gaara no resistió. En pocos segundos Temari me arrastró fuera de la habitación, no pude ver bien, sin embargo sé que alguien entró después de salir. Ahí fui consciente que Sakura estaba en la mansión y Gaara estaba excitado.

* * *

Ya vestida salí de la mansión Hatake, junto a Iruka, Temari y Kakashi, la tensión no se disipaba de mi cuerpo, Temari dijo que preferiría que Gaara no fuera, pues impondría sus gustos y ella estaría mejor sin ellos.

Suspiré por enésima vez mirando hacia la ventana, realmente no debía importarme que él fuera complacido por Sakura, simplemente éramos amantes, ni más ni menos, podíamos tener otros amantes, que yo no quisiera otro recaía en mis hombros, no en los suyos. Así que debía calmar mis sentidos femeninos de posesión y callarme, hacerle una escena de celos sería lo último, no lo culparía si dejara de verme y simplemente me creyera una estúpida inexperta.

Suspiré.

¿Realmente me estaba enamorando de Gaara? Aquello no debía ser, no podía, sin embargo allí estaba, sentada con unas ganas desgarradoras de llorar, suspirando cada tanto, queriendo regresar junto a él.

Divisé a lo lejos una cabellera oscura y larga, parecida al cabello natural de los Hyûga. Parpadeé repetidas veces, estaba alucinando, la única Hyûga aparte de mi era Hanabi y ella llevaba el cabello siempre recogido. Inconsciente mente llevé mi mano hasta mis cabellos. Cierto, era la primera vez que lo llevaba suelto. Por fin llegamos a lo que parecía una tienda con vestidos ya hechos, formé una mueca de disconformidad en mi rostro, jamás había comprado ropa ya hecha y al ver el letrero supe que ahí no estaba mi estilo normal, ropa francesa, normalmente escotada, llamativa y sensual.

En pocas palabras, inapropiada para una mujer casada.

—¿Hinata? —llamó Kakashi—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —hice una pausa—… Este no es mi estilo.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, por eso te trajimos aquí, para que des un cambio.

Me ofreció su brazo fundado en un traje negro de tela barata, lo tomé sin dudarlo y entré junto a él, los vestidos eran simplemente hermosos, tanto que temí el no verme bien. Pero al contrario, al salir y verme al espejo no pude reconocer a esa mujer, era otra persona. Temari sonrió triunfante, ella pagó cuatro vestidos, todos para mí. Me sonrojé y le dije que le pagaría después. Agradecí interiormente que se hubiera negado ya que Kiba jamás me hubiera dado dinero.

Luego paramos para almorzar algo en un restaurant, donde su especialidad era más que todo aperitivos, yo pedí un pastel de fresa, Temari un café junto a un pie y Kakashi e Iruka no pidieron nada. Mientras comíamos noté algo, Kakashi mira demasiado a Iruka, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez ellos eran iguales a Sasuke y Naruto. Me ahogué ante el pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Hina?

—Sí, discúlpenme un momento.

Salí por la puerta del frente para poder respirar con calma, estaba a punto de entrar hasta que en uno de los callejones escuche ruidos, ruidos conocidos, jadeos, gemidos. Me sonrojé y me dispuse entrar hasta que escuché un entrecortado "_Itachi_". La curiosidad era, quizás, mi más grande castigo. Con el corazón en la garganta avancé por el callejón, detrás de lo que parecía un montón de cajas, en las cuales me escondí, Itachi embestía bestialmente a Deidara, tapé mi boca con mi mano enguantada y noté que esa posición la habíamos usado Gaara y yo.

Itachi tomaba al rubio por los cabellos besando su cuello y masturbándolo mientras lo embestía una y otra vez. Por primera vez vi a Deidara sin el cabello recogido, parecía una mujer, sino fuera por el traje de hombre y su gran miembro goteante. Me pregunté mentalmente si sólo los Uchihas eran los que hacían el papel del hombre. Realmente no podía imaginarme a Naruto haciendo ése papel con Sasuke. Ambos llamaron mi atención cuando soltaron un suspiro entrecortado y cargado de placer, el semen de Itachi manchó los pantalones de Deidara el cual se retiró de forma lenta, se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo tomando el pene de Itachi entre sus manos.

No pude moverme, deseaba saber qué le haría ¿Masturbarlo? ¿Para comenzar de nuevo? Pero nada de lo que pasó por mi mente podría asemejar a aquello, Deidara había engullido a Itachi, tan profundamente que temí que se ahogara. Itachi pareció disfrutarlo. Mordí mi labio inferior ¿Gaara lo disfrutaría? Me alejé lentamente, temiendo que pudieran escucharme.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi ayudó a bajarme, todos estaban preocupados por mi constante calor y sonrojo, les repetía que estaba bien, no podía explicarles la razón de mi calentamiento corporal.

Avanzamos hasta la entrada, todos centrados en mí, Temari hablaba sobre algunas medicinas mientras Kakashi le explicaba algunas teorías a Iruka, al quedar parados en la sala, todos se dispersaron para poder buscar algo que bajara mi temperatura. El coro de _'Espera aquí'_ sonó, sin embargo no pude, comencé a caminar más rápido, los latidos de mi corazón parecían aumentar cada vez más, tenía miedo de encontrarme a Gaara con ella. Subí las escaleras a prisa intentando calmar mi respiración.

Al llegar al segundo piso logré ver que una de las puertas estaba abierta, parecía ser un estudio. Mientras avanzaba logré escuchar voces, cerré mis ojos ¿Se repetiría la historia? Avancé más a prisa, con una seguridad que no creí sentir, pensé que me desbocaría, quizá para vomitar ó por tropezarme.

Al asomar mi rostro lo vi, ella sobre él, ambos estaban sentados detrás del escritorio, mi corazón pareció morir en ese instante, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bájate ya, Sakura.

—¿Por qué? Sé que lo deseas.

—Deja de insistir.

—¡Dios, Gaara, me has tenido así todo el día! ¿Es por la tipa esa?

—No lo repetiré. Bájate.

—Bien, quédate excitado, pero sé que lo deseas Gaara, sé que deseas hacerme el amor.

Me alejé de la puerta lo más rápido que mis piernas temblorosas me dejaron, las lágrimas parecían no parar de salir, por más que intentaba limpiarme parecían no cansarse, bajé las escaleras con rapidez, no saldría huyendo como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Respiré profundamente, traté de calmarme apretando con fuerza mi vestido. Tomé todo el aire que pudo entrar a mis pulmones y continué caminando hacia la cocina, al entrar Kakashi alzó su rostro sonriente y me miró con su único ojo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?

—Sinceramente algo mareada, pero estoy bien —sonreí.

Kakashi se acercó a mí y tocó mi frente.

—Mmh —murmuró, tocando su propia piel—, parece que ya no tienes temperatura, al contrario, te has puesto fría de golpe —frunció el ceño.

—Debió ser el sol, me expuse mucho a él y mi piel se calentó y ahora estoy en el frío.

—No es una teoría convincente pero supongo que debió haber sido algo parecido.

—Señora Hinata —me llamó Iruka—, le ha llegado este papel, lo trajo una chica que la espera afuera.

Asentí agradeciéndole y tomé el papel en mis manos, al salir Tenten me esperaba escondida en una esquina.

—¿Tenten?

— ¡Señora! —pareció sorprenderse— Oh, el amo Kiba desea que regrese a la mansión, verá... —dudó en seguir hablando— Matsuri se fue por un asunto familiar y al parecer no le dijo nada y después llegaron unos amigos del Señor y —bajó la mirada—… Dijeron que la vieron tomada del brazo del doctor Kakashi, él espera afuera…

—¿Kiba?

Tenten asintió. Apreté mis manos con fuerza.

—Bien, busca a Shino, necesito que busque unas cajas, subiré a despedirme.

Tenten asintió y caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, al voltearme Temari me miraba con una dulzura tapizada con la pena. Yo le sonreí radiante, como si no sintiera nada, por años oculté la pena que la muerte de mi madre me había causado, poco a poco lo comencé a demostrar ya que nadie se daba cuenta. Solo tenía que retomar la técnica. Subí las escaleras y ella las bajó. Ambas nos abrazamos.

—Bueno —dijo al separarse—, no es que no nos volvamos a ver, mañana iré a tomar el té contigo.

—Será todo un placer —sonreí.

En ese instante Shino entró, Temari lo miró con tranquilidad, lo llamó sin hablarle y subió. Shino la siguió haciendo una reverencia al pasar a mi lado. Lo seguí con una calma exagerada, solté mi vestido al estar por fin en el piso y caminé hacia el estudio. Abrí la puerta de golpe encontrándome con Gaara, el cual le sostenía las muñecas a Sakura y la tenía contra el escritorio. Él se tensó y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. Le sonreí a Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Me despido, mi esposo ha venido por mí —hice otra reverencia—. Lamento haber interrumpido, con permiso.

Salí de la habitación, pero Gaara ya estaba tomándome del brazo. No jalé, no debía demostrarle que me dolía su tacto, lo miré a los ojos con hipocresía. Él frunció el ceño.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que viste —lo miré con una mueca de confusión.

—No hagas que no sabes Hinata.

—Escucha Gaara —me solté de su agarre—. Puedes estar con quien desees, al fin y al cavo sólo somos amantes, ni más ni menos.

Tras esto bajé las escaleras, manteniéndome firme. Kakashi me esperaba a la salida junto a Iruka, abracé al peli plateado y me permití soltar un sollozo y es que lo sentía como el padre que nunca había tenido. Él acarició mi espalda para que no se notara el temblor, al separarme besó mi frente limpiando mis lágrimas. Abracé a Iruka con una sonrisa en los labios y me despedí. Salí por la puerta con Tenten a mi lado.

Al voltear Gaara me miraba desde las escaleras, flameante, hermoso. Subí al carruaje, Kiba me esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacías por la calle con el Kakashi ése?

—Tomaba un café.

— Estabas con Temari. ¡Dijiste que estarías con ella! —gritó a mi oído.

—Lo estaba, ella entró antes y Kakashi me ofreció su brazo.

—No volverás a esta casa.

Mordí mi lengua, no debía contestar. No debía hacerlo. No debía.

—No haré lo que se te pase por la mente.

— ¿Qué? —me volteé a verlo.

—Estoy cansada de ti, cansada de vivir esta mentira ¡Por qué no me dejas y follas tranquilamente con Matsuri! ¡Deja de atosigarme, finjamos un buen matrimonio pero no intentes ser un marido de verdad en la intimidad! Lo que me produces es nauseas, no tienes idea de cuánto asco me das Kiba ¡Déjame tranquila!

Aquello lo había gritado a todo pulmón, Kiba simplemente estaba estupefacto, parecía una estatua con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Acomodé mi cuerpo y él el suyo, Tenten mantenía el rostro bajo, mientras nos sumergíamos en un silencio perpetuo.

_

* * *

_

Tenten me siguió hasta la habitación, Shino dejo las cajas sobre la cama, yo comencé a desechar vestido mientras Tenten metía los nuevos. Al caer la noche me había quedado con doce vestidos. Debía ir a comprar más, miré a la morena y sonreí, sí, iríamos las dos y le compraría a ella también.

De pequeña solía dormir sabiendo que algo estaba bien —_tenía a mi primo_— pero con un dolor en el pecho que parecía carcomerme esta noche volví a dormir así. Como hacía tanto no lo hacía, estoy segura haber llamado a Neji antes de dormirme.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**arreglado: Jueves, 9 diciembre. 12:12.


	7. Chapter 8

**« n/A »**

_Lo admito, el final fue forzado-suspira-me siento cansada. ¡No por el fic! Al contrario, ya he escrito bastante del siguiente capítulo, será cuestión de corregirlo y acomodarlo y decidir hasta donde será porque-mira el texto-sí, esta extenso. Con respecto a este capítulo la historia tendrá un nuevo matiz desde este momento, el drama-que no es mi fuerte-comienza desde ahora, trataré de alargarlo lo suficiente para que el fic sea interesante, pero que no llegue a ser tedioso, realmente no soy buena en dramas pero daré todas las depresiones que pueda dar(?._

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/Lemon.  
**Words**:

**d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Sin mirar un pasado bañado de sexo y perfumes._

_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

Me desperté _sola_.

Kiba había salido de viaje, al menos eso me comunico Tenten. Se había formado una tranquilidad en mi pecho al saber que él no estaría cerca.

Desayune _sola_.

Tomé la galleta con cuidado y la mojé con delicadeza en la taza de café. La llevé hasta mi boca y cerré mis ojos saboreándola, había tenido hambre desde la noche anterior, sin embargo no deseé bajar a cenar, no quería encontrarme con Kiba, más que todo porque no podía evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que había dicho.

En algunos momentos, cuando evaluaba mis palabras realmente pensaba en ir y pedirle disculpas, pero la mayoría del tiempo era una hora más donde me sentía liberada. De pronto la galleta se me antojó repulsiva y sin poder evitarlo la escupí en una servilleta. Cerré mis ojos intentando calmar el dolor en mi pecho.

No podía parar de pensar en Gaara, terminaría loca antes de poder olvidarlo, era enfermizo, la necesidad que mi cuerpo sentía por él era inhumana. Me pregunté si estaría con Sakura, volví a sentir las nauseas desgarradoras y el dolor de mi pecho se extendió hasta llegar a mis ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y me sentí demasiado débil como para levantarme y caminar para poder calmarme.

— **¿Señorita Hinata?**

Ahogué un quejido y limpié mis lágrimas con rapidez, me enderecé y me sentí estúpida pues seguramente mis ojos y nariz estarían rojos.

— **¿Sí?**

Mi voz tembló.

—** ¿Está usted bien?**

**—Claro que sí Tenten.**

**—Es que la señorita Temari está aquí ¿Debería decirle que esta indispuesta?**

**— ¡Oh, no, no!**

Presioné mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos con fuerza, tomé aire y sonreí.

—** ¿S-Se nota…?** —Tenten negó con la cabeza—**Bien, hazla pasar, por favor.**

Al desaparecer Tenten Temari entró radiante.

En ése instante pude notar que era una mujer realmente hermosa, fina pero a la vez fuerte, imponía. Sentí un agudo dolor, deseaba ser como ella, poder levantarme y dejar todo en el pasado, sin embargo la herida era demasiado profunda, mis sueños se habían arruinado, la fuerza que me había salvado de la oscuridad parecía haberme hundido más.

—**Espero que tengan el té listo**—Sonrió mientras se deshacía de sus guantes de lana.

Esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude y señalé una de las sillas traídas especialmente de España, otro de los orgullos de mi esposo. Suspiré ante el pensamiento mientras la tela del vestido de Tenten resonaba, tomó la tetera que había usado y colocó una nueva. Dejó dos tazas de porcelana. Fruncí el seño, sin embargo no hablé, sólo tragué más de mi café el cual ya estaba frío.

—**Gaara quiso venir.**

Alcé mis ojos y los fijé en ella.

Sus pupilas brillaron pícaramente, yo oculté mi rostro tras la taza.

—**Una pena que no viniera…**

En ese instante realmente deseé no haber dicho aquello, con todo mi corazón deseé que él no hubiera hablado con su voz ronca que parecía derretir cada parte de mi cuerpo, deseé no voltear y encontrarme con sus ojos aguamarinos que me producían escalofríos, que entumecían mis extremidades, tantas sensaciones que no deseaba volver a sentir, quería olvidarlas y que al parecer él no planeaba dejarme. Cada deseo parecía no querer cumplirse, me regañé mentalmente por ser tan débil ante él.

Gaara dejó de apoyarse en el marco y caminó a paso lento, calmado, hasta la silla situada a mi costado, tomó asiento de forma elegante, como si aquella fuera su mansión, como si yo fuera su esposa, me miró con sus ojos cargados de posesividad, como lo hizo cuando despertamos en la cama.

_Juntos, desnudos._

—**Buenos días Hinata.**

**—Buenos días Gaara…**

Respondí casi inmediatamente, porque ya no me sentía sola, porque las ganas de llorar eran de una pura felicidad, como si él hubiera ido por mí, a pedirme disculpas, a decirme que Sakura no era más que un error en su vida, que no me dejaría, pero aquello era pedir demasiado y aún cuando sabía que era un deseo ferviente que no se cumpliría al igual que el resto, no deseaba descartar esa posibilidad.

—**Le dije que hablaríamos cosas de chicas**—Rió Temari—**pero insistió y no pude negarme ¿No es así, Gaara?**

Él no retiraba sus ojos de mí. Logré desviar la mirada aplicando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero el sentir su mirada sobre mí no ayudaba en absoluto.

—**No deseaba quedarme en casa—**Respondió con tono seco.

—**Dime Hinata ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? **—La rubia llevó la taza de café humeante hasta sus labios.

No confiaba en mi voz, sabía que al hablar se partiría por completo. Traté de aclarar mi garganta de forma disimulada

—**Bastante bien, gracias ¿Ustedes?**

**—Pues yo no dormí en la mansión—**Temari sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—**lo que me recuerda que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, lo siento Hina, tomaremos el té otro día, este café estaba delicioso.**

No pude abrir bien mis labios cuando ya estaba dando un suave beso en mi mejilla y dando saltitos apresurados se perdía en la puerta de la salida, siendo perseguida por la pobre atareada Tenten.

Por tan sólo un instante me olvidé de su presencia pero él no permitió que fuera por mucho tiempo, sentí como su perfume me rodeaba y mi reacción fue el voltearme hacia el frente. Craso error, sus labios me esperaban hambrientos, apoyó ambos brazos a cada costado de la silla Española que mi esposo apreciaba quizá más que mis labios y me empujó con una fuerza voraz contra esta, intentando hundir su lengua lo más posible.

Intenté alejarlo pero mis manos me traicionaron y lo atraje hacia mí, lo había necesitado la noche anterior.

De pronto se alejó de mí, como si algo horrible lo hubiera asustado. Jadeó y lo vi confundido, su cuerpo retrocedió y tropezó con la mesa, para mi sorpresa se mantuvo exitosamente de pie, lo que me llevó a recordar que no todos eran torpes como yo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y de inmediato el Gaara seguro de sí mismo apareció, sus manos frías se deslizaron por mis mejillas y pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando.

—** ¿Por qué haces esto?**

**— ¿El qué?** —Pregunté temblando.

—**El complicarlo con tú desconfianza.**

Intenté replicarle, pero continuó hablando.

—**Entiende, soy un hombre que vive sus momentos, Sakura fue un momento, ni más ni menos, tú eres mi momento, mi presente y no pienso dejar que se pierda por un pasado que ya quedó olvidado ¿Entiendes?**

Su voz era dura, gruesa y ronca, controlaba una rabia y un deseo desbordante que producía pequeñas convulsiones en mi cuerpo mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo por mis mejillas. Traté de controlar los temblores y constantemente me limpiaba las lágrimas, pero era inútil.

Él me abrazó con fuerza, de un momento para otro terminamos en el suelo, él consolándome sin decir palabra alguna y yo aferrándome a su chaleco como si fuera la única forma de poder respirar, de poder seguir viva, él era la razón por la que estaba viva, no deseaba morir de nuevo.

En ése momento me di cuenta que lo amaba, lo amaba con toda la fuerza con la que una mujer puede amar a un hombre.

¿Qué pasaría cuando yo pasara a formar parte de ese pasado? ¿Sería despachada como Sakura? ¿Realmente quería eso?

Podía sentir sus manos recorrerme una y otra vez, no me interesaba la hora, no me importaba si Kiba llegaría, sólo podía hundirme en el pecho húmedo de Gaara que me acobijaba y rozaba al ritmo de sus estocadas. Sus músculos contorneados atraían mi atención y su respiración acelerada me demostraba lo bien que se sentía, al igual que yo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por el placer y el frío, la chimenea había sido lo último que pasó por mi mente al comenzar a hacer el amor junto a Gaara, deslicé mis manos por sus cabellos y los desordené mientras me aferraba más a su espalda. La cama sonaba justo a nuestro ritmo, rápido, ardiente, necesitado. Todo me mareaba, el placer era lo único que me aferraba a que eso era real, ese instante entre sus brazos.

Sus labios me atraparon y no me soltaron, nuestras lenguas se saboreaban, se acariciaban y hundían en la boca contraria buscando un control que era más que predecible quien obtendría. Él era el dominante, quien lograba controlar cada sentido, cada respiro, mi corazón latía al ritmo de su pene que se incrustaba en mi entrada, produciendo un roce desgarradoramente placentero.

Parecía humedecerme más, mis pezones hinchados eran acariciados por sus manos frías, me pregunté si él también estaría temblando, dejaron de lado mis senos y se deslizaron hasta mis nalgas, empujándome más contra su ardiente ingle, parecía ser lo único caliente en la habitación. De un movimiento veloz y casi ciego para mí, me acostó de nuevo sobre la cama, detuvo el vaivén dejándome en el aire y me sentí desesperada por las sensaciones que él producía en mí. Apoyó mis piernas en sus hombros y comenzó a embestirme de nuevo.

—**G-Gaara… A-Ah.**

Sus labios me buscaron para callarme, me sentí incómoda ante la posición, así que arqueé mi espalda alejándome de él, la penetración se hizo más versátil, el placer aumentó, el ritmo junto a él y el mareo y deseo me llevó hasta el orgasmo.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme nada, sólo quería explotar en miles de pedazos, deseaba quedarme así junto a Gaara, en ese exacto momento, en esa explosión descontrolada. Se dejó caer a mi lado y el frío me hizo jadear sacando el poco aire que aún me quedaba. Él se percató de esto y se levantó de un salto haciendo gala de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

Encendió la chimenea echando algo de leña y regresó a la cama, me acomodó en su pecho y me cubrió con las sábanas.

Decidí olvidarme de todo, había llegado a la conclusión que no tenía sentido el sufrir más si él había llegado hasta mí, si me había besado con la misma voracidad con la que yo lo besé, si me aferró con la necesidad que me estrujaba los huesos para con él.

Así que me rendía ante Sabaku no Gaara, era suya y no había fuerza sobre la tierra que pudiera evitar aquello, sin importar que me había enamorado y que para él era únicamente una cama más, me olvidaría de todo dolor, porque no sabía hasta cuando respiraría ó hasta cuando él podría permanecer a mi lado, sonreí al notar la influenza que había tenido sus palabras en mí, acarició la comisura de mis labios y me aferró con más fuerza.

Hasta este punto todo estaría bien, y era este punto el que me interesaba por ahora.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debía hablar? No, sería descortés, el regresar y desaparecer por la puerta no era una opción, mi vestido, tacones y hasta la puerta eran factores en potencia que producirían ruido y delatarían mi presencia pero tampoco podía quedarme allí apreciando el _espectáculo_. Era algo privado, mis mejillas ardían y lo sabía porque mi rostro en general despedía calor, mis palmas comenzaban a sudar debajo del guante y para mi desgracia mis ojos no se movían del mueble de madera blanca.

Itachi besaba sin compasión alguna a Deidara, el cual intentaba corresponder torpemente, sus manos se aferraban y acariciaban casi con desesperación. Intenté pensar en un plan de escape pero los gemidos de Deidara me desconcentraban.

Sus cuerpos no paraban de moverse, el calor que desprendían parecía venir directo a mí, mordí mi labio inferior, no estaba bien que siguiera allí pero realmente no deseaba interrumpir, de pronto ambos se detuvieron, sentí que sería descubierta y retrocedí, antes de hacer cualquier ruido ellos se volvieron a besar, esta vez más lentamente, sentí celos, realmente se querían, estaban tan sumidos en su mundo perfecto que realmente no notarían mi presencia sin importar lo que hiciera, sus manos ya no se acariciaban con deseo, sino por simple reconocimiento, como si quisieran trazar un camino suave por la piel que al parecer les pertenecía.

Retrocedí un par de pasos mientras Itachi apoyaba la frente en el cuello del rubio, sus respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco mientras se sentían, sin nada de por medio, por sólo sentirse. Cerré la puerta y me alejé con rapidez, esperaría mejor en la sala.

Unos minutos después Itachi apareció implacable, le sonreí, él se inclinó dándome un saludo mudo, Deidara apareció detrás de él arreglándose unos cuantos mechones.

—** ¿Hinata, un?**

Deidara pareció demasiado sorprendido, sus ojos viajaron de inmediato hacia Itachi el cual sólo miró hacia el horizonte, por alguna razón Deidara soltó un gruñido y le propinó un golpe, al parecer no sabía que tenía tiempo esperando—he de decir que mucho tiempo esperando, razón por la cual había ido a buscarlos—aprendí a ser más paciente en ese momento.

—**He venido a despedirme**—Sonreí dulcemente.

—** ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke, un? **—Preguntó luego de besar mi mano.

—**Ellos salieron, Naruto quería despedirse de tú hermana.**

Miré a Deidara con preocupación, su rostro lleno de brillo se ensombreció levemente, seguramente había pasado algo, pero me sentí apenada de preguntar. Los gritos de Naruto comenzaron a resonar por la habitación, Itachi deslizó su brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él, desvié mi mirada para que no sintieran que los incomodaba y me fijé en la puerta de entrada por donde pasaban Naruto y Sasuke.

—** ¡Hinata!** —Gritó eufórico—** ¡Llegaste, que alegría!**

**— No podrían irse sin despedirse**—Solté una de mis risitas tontas y correspondí en fuerte abrazo que me daba el Uzumaki—**realmente es una visita rápida, no quiero entorpecer su partida, sólo quería verlos—Me sonrojé.**

—**No digas idioteces Hinata, no entorpeces nada.**

El tono ronco de Sasuke me calmó, sin embargo aún me sentía de sobra. Ayudé a Naruto a empacar ya que su maleta no cerraba—suele suceder si no se dobla la ropa—y me retiré antes que los carruajes llegaran.

Caminé a paso lento, llamaría algún carruaje más adelante, deseaba caminar, aunque fuera tan sólo unas dos cuadras. Crucé la calle, la noche ya estaba comenzando a bañar las esquinas de sombras, al alzar mi rostro, apoyado en el marco de una barbería fumando un puro, me encontré a Gaara, sus ojos brillaron al verme y mis mejillas se tiñeron al reconocer para qué me estaba esperando.

* * *

Desperté con una sensación amarga en lo más profundo de mi garganta, suspiré suavemente y tanteé sobre la cama buscando el cálido cuerpo del conde, sin embargo no logré dar con él. Me reincorporé pero las cortinas no dejaban entrar ni un solo indicio de luz, sólo debajo de la puerta se lograba ver el sol mañanero pero era leve e inútil para mi ceguera.

Volví a tantear y me sentí ridícula, su cuerpo se sentiría de estar allí, pero logré dar con un papel, me moví dispuesta a salir de la cama y me percaté que seguía desnuda, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y me cubrí de inmediato con las sábanas, miré la hora dubitativa ¿Dónde estaba Tenten? Y como si pudiera leer mi mente la puerta sonó.

—**Adelante**—Murmuré.

Tenten entró a paso apresurado como solía estar, corriendo de aquí para allá, tras ellas pasaron un par de criadas más directo al baño con grandes tazones humeantes, al abrir las cortinas cerré los ojos pues la luz me molestaba, me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo y me cubrí por completo con las sabanas, bajo estas la luz era menor y al mismo tiempo la suficiente como para leer con calma.

_-Regresaré al atardecer, se presentó un problema con Temari, espérame, te deseo._

_Gaara-_

Sonreí, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y me alegró, aquél amor que quizá no era correspondido me hacía sentir viva, como nunca me había sentido, sonreí tontamente y me descubrí con cuidado de no mostrar más de lo debido, Tenten me sonrió.

—**Se ve radiante esta mañana, señorita Hinata.**

**—Gracias Tenten**—Me sonrojé—**Tráeme la toalla por favor.**

Ella obedeció de inmediato, me ayudó a envolverme en esta y caminé en puntillas hasta el baño, hacía frío y el suelo era la demostración más fiel. Tenten me ayudó a vestir y llevó el desayuno hasta mi habitación.

Realmente dejé casi todo lo que la cocinera me había hecho, aún cuando se veía apetitoso mi mente no estaba centrada en comer, el mal presentimiento no me dejaba tranquila, decidí olvidarme de aquello, no quería preocuparme demás, me instalé en la biblioteca de Kiba y comencé a leer, las horas se pasaron sin darme cuenta.

La historia de una hermosa joven que encontraba a su amor perdido dejó en mí una marca imborrable. Sentí una extraña sensación en mis dedos, miré el escritorio de Kiba con aparente calma. Frente a mí habían cuatro hojas y a un lado la pluma junto a la tinta.

Me encontré a mi misma tomando más hojas y escribiendo como loca, escribir mi vida de pequeña me produjo una melancolía que hacía tiempo no sentía, llegué a derramar un par de lágrimas sin embargo descargar aquellos recuerdos y pensar que alguien más leería mis alegrías, mis dolores, mis tristezas y amarguras, mis momentos gratos y desvelos me hacía sentir en paz.

No podía esperar a escribir sobre Gaara, sin embargo aún faltaban momentos que plasmar, temí tomar más hojas y sólo repuse las cuatro que ya había gastado, tomé las hojas y busqué algún artículo que me ayudara a guardar las hojas con bien, al conseguirlo me dirigí a mi habitación y las escondí debajo del cajón de mi peinadora.

Al mirarme al espejo noté, con horror, que mi vestido había quedado manchado de tinta al igual que mis mejillas y mis manos. Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté temblando. Fui consciente del creciente terror que Kiba causaba en mí.

Asomé mi rostro intentando cerciorarme que no hubieran personas, sabía que de no ser por Tenten Kiba ya sabría sobre mi amorío con Gaara, ya que todos los trabajadores le tenían un respeto que me parecía absurdo al moreno.

Para mi salvación Tenten subía con una bandeja de té caliente, casi grita cuando me vio, llevé mi dedo índice hasta mis labios haciéndole señal para que callara y así lo hizo. Al cerrar la puerta ella ya estaba sacando un vestido limpio.

—** ¿Cómo se ha hecho esto señorita Hinata?**

Preguntó alarmada mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

—**Pues… Entré al despacho de Kiba y comencé a e-escribir y me manché.**

Tenten hizo una mueca desaprobatoria y me sentí como una niña, por lo que me sonrojé. Ella volvió a tomar mi mentón y continuó limpiando con cuidado mi rostro. Me cambié y tomé el té mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar el vestido

Mientras bebía el té sentí unos suaves labios posarse en mi cuello. Estaba sentada frente al espejo y pude ver como el cabello fuego de Gaara sobresalía de mi piel.

Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato y mi cuerpo reacciono al calor de sus besos suaves y húmedos que se desplegaban por mi escote poco común en mí. Él pareció disfrutarlo, alzó la mirada y nos miramos ardientemente por el espejo con ésa pasión que él lograba sacar de mí y el fuego que siempre observaba en sus ojos al verme.

Abrí mis labios para hablarle sobre mi historia, pero él se adelantó y me besó con una voracidad casi animal. De un momento para otro me llevaba cargada hasta la cama y me lanzaba con furia en ella. Me asusté pues jamás le había visto tal deseo pero sus caricias se llevaron cualquier temor y trajeron el placer y un deseo casi tan descontrolado como el suyo.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora contra su pecho desnudo y marcado por músculos mientras sus labios se paseaban por mi rostro y cuello. Sus manos expertas en deshacerse de mi ropa ya me habían dejado indefensa, la barrera de ropa había caído al suelo sin poder evitarlo y sus labios ahora habían dejado de juguetear para pasar a recorrer mi vientre.

Con sus manos grandes y abrió mis piernas y su aliento chocó contra mi clítoris causando un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo entero, temí lo que fuera a hacer pero era demasiado tarde, sus dedos abrieron mis labios inferiores y su lengua se pasó sin pudor alguno por toda la zona. Arqueé mi espalda ante la extraña y cálida sensación.

Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí, expandiéndome con cuidado. El suave vaivén se formó, mi respiración se aceleró, estaba húmeda y él tenía la total vista de ello. Su lengua comenzó a lamer con cuidado mi clítoris y sus labios lo cubrieron abrazadoramente succionándome la vida en el acto.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos fuego mientras él desplegaba suaves besos por toda la zona, mi respiración parecía acelerarse al ritmo de su dedo el cual entraba y salía continuamente de mi interior. Mis labios clamaron su nombre y le pedí que entrara en mí. Él se separó de mí y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, dos de sus dedos entraban en mí marcando un ritmo ardiente que me producía espasmos en todo el cuerpo. Su mano libre comenzó a acariciar mi seno y sus labios viajaron hacia el otro sacándome suaves gemidos que traté de callar.

—**Gime**—Pidió—**Vamos Hina, gime más duro, quiero que grites mi nombre.**

Sus labios continuaron succionando mis senos. Sentí como el clímax se acercaba y no pude callar mis gemidos, grité su nombre fuerte y claro, pero él paró el movimiento cerré mis ojos sintiendo un calor embriagador y una tensión en mi zona baja que me cortaba la respiración.

Lo busqué con desesperación, el permanecía arrodillado sobre la cama con su pantalón a medio abrir, me subí sobre él y el cayó hasta estirar sus piernas, mis labios comenzaron a devorarlo sin calma, lo besaba con desesperación y deseo tomándolo por las mejillas, él sacó su miembro y lo acomodó en mi entrada. No me detuve, jadeé en su boca al sentirlo entrar lentamente. Me tomó con firmeza por las nalgas empujándome más contra él. Ambos gemimos cuando entró completamente en mí.

Comencé a mover mis caderas sobre él, mordió mi cuello succionándolo con hambre, estaba segura que me dejaría marcas. Mi cabello llegaba a colarse y era molestoso, pero él lo tomó con firmeza & sin mucha fuerza hasta colocar lo más que pudo en lo alto de mi cabeza haciendo presión, la cama comenzó a sonar junto al latido de mi corazón que hacía eco en mi cabeza. Todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en su cuerpo, podía sentir su miembro latir dentro de mí.

El placer se hizo extremo, jadeé alejándome de él, en un acto casi automático arqueé mi espalda, él me apretó con fuerza contra él y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba enloquecida y no pude callar mi grito de placer.

Sentí un fuerte frío que me envolvió de pronto. Gemí pensando que Gaara se había alejado de mi cuerpo y tanteé entre las sábanas para encontrarlo, sin embargo lo único que logré tocar me jaló con fuerza hasta tumbarme al suelo.

—** ¿Q-Qué…?**

Alcé mi vista y me encontré con el rostro encolerizado de Kiba.

— **¡Prostituta! ¡En mi hogar te atreves a revolcarte con otro!**

Su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Me aterroricé, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue tomar las sábanas y lanzarlas al fuego. Me di cuenta de mi desnudez y sonrojándome intenté cubrirme con una almohada.

Él me la arrebató.

—** ¡Humíllate, espero que te sientas orgullosa de lo que has hecho!**

Tenten rápidamente acudió en mi ayuda.

Kiba me alzó la mano dispuesto a pegarme, pero varios lacayos entraron para detenerle.

Gruñía y jadeaba mientras yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba segura que no había forma alguna de actuar ante aquello. Me sentía aterrorizada, lastimada y humilladla, pero no podía reaccionar ante todas aquellas sensaciones. Poco después de vestirme Tenten intentó traerme un té.

Mientras esperaba la bebida con un vestido negro de seda, el corsé combinaba con la gargantilla que adornaba mi cuello, mantuve mi cabello suelto pues no me daría tiempo de recogerlo. Escuché la puerta abrirse, mantuve mi rostro fijo en la chimenea que ardía, me sentía demasiado apenada con Tenten, pero quien jaló de mi brazo y tomó mis cabellos fue Kiba.

—** ¡Basta, p-por favor Kiba, detente!**

**— ¡Cállate, pagaras por todo esto!**

Me solté como pude, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, no era por el dolor pues realmente no me importaba, hasta cierto punto, lo que Kiba pensara de mí, él no tenía fundamentos para señalarme, sin embargo me dolía que Gaara no estuviera allí.

Me cansé de aquello, salí corriendo de la habitación, Kiba avanzó detrás de mí lanzando blasfemias, pero como siempre, Tenten lograba leer mis pensamientos y me esperaba al final de las escaleras, tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta correr al final del terreno Inuzuka.

—** Señorita Hinata**—Habló mientras me subía al carruaje—**ya le he dicho la dirección, iré en cuanto pueda ¿Sí?**

**—No te olvidaré Tenten, g-gracias.**


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Advertencia: **U.A - OoC - Lime  


* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Algo como una ¿Explo--- Qué?_

_

* * *

_

-

-

Miré con un fuerte sonrojo el cuerpo húmedo de Gaara, goteaba y no había toalla alguna que pudiera ocultar de mi mirada mal disimulada sus glúteos perfectamente redondeados y su espalda ancha. Miré de nuevo al suelo estrujando entre mis manos el pañuelo que Kakashi me había entregado para secar mis lágrimas.

Gaara parecía tranquilo, sólo me había abrazado mientras lloraba como una niña tonta.

Kakashi no pudo atenderme por mucho pues había estado trabajando en un experimento, sólo me dio unos calmantes y desapareció tras la puerta, así que mi oportunidad de pedirle una habitación quedó arruinada cuando Iruka se fue tras él.

Temari no estaba, al parecer se había escapado con Shikamaru, un joven bastante aburrido que se la pasaba paseando en los parques, según las habladurías era un artista, que no sentía aprecio por las cosas y solía pintar sin ganas, de ahí su fracaso, pero tenía talento.

Así que mi suerte me había dejado así, a solas con Gaara, en su habitación. No entendía mi nerviosísimo y lo atribuía a que siempre estábamos en mi habitación, donde me sentía con libertades, pero esta era una casa ajena y al parecer, sería mi nuevo hogar.

Volteé mis ojos hasta la cama y me aterroricé.

Gaara era mi amante. Más nada ¿Qué pasaría si él se tuviera que ir? Por supuesto que encontraría a otra y yo quedaría sola. Si se llegase a quedar, estoy segura que la razón sería la simple lástima que le produzco y que además, si lo veía desde un punto donde no me sintiera mal, él era el culpable, pues siempre había vivido en una realidad que no me molestaba, pero él me mostró un lado que me fascinaba, un lado que no quería perder.

Y por eso no me había dolido tanto el que Kiba me botara de la casa. En absoluto.

Miré hacia él de nuevo, estaba de medio lado, cubriéndose—para mí alivio—con una toalla. Se volteó hasta mí y camino a paso tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera estado desnudo frente a mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí brevemente.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras gotas caían de su cabello. Me levantó sin mucho problema y me sentí en sus piernas, se me hizo incómodo, ya que, el vestido se abultaba para el otro lado y sentía que caería ante el peso.

—Lamento todo esto—Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—Está bien Gaara, n-no fue tú culpa.

—Sabes que lo fue. No debí dejarme llevar en ése momento.

Intenté levantarme negando con la cabeza, sin embargo el me mantuvo firme, pegada a su cuerpo.

—Basta—Susurré—No hablemos más de eso.

Una vez más, traté de ponerme en pie, sin embargo, él me mantuvo soldada a su cuerpo. Su mano derecha recorrió con libertad mi cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta mi mejilla la cual acarició con dulzura.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas sin poder evitarlo, sentía mis orejas rojas debido al nerviosismo y es que no terminaba de acostumbrarme a saberme suya, a que él se tomaba esas libertades que eran ya una costumbre. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mundo se tornó color verde marino. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como nuca los había visto, concentrados como si no hubiera más en el mundo y me sentí tan especial porque creí que realmente era lo único que esos ojos miraban en todo el universo.

Sus labios suaves y cálidos recorrieron desde mi frente hasta mi cuello, mi corazón acelerado estuvo a punto de detenerse, mis manos se movieron inconscientemente, pero él las detuvo. Me dejó caer sobre la cama con suavidad mientras acariciaba mis piernas.

—Te amo—Me susurró.

Aquello fue lo que menos me esperaba, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas como la sangre, sangre que había parado de bombear mi corazón y mi cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que termino en pequeñas lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste, Gaara?

—Te amo.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios con suavidad.

—Te amo como a nada en el mundo.

Me sentía la mujer más feliz, me sentía completa, en sus brazos y con sus palabras, aquello no podía ser mejor. Nada podía arruinar aquello, estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar y besarlo con desesperación, susurrándole miles de te amo.

Nuestros besos aumentaron de temperatura. Sus manos se deslizaron de inmediato a mi entrepierna, la cual ya estaba húmeda, sus dedos se deslizaron sin problema alguno, produciendo al principio cierta incomodidad, para luego, con su suave vaivén darme el placer que necesitaba.

Sus besos se desplegaron por mi cuerpo, sus caricias ya no se veían entorpecidas por la ropa, sus palabras de amor en mi oído me estremecían, me sentía ida, como si aquella no fuera mi vida. Era demasiado feliz para ser verdad.

Todas las noches hacíamos el amor, en el baño, en el agua caliente, sus manos húmedas me recorrían mientras el jabón predominaba en nuestros besos. Mis risas se volvieron estruendosas y sus sonrisas se repetían cada vez más.

En la tarde descansamos en el parque, bajo un árbol sin importarnos de las palabras de los demás.

"_Ésa es la señora Inuzuka_" ó "_Que sin vergüenza es ése hombre_" solían ser los murmullos que interrumpían el cantar de los pájaros. Pero sus labios me cubrían y la calma me embriagaba.

Los desayunos eran en la cama, Gaara disfrutaba de lo que llamaba _"Buenos días_" Importante junto a las "_Buenas tardes_" y no podían faltar las "_Buenas noches_" claro que, a veces, por modales hacia Kakashi, tratábamos de no ser tan bien educados—según Gaara.

Pasó un mes desde que Kiba me dejó en la calle. Suspiré cansinamente. Me pregunté dónde estaría Tenten, le había enviado varias cartas, pero ninguna la respondió.

Mientras peinaba mi cabello suelto—_Lo mantenía así, pues Gaara amaba acariciarlo_—escuché un ruido espantoso. Asustada me levanté dejando todo sobre la peinadora. Alcé un poco mi vestido mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y no lo solté hasta llegar a la cocina, de donde Kakashi salía envuelto en humo.

Cayó al suelo para mi desespero.

— ¡Kakashi! —Grité. Gaara apareció y al verme me tomó de la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Gaara, Ka-Kakashi!

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, pero él rápidamente miró al suelo, al verlo se alarmó, su rostro perfecto se contrajo, lo volteó pues había caído boca abajo y revisó su pulso.

Iruka apareció ahogado por el humo. Reaccioné como pude y corrí hasta él, para guiarlo a la salida.

— K-Kakashi—Susurró.

—Gaara ya lo trae, tranquilo.

El humo se disipó mientras veía como se iban Iruka y Kakashi al hogar de un médico, amigo del peliplateado. Mi corazón estaba triste, estaba preocupada por Kakashi, tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Suspiré mientras cerraba la puerta. Subí las escaleras para ver a Gaara, desde que había sacado a Kakashi inconsciente había estado actuando distante, frío. Temía que estuviera lastimado ó algo.

Al entrar al estudio sus ojos se fijaron en mí, su belleza y sensualidad siempre me sorprendían, le sonreí dulcemente.

—Ga---.

* * *

┌**D**┐

* * *

«Nota de Autor»

_Un fic malo, con un capítulo malo ¿Qué puedo decir? Corto, lo sé, es sólo una entrada al siguiente capítulo, hecho rápido porque sino nunca actualizaría, tenía que obligarme a escribirlo porque la inspiración para esa parte se esfumó. Ahora estoy escribiendo más adelante. En fin, espero que igual les guste y prometo actualizar pronto._


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: **Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Advertencia: **U.A - OoC  


* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_vulnerable, tan increible que es casi degustable; mentiroso._

_

* * *

_

-

-

—**Quiero que te vayas. Me estorbas Hinata, realmente me molesta tu simple presencia. Me repugnas.**

Mis ojos se clavaron atónitos en él. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Retrocedí como una forma de protegerme del monstruo que se formaba ante mis ojos, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, era demasiado terrorífica, demasiado irrealista, todo aquello parecía sacado de una novela de las tantas que había leído en esos últimos días.

_¿Por qué me había dejado quedarme con él hasta ese momento, de ser verdad lo que decía?_

Entonces todo cobró sentido, había esperado a que Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara y Naruto se fueran.

Recordé una charla junto a Temari quien me había dicho que por alguna razón Gaara no se había comportado receloso con este amorío que tenía y me agradeció pues suponía que yo era la causa.

Claro que lo era, él deseaba que ella se fuera para entonces dejar que Kiba supiera todo sobre nosotros y terminara dejándome en la calle. Y ahora Kakashi se había ido junto a Iruka. Estaba sola.

Él sonrió al ver mi rostro desfigurado por el terror, el miedo me invadía con una rapidez alarmante. Pero lo que más me abrumaba era que ése terror que sentía no era por lo que él pudiera hacerme, sino porque podría perderlo.

Enderecé mi espalda y bajé mi rostro intentando calmarme pero la posición fue perfecta para que las lágrimas se deslizaran sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

—**Mientes**—Susurré—**Gaara... N-no sigas ¿Por qué dices tales tonterías?**  
—**Venganza. He de suponer que te diste cuenta que estás sola... Sola como alguna vez Neji me dejó. Adolorido y desangrándome.**

Hizo una pausa destruyendo la distancia que nos separaba. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro alzándolo para encontrar nuestras miradas.

—**Ahora tú, lo que una vez fue su fuerza, estas lastimada, sangrando internamente y me regocijo al verte así.**  
Ante cada palabra mi corazón parecía destrozarse. Mi cabeza aún no aceptaba aquello.  
—**No lo hagas, n-no hagas lo mismo q-que Neji. ¡No conseguirás la venganza a través de mí!**  
—**Por el contrario. Para tu padre, como para muchos, eras sólo una molestia, no le importabas, a diferencia de lo que creaste en Neji, eres la luz de sus ojos. Tú dolor será su dolor.**

Sus manos me tomaron con fuerza mientras sus ojos me perforaban, taladrando las heridas que me causaban sus palabras.

—**Dime algo, Hinata**—Arrastró mi nombre con desprecio—** ¿Qué es peor? ¿Ser catalogada como una prostituta que engañó a su esposo ó haberte enamorado de alguien que siente odio por ti?**

Aquello pareció destruirme. Caí al suelo de rodillas escuchando únicamente el sonido de la seda, mi corazón ya no sonaba. Me sentía utilizada, humillada.

Se había dado cuenta de mis debilidades, había explorado mi cuerpo tantas veces, seguramente pensó que yo era una flácida, una mujer pecadora, desesperada por sentirse amada. Tonta por enamorarse en tan sólo diez meses.

Había jugado conmigo de todas las formas posibles y lo que más me golpeaba era el saberme no correspondida.

Mi orgullo me pareció poca cosa en aquél momento, mi fuerza como mujer había quedado en el suelo, sólo me quedaba aferrarme a la idea de que todo fuera una pesadilla.

—**Mientes Gaara**—Mi voz rota no me dejaba hablar del todo bien, pero sabía que él me entendía—**s-si esto es por mis sentim-mientos, no los tomes en cuenta...**

El aire que usé me ahogó.

—**No te humilles Hinata.**  
Su tono era burlesco, casi desgarradoramente asqueado.  
— **¡No! ¡Tú no eres así, me necesitas, me lo demostraban t-tus caricias! ¡Aún ahora deseas ha-hacerme el amor!**

Su cuerpo se tensó y su mueca pasiva se desfiguró. Me miró con odio.

—**Entiende algo Hinata, siempre ame a Sakura. Olvida esas noches, porque en mi mente lo hacía con ella.**

Mi cuerpo levemente alzado e inclinado hacia él cayó desparramado, una vez más, en el suelo. La amaba a ella, la necesitaba a ella. J_amás pensó en mí._

No resistí más el dolor. Me levanté alzando el exceso de tela conmigo y salí corriendo por la puerta del estudio. Bajé las escaleras atropelladamente y de no ser porque me sostenía de la barandilla hubiera caído.

Temblaba y me costaba respirar. Salí a la calle y no volteé a ver lo que estaba detrás de mí. No podía ver tales recuerdos dolorosos.

Me detuve alterada, sentía unas nauseas desagradables y el dolor de cabeza me era insoportable. Estiré mi mano al ver un carruaje. El conductor tenía un aspecto arisco, sus dientes estaban picados y parecía tener una joroba. Pero no tenía tiempo de asustarme por su aspecto.

—**L-Le pagaré al llegar, a la mansión Inuzuka.**

El hombre gruño y al golpear el techo pude escuchar el latigazo que lanzó a los caballos. El camino se me hizo eterno, tomó el mismo camino que había recorrido tantas veces en compañía del conde. Un camino que no volvería a ser junto a él. Lleno de simples recuerdos que me traían a la realidad, una realidad que me decia que él no me amaba.

Al llegar me bajé y le dije que mandaría un lacayo para pagarle. Caminé apresuradamente hasta la entrada, toqué la puerta y Matsuri me abrió. Su semblante era de sorpresa y aún mayor fue la mía al ver uno de mis vestidos adornando su juvenil figura.

Ignoré aquello, me disponía a entrar cuando Kiba salió. Sus ojos brillaron en fuego y odio.

—** ¡¿Qué haces aquí, cualquiera?!**  
Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Camino contra el viento y me tomó del brazo llegando a causarme daño.  
—**Fuera de aquí... No vuelvas a mi casa**.

Ambos comenzamos a forcejear, aquello era increíble de creer, esa había sido la casa de mis padres, donde había nacido, crecido y vivido la infelicidad de mi matrimonio. Pero era una mujer, pequeño detalle que había olvidado pues al estar con Gaara él no me despreciaba, como si valiera menos por tener una vagina. Yo era la mujer sumisa y todos los bienes que una vez fueron míos habían pasado a formar parte del buen nombre de mi esposo. Un esposo que vestía a su amante con mis ropas y le daba el lugar que una vez me correspondió.

Me lanzó a la calle y ante mis movimientos, con la torpeza, terminé tropezando con mi vestido y caí, inevitablemente. El hombre del carruaje me miró desde su alto puesto, no se movió, quizá sólo admiraba y disfrutaba como una mujer era humillada.

—** ¡No regreses jamás ó te juro que acabaré con esta mala fama que me estás causando!**

Mis ojos cegados por las lágrimas lo miraron por lo bajo, tomando el plano entero del suelo. Jalaba a Matsuri con fuerza, dándole empujones para que entrara a la casa. La puerta de madera que me vio crecer se cerró mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de frío en el suelo.

Me estremecí temblorosa, cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pasar de correr por montañas junto a mi primo Neji, a estar tirada en el suelo sin un lugar aparente al que ir. En ése momento me di cuenta que el hombre no se había movido, logré sentarme para no dar más pena de la que ya debía. Traté de calmar mi respiración mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

—**Suba**—habló—**sé a dónde llevarla.**

Por alguna extraña razón confié en ése hombre. No esperé que me ayudara, ya no era una dama. Pero no tenía de otra.

Me levanté dándome cuenta que me dolía la cadera. Tomando toda la fuerza que tenía me trague las lágrimas caminé cojeando hasta el carruaje. Entré en silencio y no volví a mirar por la ventana, las sombras me aterrorizaban así que deseche la idea de mirar el camino. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el dolor había quedado en segundo plano pues no podía sacarme la idea del lugar hacia el cual me dirigía.

El carruaje se detuvo y el olor fétido al basurero me envolvió, tragué con dificultad y miré por la puerta, ya abierta, las calles inundadas por la oscuridad y resquicios con desperdicios. Me bajé por temor a que el hombre me buscara y sacara, miré con recelo el resto de la calle y el sonido del carruaje se dejó escuchar, mis ojos se aguaron inevitablemente al verme sola en aquél lugar.

No tenía idea de dónde me encontraba, nunca me interesó aprender las partes por las cuales me movía y ciertamente, no creía haber pasado por aquí con anterioridad.

Frente a mí se veía lo que parecía una posada, imaginé que ése era el lugar al cual el hombre me había deseado guiar. Sin dudarlo recogí mi vestido y me arrastre con las pocas fuerzas que aún me mantenían de pie hasta la puerta. Temerosa me dispuse a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió violentamente y un hombre tropezó contra mí, cayendo ambos al suelo.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones e intente liberarme de aquél peso sofocador. Entre risas y un fuerte aroma a licor comencé a dar confusos empujones a aquél hombre.

—**Mira que tenemos aquí.**

* * *

┌**D**┐


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: **Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Advertencia: **U.A - OoC - Violación.  


* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Lanza tú la primera piedra._

_

* * *

_

-

-

Al fin el peso se escurrió a un lado de mi cuerpo. Al poder ver con claridad mi corazón aulló de terror, eran tres hombres. Quien había caído sobre mi intentaba torpemente ponerse de pie esbozando una sonrisa. _Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió_. Supe que estaba en problemas y sin dudarlo me levanté temblando y me excuse. El tipo se apoyó en mi para estabilizarse. Retire mi brazo de inmediato y él volvió a caer.

— **¿A dónde vas preciosa?**  
Otro de los hombros me tomó del vientre y me pegó a su cuerpo de espaldas. Intenté soltarme, pero tomó mi mano derecha con fuerza, alzándola.  
— **¡P-Por favor, s-suélteme!**  
El hombre no me escuchó. Sus labios asquerosamente húmedos comenzaron a andar por mi cuello.

El otro hombre, que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a deslizarse bajo mi vestido. Mis lágrimas y gritos comenzaron a escucharse, ellos, ante esto, me jalaron hacia un hueco con aroma a humedad. Sus manos sucias me recorrían mientras uno de ellos introducía sus dedos en mi boca.

Gaara una vez había hecho eso, luego de lamérselos él, los había introducido en mí.

El asco que sentía de esos hombres sin moral, de mi misma mientras ellos me  
desnudaban y de Gaara por haber destruido todo lo que una vez había significado algo en mí me mareaba. Aparte, claro esta, del fuerte olor. Quizá era el olor a humedad, ó el aroma a alcohol, no estaba seguro que influía más.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa, no mirar mientras ellos se turnaban al penetrarme. De cualquier forma las lágrimas no me permitían ver bien. Los odiaba, el dolor en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón, deseaba que ellos lo sintieran, deseaba matarlos. Ya no tenía la esperanza de que alguien me salvara, sólo esperaba que alguien me vengara.

Pero estaba sola.

Sus manos lascivas y callosas se arrastraban por mi piel, sentía como si desplegaran en ella suciedad. Era inútil cada movimiento que hacía. El evitar sus besos sólo hacía que me ganara un golpe en el rostro. La sangre comenzó a llenar mi boca, podía saborearla y me era repugnante, sin embargo, era el dolor en mi cabeza lo que me distraía. Me encontraba boca abajo sintiendo el suelo sucio raspar mi piel, mientras aquella persona jalaba mis cabellos, produciéndome daño en mi interior.

Dolía, dolía como nunca, estaban siendo salvajes y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus asquerosidades. Me odiaba por ello. Pero no podía hacer más. Sólo esperar a que todo desapareciera.

Ahora que ellos habían terminado manchando mi cuerpo con ése líquido, ahora que se habían ido y me encontraba tirada en el suelo, experimentaba algo que jamás había logrado sentir.

_El odio._

_*****  
_

Abrí mis ojos, me pesaban y dolían, seguramente estaban rojos de tanto llorar, suspiré pesadamente; no había sido una pesadilla, escuché ruido y como un regalo del cielo Tenten apareció con su rostro tranquilo para limpiarme el rostro.

—**Mi señora.**

Su voz estaba trancada, quizá le dolía demasiado ver el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba. Sonreí.

—**Que alegría que estés aquí**—Miré a mi alrededor— **¿Dónde estamos?**  
—**En el prostíbulo del lugar, mi señora...**

No reaccione de alguna forma. Me pareció correcto. Así me sentía. Y no me molestaba, no era una mujer de sociedad que debía mantener un perfil bajo, era una mujer que debía sobrevivir bajo cualquier medio y ya no me importaba nada, mi cuerpo no me pertenecía, era de Gaara y él ya no lo quería.

Que lo tomara el mejor postor.

—**Fuí...**  
—**Calle señora.**  
—**N-No… Yo fui… violada **  
Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y los míos por cansancio.  
—**Está bien si estoy aquí. Eso s-soy… Una prostituta.**  
—** ¡No señora, no diga esas cosas! ¡Buscaremos algo mejor!**  
Negué con la cabeza  
—**Está bien, yo trabajaré aquí. Tú debes regresar a la mansión.**  
—**Yo renuncie mi señora. No estaría allí para servir a alguien como Matsuri. Sólo a usted**

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, de inmediato se aguaron a causa de mis lágrimas. Estiré mi mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricié con suavidad.

**—Gracias Tenten...**  
**—Buscaremos algo mejor**  
**—No... Sabes que no sé hacer nada, no habrá quien me reciba. Yo estaré bien aquí. Ya no importa Tenten.**

Mi buena Tenten permaneció en silencio, sus ojos tristes me conmovieron y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la abracé. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir y junto a ellas las mías se aventuraron una vez más.

Después de aquello—_según Tenten_—quedé inconsciente por dos días. Pálida como si fuera una muerta y con fiebre. Sostuve largos sueños que me llevaban a mundos desiertos, algunas veces podía ver el rostro de Gaara, diciéndome te amo. Otras veces, en las cuales gritaba de dolor, lo veía amándola a ella, a Sakura. Al recuperarme aún podia ver el resultado de los golpes y la fiebre en mí.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la ala de la dueña del prostibulo y como cambio me ofrecí como trabajadora.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y sin darme cuenta ya se acercaba diciembre, en un año mi vida había cambiado tan radicalmente que algunas veces, mientras atendía a un cliente, pensaba si realmente aquello era verdad.

Las chicas del prostíbulo eran dulces, marcadas por un pasado que nos habían contado a Tenten y a mí—era la forma de introducirnos a la _familia_—, muchas habían sido abandonadas desde pequeñas. Ninguna lloró al contar su historia, lo que nos queda a mujeres como nosotras es ser fuertes. Eso decían mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba.

Los chistes en la tarde mientras tomábamos el té en burla, eran infaltables, no parábamos de reírnos sobre los hombres que aparecían en busca de nuestra cama. Muchos eran adinerados que no conseguían calentar la cama. Otros eran jóvenes hermosos traídos por sus padres para ser introducidos en la sociedad masculina, donde el pase es el tamaño del pene y las medallas se ganaban por la cantidad de prostitutas que se tiraban. Muchos de ellos falta de dotación y otros una fiera en la cama.

Por mi cama en aquél tiempo habían pasado muchos hombres, cada uno con un cliché, con un cuerpo espectacular forjado por cabalgatas, con un deseo casi animal, pero ninguno había despertado en mi lo que Gaara despertó. Un sentimiento que me sumaba en la excitación con sólo dirigirme una mirada.

Aquella existencia me era pasable, no me sentía avergonzada de ser lo que era, sin embargo no era mi gusto, me dolía recordar lo que una vez fui.

Más de una vez fui golpeada, maltratada, aquello no era vida, era la muerte.

Me preguntaba constantemente si Gaara había esperado hundirme hasta este punto ¿Realmente tanto me odiaba? Algunas veces recordaba su rostro apacible y sus ojos brillosos mirándome mientras entraba en mí, produciendo que mi mundo diera vueltas y susurrando suaves _te amo_. No podía creer que aquello había sido una mentira. Se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Eso es lo que me gusta pensar.

No indago más allá. Mi corazón no da para más.

No me gusta pensar que él realmente ama a Sakura. Y sí, es absurdo pero eso es lo que más ocupa mi mente, ella junto a él. Se me revuelven las tripas y en más de una ocasión me regañaron por vomitar mientras complacía a un cliente.

Había aprendido varias cosas, pero aún me sentía tan vulnerable como antes. De no ser porque Tenten se encontraba a mi lado, no habría podido continuar, ella me cuidó después de haber pasado esos días inconsciente. En un principio tomaba los clientes que a mí me tocaban, ella había sido mi pilar cada vez que caía, bajo el enredo de mis sueños y mi desespero por buscar a Gaara.

Limpie disimuladamente las lágrimas que se desprendieron y paré frente a un puesto.

—**Compremos aquí Tenten..**.

Ella me miró por unos segundos. Sabía que mi voz era más ronca y baja, mis ojos eran fríos y muchas veces estaban rojos por las noches de trabajo donde no hacía más que llorar. En resumen, ya no era la misma, me veía frente al espejo y ciertamente, la belleza de niña de casa mimada s había esfumado dejando ojeras, golpes y una mirada cansada. Pero de resto todo estaba igual.

—**Sí**—Respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Al voltearme dispuesta a entrar una mujer se paró frente a mí.

—**Aquí no entran putas.**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla, se parecía tanto a mi madre, sólo difería en la voz y la calidad de piel, mi madre había sido una mujer bendecida desde cuna y con una voz angelical.

Mordí mi labio inferior incapaz de hablar.

Tenten me apartó.

—** ¡¿Por qué no?!**—Exclamó hecha una fiera. Mordí mi labio al ver como varios campesinos se preparaban. Jalé a Tenten del brazo temerosa.

**—Vámonos Tenten, esto es inútil.**  
**— ¡No, quiero que me diga qué me hace menos mujer que ella!**  
**— ¡¿Qué has dicho, perra?!**

Aquello fue lo que hizo desfallecer la paciencia de Tenten. Miré con horror como se abalanzaba sobre aquella mujer.

Los cabellos caían al suelo tras cada jalón. De pronto, dos hombres se acercaron a separarlas comenzando a golpear a la castaña para que soltara a la mujer. Aquello no lo soporte y mi calidad de señora de un hogar respetable quedó atrás.

Me lance a la espalda de ambos comenzando a golpearlos con toda mi fuerza. Uno de los hombres me jaló y caí sobre Tenten. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando el hombre soltó su cabello y desde mi posición logré ver como rasguñaba el rostro de ésa señora.

Los hombres comenzaron a intentar sacarme. Pero yo los detenía con rasguños salvajes y mordidas. La sangre la saboreé en mi boca y me asusté. Era un horrible recuerdo.

La gente comenzó a lanzarnos piedras, se alejaron de nosotras y ante el dolor Tenten paró, la mujer aprovechó para deslizarse lejos de ambas, aterrorizada.

Las piedras eran impactadas con fuerza, como si realmente muchos de ellos no fueran en busca de nuestros servicios.

Tomé a Tenten para cubrirla pero entonces las piedras pararon de llegar.

Abrí mis ojos y alcé la vista encontrándome con una cabellera larga. Fruncí el ceño, quién era aquella mujer.

Sentí una fuerte puntada en la cabeza y me di cuenta que mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

* * *

┌**D**┐


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: **Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Advertencia: **U.A/OoC/Lime  


* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_La debilidad de un título, la fuerza de un corazón_.

_

* * *

_

-

-

Sentí una fuerte puntada en la cabeza y me di cuenta que mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

Solté un quejido al intentar moverme, el dolor era desagradable, constante, se extendía por todo mi cuerpo como si quemara.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba todo borroso. Tomé asiento con las fuerzas que me quedaban y aguardé a que el mareo desapareciera y mi vista se normalizara. Suspiré al alzar mis parpados por segunda vez y comprobar que podía ver, descubrí mi cuerpo y lo encontré lleno de cortadas, aparentemente aún abiertas, eran pequeñas pero algunas parecían ser profundas.

Mis ojos se aguaron y me sentí torpe por ello.

—**Por fin despiertas...**

Los ojos blancos.

Las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza. ¿Cómo no pude reconocer ése cabello? Intenté limpiar mis ojos para asegurarme que estaba bien lo que veía, que no era una mentira. Al comprobarlo mi corazón se aceleró.

—**Neji...**

Me pregunté mentalmente si era correcto llamarlo primo ó por su nombre. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—**Hinata**—Me sonrojé ante su dureza, cohibida.

Siempre que pensaba en él, lo veía como un niño, jamás como el hombre que se erguía frente a mí. Intenté calmar mis sollozos, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, y no estaba segura si era por la felicidad de tenerlo allí, por la calma que me producía el pensar que él volvería a protegerme como antes ó si era por la rabia de seguir en aquella realidad; sola, en un prostíbulo, sin Gaara. De una manera u otra, había deseado con todo mi corazón que quién me salvara fuera Gaara, aún ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, lo sentía como mi salvador. Pero ya no era así, era Neji quien me había salvado, ahora estaría bien junto a él, las cosas mejorarían y no tendría por qué seguir pensando en Gaara.

—**Así que eres una prostituta.**

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron junto a mis movimientos, mi corazón se estrujó. Y aún cuando aquellas palabras me dejaron en un estado de perplejidad, pero era consciente de mis lágrimas, las cuales no dejaron de caer. Él miró con asco el lugar al que le decía hogar.

— **¿Dime por qué has terminado así?**  
—**Mi esposo me engañaba.**

Respondí automáticamente, como si deseara no dejarlo hablar y protegerme de lo que sentía que se avecinaba. Él volteó a verme. Y con su mirada fría ahogó todo intento de valentía en mí.

—**Me engañaba con la mujer que me atendía y yo... Yo decidí tener un amante... Pero.**  
—**Tch... Te descubrió**—Alcé la vista—**Tan torpe como siempre, eres una cualquiera, no puedo creer cuán bajo has caído.  
**  
Mi cuerpo vibró de furia. Tenten entró junto a una de las chicas que trabajaba allí, Kin. Ambas se alegraron al verme despierta, pero las lágrimas en mis ojos las alertaron. Tenten me conocía y al ver la contracción en mi cuerpo supo que algo iba mal.

Avanzó como una sumisa criada, se dispuso a curarme mientras Kin esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, consciente de la mala aura.

Algo en mí interior se rompió en miles de pedazos, mis lágrimas pararon de salir y aferré con fuerza las sabanas entre mis manos, estaba cansada de sentirme tan humillada, no tenían derecho. _No lo tenían_.

— **¡Tú no me llamas puta!** —Gruñí— **¡Toda mi vida fui humillada, por ti, por mi padre y por Kiba! ¡Pero él no me humillaba! ¡Él me miraba! ¡Pensé que estaría conmigo, a diferencia de ti! ¡Estaba lista! ¡Estaba perfecta a su lado, porque con sólo decirme te amo me sentía feliz!** —Sus ojos me miraron confundidos**— ¡Todo me daba igual porque lo había encontrado! ¡Pero él me dejo! ¡Prefirió la venganza, y me estoy recuperando! ¡No pretendas que me disculpe por como decido reparar lo que, en gran parte por tú culpa, se rompió! ¡No sé qué sucedió con Gaara! ¡No sé lo que sucedió con tú padre! Pero… **—Me detuve, atragantándome con mis sollozos—**Pero no permitiré que me llames puta de ésa manera, así como tampoco permitiré que me vuelvan a arrastrar en el suelo por sus estupideces de macho, cuando sólo demuestran una falta de inteligencia inimaginable. **

Me levanté como pude y, manteniendo una posición erguida le señalé la puerta.

—**Ya no te necesito…**

Él me miró con el seño fruncido. Avanzó fuera de la habitación como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien. Contuve mi respiración hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente segura como para derrumbarme. Me dejé caer y escuché lejanamente el grito que Tenten dio al verme caer. Deseaba perder la conciencia pero me mantuve lo más despierta que pude. Era una mujer fuerte, y aún si no lo era, debía llegar a serlo.

Las palabras de Tenten sonaban lejanas, no les tomé importancia. Me mantuve quieta en el suelo, ella dejó de parlotear y me abrazó.

—**Estoy tan orgullosa de usted, Señora Hinata.**

Sonreí interiormente, cerré mis ojos y descansé entre los brazos de mi dulce Tenten.

Era suficiente para ése día.

*****

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda amplia. No tenía cabeza para nada, sólo podía sentir como entraba en mí una y otra vez, expandiéndome. Mi corazón hacía eco en mi mente mientras mis gemidos parecían alentarlo a aumentar el ritmo.

Mis labios lo buscaron desesperadamente y mis manos se perdieron en sus cabellos color sangre. Mordisqueé su labio inferior y él sonrió divertido mientras me sonrojaba más.

No deseaba abrir del todo mis ojos, deseaba quedarme con la visión de su cuello grueso, marcado por el esfuerzo, sus labios con una maliciosa sonrisa, sus mejillas adornadas por sus patillas. Su cuerpo sobre el mío.

No deseaba ver sus ojos y ver que no eran verdes.

Abrí mis labios para gritar su nombre mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Él se salió de mí con rapidez antes de alcanzar el clímax. Termino sobre mi cuerpo, jadeando con placer con locura, podía sentir ése líquido blanco caer sobre mí. Mientras se vestía y me miraba triunfante desde la puerta, abrí mis ojos. Aquél no era Gaara, él no iría a un lugar como este, tenía a su mujer personal.

Suspiré cansadamente. Tomé mis ropas y me vestí con lentitud. Era mi tercer cliente. Estaba agotada.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por los pasillos dorados del lugar, adornados por cuadros eróticos y candelabros. De cada puerta salía un sonido diferente. Le habían dado una habitación a Neji, hacía dos días no salía de ella; estaba comenzando a preocuparme, así que, ya que había cubierto la cuota del día, me dirigí hacia su habitación. Hablar con él no dañaría a nadie.

Crucé hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, el color beige terminaba en aquél punto, y la madera desgastada y carcomida era el detalle más interesante del lugar. Suspiré cansinamente al ver las escaleras.

— **¿Hina?** —Me volteé para encontrarme con el cabello desordenado de Kin—Hay alguien que te busca.

— **¿Hun?**

Abrí mis labios para preguntarle quién era, pero ya había desaparecido para ése entonces, curiosa camine hasta la sala de espera personal de mi señora, imaginé que era allí donde estaba aquella persona, no tenía en mente quién podría ser, quizá era algún amigo de mi primo Neji, quien lo buscaba por el apellido Hyūga y habían pensado que era para mí.

Entré a la habitación dándole la espalda a aquella persona y al girarme me encontré con quien menos deseaba en ése momento. Él se volteó tan galantemente como siempre.

—**Hinata**…

Mi corazón vibró al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

—**Gaara**.

Mi voz sonó demasiado dura y él lo notó.

-

No entendía qué sucedía conmigo. Desde que había llegado al prostíbulo ó _posada de placeres_ como muchas de nosotras preferíamos llamarlo, había pensado sólo en una cosa: en el hombre que se encontraba delante de mí. Sólo llegaba a mi mente su hermosura, su perfección, su galantes, el amor que solía profesarme y sólo llegaba a ver tales cosas porque me había bloqueado ante cualquier hecho que me recordara lo malo. Pero al tenerlo frente a mí, todo me golpeó en la cara.

Esto que vivía era por él, y mientras yo parecía envejecer cada día más, pasando hambre, siendo tomada en brazos de hombres que ni siquiera conozco, todas las noches, él permanecía siendo perfecto.

Miles de cuestiones que habían cambiado en mi vida y que eran simples desgracias, cada una de ellas desembocaba en él.

Él era el culpable. Él se la pasaba haciendo el amor con Sakura, a quien amaba—_A ella, no a mí_—mientras yo me conformaba con aquellos pelirrojos que me dejaban soñar en paz. Mi mirada se afiló. El tenerlo frente a mí era sólo una ayuda a que el odio que sentía, aumentara en mí.

— **¿Cómo estás? **—Preguntó. Aparentemente divertido.

—**No mejor que tú.**

Bajé la mirada, debía ser fuerte. Me deslicé hasta tomar asiento en el mueble, y sin ánimos de que se me acercara—_Porque aquello tendría fatales consecuencias_—apoyé las piernas en el resto. Ocupando todo el espacio, adoptando una posición que era preferida entre mis clientes. Él me observó desde mi pierna descubierta, pasando por el escote de mi pecho y los trozos de telas arrancadas por aquél pelirrojo, hasta mi rostro.

Sabía lo que él veía. Una mujer demasiado sensual, con los labios rojos, con rastros de piel al descubierto, tentadora… Pero había más que eso. Una mujer demasiado cansada como para levantarse, que esperaba a que la abrieran de piernas y le dejaran el dinero para poder comer, con los labios rojos por todos los hombres que se tomaban una libertad que no tenían, con rastros de piel al descubierto, intentando ocultar los cárdenos en su cuerpo, muerta… Muerta en vida.

Abrí mis labios y la pregunta casi se desliza por ellos. _¿Ves la verdad, Gaara?_

— **¿Qué quieres?**

—**Vine a pagar por mi puta.**

Dejó una cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa. Mis lágrimas humedecieron mis ojos y para ocultarlo fijé mi rostro en la pieza de madera, parpadeando hasta lograr que las lágrimas se fueran.

— **¿Por qué te has hecho prostituta?** —Pude percibir un matiz parecido a rabia en su tono de voz.

—**Bueno**—Sonreí de medio lado, alzando mi rostro hasta toparme con el suyo—**Te amaba, así que… Ya que tú corazón le pertenecía a una prostituta como Sakura**—Hice una pausa analizando su rostro calmo— **¿Qué más daba quitar la barrera que nos separaba a ella y a mí? Ahora somos iguales, aunque, he terminado por tomarle el gusto ¿Sabes?** —Mi sonrisa aumentó—**Es un alivio, pues me habría sentido avergonzada después darme cuenta que tú ya no me interesas.***

Él sonrió como si aquello fuera divertido. Yo le respondí la sonrisa y su mandíbula se tensó sin perder esa sonrisa.

— **¿Has visto a Neji? **—Me preguntó.

—**No**—Dije mientras tomaba el dinero y lo metía dentro de mi falda, me levanté**— ¿Ya puedo irme?**

—**No**—Su voz

Caminó sin detenerse hasta mí tomando mi muñeca entre sus manos, con furia y odio.

—**He pagado algo extra para que me atiendas, deberás cumplir con tú trabajo.**

El aire comenzó a faltarme cuando él se pegó a mi cuerpo.

—**Oh, pero ya tienes quién te atienda en casa**—Susurré— **¿Ó es que necesitas de mis caricias?**

—**No seas estúpida Hinata, no eres más que una cualquiera, sólo quiero verte humillada.**

Me dolía, él no entendía cuánto moría por pertenecerle, pero me daba asco. Era como revivir esa imagen, esos hombres recorriéndome, penetrándome. Así lo sentía, sentía que quien me había violado era Gaara y ahora le tenía asco.

_No temor._

_No amor._

_Asco. _

Me liberé como pude y le empujé, para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

—**Ya te puedes ir**

Por primera vez mostró una mueca distinta a la pasiva ó la sonrisa falsa. Su ceño se frunció, como si no entendiera aquello que le decía.

—**Volveré.**

No le respondí. Pero antes de salir me volteé a verle con una sonrisa.

—**Dime algo, Gaara**—Pronuncié su nombre roncamente, con rabia— **¿Qué es peor, darte cuenta que ya no puedes dañarme, ó ya no ser mi dueño ahora que soy del tipo que te gusta?**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar, una vez más, donde vivía, mis ojos se guiaron hasta la habitación de Tenten, necesitaba llorar, no quería dormir sola, estaba cansada, asqueada y sobre todas las cosas, sentía que me había enamorado más de ése bastardo. Tenía que sacarme este sentimiento y sólo había una forma de hacerlo.

Odiándolo.

Esperaba que él siguiera dañándome, que buscara hacerme trizas para odiarle más.

Entré a la habitación de Tenten y me acosté a su lado, necesitaba descansar. Ella tembló, pero al ver que era yo, me abrazó con calidez. Con dulzura.

*****

_Miré con horror el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre. Grité a todo lo que daban mis pobres pulmones y al sentir como el aire se terminaba caí de rondillas, el humo no me dejaba recuperar el aire, no podía respirar. _

_¿Por qué pasaba todo aquello? ¿Qué sucedía? Volteé mi rostro y noté que mi alrededor estaba prendido en fuego. No era mi hogar, no era mi casa. Aterrorizada me levanté, antes de salir miré el cuerpo de mi madre y me tragué las lágrimas. Corrí. Corrí sin detenerme hasta que logré dar con una puerta abierta. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba salir de allí. _

_Me detuve y noté que mi vestido estaba prendido en fuego._

_Grité por auxilio, intenté salir por la puerta pero algo no me lo permitía. Miré al suelo y noté como unas manos agarraban mis piernas. _

— **¡Para!** —Grité.

Miré a mí alrededor. Tenten no estaba a mi lado, el sudor mojaba mi rostro y cuello y mi respiración era acelerada. Me dolía, como si no hubiera podido respirar por horas. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta dar con mi desbocado corazón, como si lograra calmarlo con aquello. Aspiré todo el aire que pude y luego lo boté, logré calmarme.

Seguramente había sido la visita de Gaara, eso era todo. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la cocina, las chicas comían con hambre voraz lo que se preparaban mientras hablaban de su noche. Todas me saludaron al verme pasar. Mis ojeras denotaban que no había dormido bien.

— **¿Qué pasa Hinata, una noche ardua?**

Todas rieron divertidas excepto Tenten. Suspiré cansadamente.

—**No, e-es sólo que… La visita de ayer me dejó trastornada. **

— **¿Visita?** —Preguntó Kin**— ¿Qué visita?**

— ¿**Uh? P-Pero, Kin…** —La miré confundida, mi corazón dio un brinco al plantearme aquello—**Fuiste tú quien me avisó que un hombre me buscaba…**

—**Uhm… No Hina, lo siento, pero ni siquiera trabajé anoche.**

_Oh Dios…

* * *

_

┌**D**┐

* * *

«Nota de Autor»

_Bueno, deseaba esperar a que dejaran más reviews –Suspira- pero creo que es imposible esperar siendo un fic tan malo, así que no puedo hacer esperar a aquellas que realmente disfrutan de éste. ¿Qué puedo decir? Aquellas que intentaban saber quién era el dueño de los cabellos largos acertaron; Neji, quiero aclarar que el diálogo que tiene Hinata con Gaara, al final resaltado con un asterisco, ha sido idea de **Chibik-Lady**, me gustó mucho como lo había expresado, cambié algunas palabras para que siguiera la corriente de la situación._

_Realmente Hinata imaginó esa conversación con Gaara, me preguntaron hace poco que cuándo se verían y será muy pronto, de igual forma, en los capítulos que ya llevo escritos explico mucho, el fic ha quedado algo corto con respecto a la relación de Hinata con sus amigos(Sasu, Naru, Kakashi, Hanabi, etc…) así que sólo esperen a que actualice para que puedan entender qué ha sucedido, de igual forma aclararé lo pasado entre Gaara y Neji, agradezco de antemano sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo._

_¡Saludos!_


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: **Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Advertencia: **U.A/OoC.  


* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_La madre que me acompaña, la ilusión de su preocupación.  
_

_

* * *

_

-

-

Mis lágrimas se lograban confundir con el agua, pero a quién deseaba engañar, Tenten me conocía lo suficiente como para saber la posición de mis hombros al llorar. No hablaba, prefería dejarme desahogarme, lo sabía porque yo también la conocía. Tenía claro sus reacciones ante las mías, ante cada tipo de persona.

Podrían pensar que Tenten tenía diferentes caras; y tenían razón, la vida le había enseñado a ser así. Recuerdo que mis ojos se aguaron cuando contó su pasado tan duro—_De hecho, lloré en casi todas las historias de aquella tarde que recuerdo tan vívidamente_—, su padre nunca la había querido, y por tal motivo su madre siempre la despreciaba.

Le quitaban la comida de la boca la mayoría del tiempo, para ver si moría de hambre, así que aprendió a conseguir lo que necesitaba por sus medios.

A actuar de diferentes maneras ante cada tipo de personalidad.

Había ultrajado a muchas personas cuando llegó a manos del padre Sarutobi, llena de golpes en su piel blanquinosa y el cabello desarreglado y suelto, atrapando hojas y piedras que le habían lanzado. Había sido violada. Y su mirada no demostraba temor, sólo se mantenía a la defensiva.

Dijo, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, que el padre le había definido que era como una cachorra. Mordía y gruñía al ver alguna amenaza. Pero por ser tan pequeña no presentaba amenaza alguna y como tal, debía aprender a conseguir cada cosa por medios distintos, engaño, rudeza, robo, y todo aquello merecía el perdón de Dios.

Así llegó hasta mí, éramos de la misma edad cuando nos conocimos. Mi madre la creyó perfecta para cuidarme. Pero jamás la quise, siempre busqué a Matsuri porque ella solía hablar más._ La quise a usted, mi señora, porque cuando estaba junto a usted, podíamos permanecer en silencio, podía ser yo misma, no sentía la necesidad de crear una mascara, era yo_. Lamentaba las veces que llegué a despreciarla, porque ahora que yo sufría ella estaba allí para mí. La sentía como mi madre, y mucho más.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda, tratando de calmarme. Ó al menos de una manera disimulada me acariciaba a la vez que me tallaba.

—**Estoy enloqueciendo Tenten**—Susurré

—**No mi señora, tal vez Kin no lo recuerda.**

— **¡Nadie vio a ningún pelirrojo! Sólo a ése extranjero. R-Realmente temo e-estar perdiendo la cabeza.**

Mi estomago se revolvió. Sentía nauseas

Sin meditarlo, salté hasta el orinal, comencé a vomitar, olvidándome de cualquier cosa, intentando sacar de esa manera las nauseas que me producía pensar en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, todo lo injusto. Sentí a Tenten palmear mi espalda, recogió mi cabello y deslizó sus manos húmedas por mi cuello, intentando calmarme.

Al calmarme me limpie la boca y terminé de bañarme. Me sentía débil, así que con ayuda de Tenten terminé en la cama.

— **¿Y N-Neji?**

—**Él ha salido, dijo que volvería, pidió que te avisáramos eso… **

Asentí mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Me sentía muy cansada, aún el sabor amargo no desaparecía y la garganta me picaba, decidí dejarme llevar por el sueño y sin darme cuenta de un momento para otro, estaba en un campo abierto, lleno de flores…

_Mi corazón se aceleró al ver tal bello paisaje. Sonreí y corrí contra el viento. Noté como mi cabello estaba corto, antaño había estado así, pero por complacer a Kiba lo había dejado crecer, terminando de gustarme el tenerlo así. _

_Suspiré al dejarme caer sobre el césped verde, aromático. _

_Sentí el suave aliento de alguien sobre mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba Gaara. Su rostro estaba enmarcado de dolor, fruncí el seño._

—_Cuanto lo siento, Hinata…_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Me amas? Me alcé para poder acariciar tu rostro, pero te alejaste más y más y aunque estirara mi mano no te alcanzaba. Miré hacia atrás y vi mi cuerpo muerto, pudriéndose, comido por gusanos. Intenté gritar pero la voz no salía de mis labios. _

_Me levanté y torpemente caí de nuevo. Mi respiración era acelerada. Miré mis ropas y eran de hombre ¿Qué era aquello? De pronto, un espejo apareció frente a mí ¿Qué sucedía? Al mirarme vi reflejado a Itachi._

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y mi respiración acelerada. Cerré los ojos llorando desesperada ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esas pesadillas? ¿Deseaban decirme algo? Llevé mi mano hasta mi cabeza, empapándola con el sudor que me bañaba. Suspiré calmándome poco a poco.

Estaba decidido, visitaría a Gaara. Si eso era lo que necesitaba para que las pesadillas terminaran, lo haría, además iría a mí--.

No: _iría a lo que una vez fue mi hogar_, debía averiguar algo.

*****

Miré desde mí lugar, la grandeza de mi hogar. Contuve el aire en mi pecho y sin prisa alguna esperé a que alguien me abriera. Shino me miró desde la lejanía. Yo alcé mi rostro sintiendo el frío del mes entre mis huesos. Él frunció el ceño, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensé, no me ignoró. Caminó a paso firme, demostrando la fuerza y músculos que con años de trabajo pesado se había ganado. Vi la duda dibujada en su rostro. Yo sonreí tranquilamente.

—**Buenos días, Shino**—Bajé mi mirada por un segundo, pero me recuperé—**Yo sólo… Deseaba preguntar si me habían llegado cartas. **

Él desvió el rostro. Asintió levemente.

— **¿Podrías entregármelas?**

—**Todas fueron enviadas a la residencia Hatake**.

—**Oh…**

Fue todo lo que pronuncié. Él esperó a que dijera algo más.

— **¿Mi hermana ha venido?**

—**Seño--** —Se aclaró la voz, como si dudara en decir aquello—**Señora Hinata, mi amo Kiba… Él dijo que usted estaba muerta a toda persona que viniera. La señorita Hanabi pidió su cuerpo, pero, bueno…**—Hizo un ademan con sus manos, asentí para que prosiguiera—**Así que dijo que usted había sido quemada, la señorita Hanabi se fue. Hace unos días llego una carta, se encuentra fuera de Europa.**

Me sorprendía lo inteligente que era Shino, Tenten él y Matsuri habían estado en la familia desde pequeños, mi madre se había encargado de darles educación junto a mí, aunque claro, al pasar a ser Kiba el hombre de la casa, Matsuri y Shino le debieron la lealtad a él y me desplazaron.

— **¿Enviaron la carta a la residencia Hatake? **

Él asintió. Sonreí con suavidad y le dediqué un gracias, caminé lejos de esos recuerdos.

Sin darme cuenta termine frente a la casa de Kakashi. Mi estomago se revolvió. Blasfemé internamente, tomando aire toqué el timbre. De la puerta apareció su cabellera rosa, ella me miró sorprendida, como si viera un fantasma, su rostro se contrajo lleno de asco, pero me mantuve impasible. Ella avanzó hasta mí y abrió la puerta.

—**Gaara no está**—Habló despectivamente.

—**Buenos días**—Sonreí con tranquilidad aferrando la cesta de compras que me había llevado—**No lo busco a él, deseo mis cartas**—Ella frunció el ceño.

—**De acuerdo, pasa**.

Dudé un segundo, ella ni siquiera lo notó. Camino con ése vestido rosa con negro, haciendo gala de su cuerpo perfecto, la espalda recta, hermosa, como una flor. Me hizo la señal para que entrara y así lo hice, no bajé la mirada, me mantuve impasible y avancé hasta la sala; la cual conocía muy bien.

Tomé asiento y esperé mientras ella subía.

Me sentía nerviosa, quizá era la sensación de que estaba en un lugar que guardaba mis momentos junto a él, pero ya no era igual, ahora mi cuerpo no le pertenecía, no estaba tachada con sus caricias, mi piel estaba demacrada y las orejas era lo único recalcable en mi rostro; no la felicidad de antaño.

— **¿Hinata?**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz, volteé a verlo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el asombro desfiguró por completo sus perfectas facciones y torpemente, más que todo por instinto, llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi rostro para asegurarme de no tener algún animal caminando por él.

Sakura bajó las escaleras, fijé mis ojos en ella, luego en las cartas, me sentí aliviada al no verle el rostro a él. Avancé con los trozos de tela que ahora complementaban mi vestido hasta la pelirosa. Tomé las cartas y las deposité en la cesta, eran muchas, demasiadas diría yo. Pero no debía sorprenderme, habían pasado meces desde que vivía en el prostíbulo, un mes desde que no había estado en la casa de Kiba, acumuladas, debían haber más de veinte cartas. Le agradecí con una sonrisa en los labios, ella me miró con odio, por el contrario, yo la admiraba, admiraba que ella tuviera el corazón de Gaara.

Aquello produjo en mí interior un dolor profundo. Tomando aire me excuse y caminé hacia la salida.

—**Hinata, espera.**

Me detuve de forma involuntaria, no sabía si estaba bien hacerle caso, ó salir huyendo, no quería que viera lo que había causado en mi interior, podría mofarse de mi exterior, pero jamás demostraría el daño que hizo en mi corazón.

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Qué te pasó?**

Miré mi brazo, donde su mirada se centraba, mi cuerpo, ciertamente, estaba lleno de golpes, cortaduras, mordiscos más adentro y es que muchos hombres que iban al prostíbulo muchas veces se dejaban llevar por el alcohol y perdían el título de caballero. No le culparía por aquello, yo misma me había llevado a ser una prostituta. Pero al verlo sentía que él era el culpable de mi violación. Sentí asco al fijar mis ojos en él y pensar aquello y él lo notó.

—**Sólo fui consumida por tú venganza**—Mi voz no sonaba resentida, sólo cansada, porque así me sentía cuando lo veía, cansada—**debería felicitarte pues has hecho un excelente trabajo.**

Sonreí y salí de inmediato, él gritó mi nombre y caminó detrás de mí, pero Sakura lo detuvo ó al menos eso escuché. Suspiré al sentirme tranquila y una vez lejos de su vista salí corriendo mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis ojos.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	13. Chapter 14

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/Lemon-Lime.  
**Words**: 2.381  
**

* * *

**

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Las cosas tal vez no son tan malas si las lees. Y no las vives.__  
_

_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

·

·

-

-

Suspiré al dejarme caer sobre la cama, las cartas quedaron esparramadas sobre mi cuerpo y parte del simple acolchado que adornaba. Cerré mis ojos y mis lágrimas se estancaron en mis parpados. Estaba tan cansada de llorar, parecían no tener fin, el cansancio mental y espiritual me mareaba.

Decidí leer las cartas más tarde, de cualquier forma llegaba mi turno de trabajar. Miré el traje que solía tener que usar y sentí nauseas, suspiré, no lo haría, no trabajaría esa noche. Enfermaría de seguir así, me levanté, tomaría un baño al día siguiente, le pediría a Tenten que me ayudara a bañarme.

Al decidir quedarme en cama, miré de reojo las cartas. Con un suave suspiro abrí la carta de Hanabi.

Estaba en Estados Unidos, sonreí al leer sus locuras, me escribía aún cuando estaba muerta, como si fuera a leer la carta. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al leer; _'Sé que no leerás esto porque estas muerta, pero al menos ambas disfrutaremos, tú en el cielo, de molestar a Kiba con una de mis cartas cada mes' _

Al terminar de leerla no pude detenerme y comencé a escribirle una respuesta, contándole lo sucedido. Decidí omitir la violación pero le aclaré que estaba trabajando en algo que a ella no le gustaría, le pedí que no regresara a Inglaterra pues se había enamorado de un joven aristócrata de aquél lugar. Y lo menos que deseaba era que viniera a verme en tan mal estado.

Suspiré al terminar la carta, la coloqué en la cesta a un lado de mi cuerpo. Comencé a leer las cartas de Sasuke, donde me contaba lo hermoso que era Japón, sonreía inconscientemente al imaginarme a Naruto haciendo todo lo que me contaba, incluso se había atrevido a expresar con total alegría el traje de geisha que el rubio había aceptado a colocarse; _sólo para mí_, dijo.

Las cartas que siguieron estaban cargadas de preocupación, se extendían con amenazas alegando que regresaría, pero pasaron los meses y él no regresó, aquello me calmó, las cartas comenzaban a decir que se sentía enamorado del lugar, que planeaba vivir allí, pero que si no respondía regresaría sin dudarlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él pareció intuir que algo había sucedido con Gaara. Dijo que por ahora no podía volver, que lamentaba haber dicho sin poder cumplir, que eso no era propio de un caballero.

Igual que con Hanabi me dispuse a redactar una carta, donde le explicaba que no había estado en la casa de Kiba, le conté lo sucedido pero no expliqué que ya no estaba con el pelirrojo, era mejor para todos que él pensara que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, así se quedaría en Japón y no habría de preocuparse. Le escribí mi nueva dirección, diciéndole que había estado un prostíbulo en esta zona—_Para asegurarme por si sabía qué existía en esta parte_—pero que había cerrado y Gaara y yo la transformamos en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nuestro. Bufé ante aquello, limpié mis lágrimas y solté un lo siento. No deseaba mentirles.

Me sorprendió encontrar más cartas, pero estas eran de Kakashi, mi corazón se alegró, después de todo lo que había sucedido, olvidé por completo la situación de Kakashi, busqué por fechas la más lejana y leí con cuidado, seguí avanzando feliz de que hubiera sido un daño menor, pero que había sufrido quemaduras que por ahora no le permitían regresar.

Gaara parecía contarle varias cosas a las cuales Kakashi respondía con cariño, realmente era un padre para el conde. Vi que pregunto por mí y para la siguiente carta parecía estar más que conmocionado, por alguna razón se me hizo divertido leer que Gaara le había contado que había regresado junto a Kiba, Kakashi no le creyó y para mi sorpresa le amenazó; _Te conozco Gaara, sé lo que sucedió entre Neji y sé quién es Hinata, no hagas nada de lo que sabes que te arrepentirás._

Las cartas terminaron allí. Quizá no le había respondido ó tal vez Gaara dejó de escribirle. Cualquiera que fuera las razones me tenía sin cuidado. Guardé aquellas que eran importantes para mí y como una forma de recuerdo guardé la primera carta de Kakashi.

Al terminar suspiré. El sol comenzaba a salir, había pasado toda la noche leyendo las cartas y sin poder soportar más el sueño me dejé caer en la cama.

_Sentí que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Miré a mí alrededor y noté que estaba en agua, desesperada intenté nadar a la superficie, pero como en mi sueño anterior, no llegaba a donde deseaba. Mis pulmones comenzaron a doler._

_Abrí mis labios para gritar, y el nombre que salió de mi boca fue el de Neji._

_De pronto una mano entró en el agua y me jaló, al respirar me sentí tan aliviada, comencé a toser desesperadamente y vomité el agua que había tragado. Cerré mis ojos temblando y noté que a mi alrededor sólo había nieve. Sentía una presencia detrás de mí, volteé y me encontré con Sasuke, le sonreí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Grité su nombre y aún cuando no escuché mi propia voz no me importó. Lo abracé mientras sentía mis huesos congelarse._

_De pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas. Me sonrojé pero no le tomé importancia, al menos hasta que me tomó del mentón y besó mis labios. Desesperada intenté alejarme de él, pero sólo termine acostada en la nieve. _

_Al alejarse de mí mientras metía su mano en mi vientre logré ver el collar que uno de los hombres que me violaron portaba. Alcé la vista y me encontré con el rostro etéreo de Gaara, grité._

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, tanto que temí que se saliera de mi pecho. Era apenas medio día y no había podido dormir. Pero no me sentía cansada. Suspiré, aquello tenía que significar algo, esos sueños debían suponer una señal. Mi mente sólo pudo pensar en una persona para descifrar aquello, pero aún cuando moría de ganas por verlo, temía las represarías.

*

—**Dios mío…**

Sonreí con suavidad sonrojándome. No podía verme tan mal, procuré arreglarme.

— ¿**Hinata, hija mía? ¿Es esto cierto? ¿No estás muerta?**

Comprendí de inmediato quién había dicho aquello. Reí tontamente.

—**P-Pues no, padre Sarutobi.**

Avanzó hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos y tras envolverme en un abrazo cálido besó mi frente y me dio la bendición.

— **¿Por qué no habías vuelto?** —Se cruzó de brazos y supe que venían muchas preguntas.

—**Me fui con mi amante.**

— **¿Es él quien te tiene así, hija mía?**

Su mano escurrió la manta que había utilizado para tapar mis hombros y cuello. Mis ojos se aguaron.

—**Él no me amaba, sólo me utilizó para vengarse de Neji.**

Me volvió a abrazar.

—**Le sigues amando.**

—**Como a nadie, padre, pero ya no puedo siquiera verlo, me han violado y cuando lo veo siento asco de él, como si hubieran sido sus manos las que me ultrajaron y humillaron.**

—**Oh, Dios…**

—**Ahora soy una prostituta.**

Se separó de mí para asegurarse que lo que decía era cierto.

—**Kiba le ha dicho a Hanabi que estoy muerta y se ha ido, nada me quedaba, así que tomé ese camino.**

Su voz se endureció.

—**Me tenías a mí.**

Mis sollozos aumentaron, él volvió a abrazarme para mí sorpresa.

—**No pienses que estoy molesto por lo que eres, hija mía, me molesta que no hayas venido a tú casa, la casa de Dios es la casa de todos. Lo sabes.**

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y busqué los suyos.

—**Ven, que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos sin importar tú pasado.

* * *

**

Él sólo asentía, escuchando con cuidado cada cosa, abrazándome cuando las lágrimas eran más fuertes que mi orgullo, ya estaba cansada de llorar, le conté cada cosa, cada momento junto a Gaara, me bendijo y perdono mis pecados.

—**Ahora debes perdonártelos tú misma. Esos sueños no son más que tú alma, está atormentada por la soledad, por el dolor, por tus actos. Debes dejar de culparte y seguir, Hinata.**

—**P-Pero… ¿Cómo calmar mi alma?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho, debes perdonarte a ti misma y alejarte de aquello que te hace daño. **

Suspiré más tranquila, saldría del prostíbulo y estaría en mejores manos. Lo miré agradecida.

—**Y-Yo… últimamente, he estado pensando que…—**Tomé aire—**Debía vengarme, aunque actúe igual que Gaara y Neji, siento que debo mostrarles que no esta bien vengarse, que daña. **

— **¿Cómo lo harías?** —Me pregunto.

—**Yo… No lo sé.**

—**Sabes que actuarías como ellos y eso es convertirte en algo por lo que sientes asco.**

Suspiré, lo sabía, pero realmente deseaba sacarme este dolor, este asco, no sabía si haciendo aquello lo lograría, no sabía qué pensar. Hablé un rato más con el padre Sarutobi y le dije que regresaría a la mañana siguiente. Debía trabajarle por última vez a la señora, aunque fuera por simple agradecimiento, sin recibir paga.

Al llegar a la casa le dije a Tenten lo sucedido, ambas comenzamos a recoger ropa, mordí mi labio inferior dudosa de si debía tomar las cosas de Neji por igual, pero al final me escabullí en su habitación y guardé lo poco que había sacado de sus maletas.

La noche llegó demasiado rápida, acomodé las maletas de Tenten, Neji y las propias en la puerta de salida, detrás del local. Al verlas supe que me darían dolor de espalda, aún cuando yo sólo alcanzaba a llenar una, puesto que toda mi ropa había quedado en la casa de Kakashi, aquella tenía novelas, un vestido, mis escritos y demás que había logrado comprar con el dinero que había ganado.

Sin embargo, Neji había traído una maleta con cientos de cosas, muchas de las cuales no abrí, apenas una fue la que abrió donde tenía su ropa interior y algunas prendas de vestir. Lamentablemente, esa única maleta era la que menos pesaba, el resto era forzado de cargar.

Deslicé aquellos pensamientos junto a mi ropa y decidí darme un baño, al terminar cepille mi cabello, desde hacía mucho no sentía esta paz, mi mente no divagaba en los cuerpos que seguramente vería, sino, en la felicidad que me embriagaría al vivir junto al padre Sarutobi, aquello me daría la sabiduría que necesitaba para actuar frente a Gaara.

Si analizaba las cosas, realmente deseaba vengarme, pero aquello me llevaba a plantearme; si odio la venganza, por qué deseo vengarme de él. Y entonces a mi mente sólo podía venir una causa: llamar su atención. Así que pensaba en no vengarme, olvidarme de él, pero aquello me producía una inestabilidad emocional perturbadora, porque comenzaba a tenerlo presente más y más en mi mente.

Así que estaba entre; vengarme ó no vengarme, y la venganza parecía tener inclinada la balanza.

Entre mis pensamientos se fue media hora. De forma automática caminé hasta el uniforme de aquella noche, parecía tener una tela extraña, un estampado rojizo con detalles en blanco, seguramente como se acercaba navidad, la temática de aquella noche sería la noche buena.

Sin tomarle más importancia me vestí, recogí mi cabello y salí hasta la puerta principal, nuestros papeles dependían de guardias, yo suplantaría a Tenten en la puerta porque ella no había terminado de arreglar sus maletas, así que mientras ella lo hacía, la cubriría.

Los clientes posaban sus miradas hambrientas en mi escote y pasaban riéndose de chistes que seguramente nos desprestigiaba.

Seguía sonriendo falsamente, hasta que entró un hombre de cabellos blancos, pensé que estaba bastante avanzo en edad, pero cuando volteó a verme su rostro era joven, me sorprendí de sobremanera.

Él me miró de arriba hacia abajo, con la superioridad y el deseo pintado en sus ojos. Avanzó junto a su compañero.

—**Señorita Hinata.**

Miré a Tenten y sonreí.

—**Entonces, nos vemos en la mañana.**

Ella asintió levemente. Sus ojos parecían estar más vivos que nunca. Aquello me animó aún más, me alejé de la puerta y caminé hacia la habitación que me tocaba, sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía, al apagar las luces me asusté, pues el hombre de cabellos blancos entró.

Sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mí, besando mis labios con furia

Gemí entre el beso ante la brusquedad, sus manos se resbalaron de forma lasciva por mi cintura y cadera, regresando hasta mis pechos una y otra vez. Rompió el traje de navidad y jadeé ante la furia con la cual lo hizo, tumbándome sobre la cama, me volteó y jaló mis cabellos para que le abriera paso hasta mi cuello.

Mordí mi labio inferior pues algo que las chicas me habían enseñado era no gritar, aquello los alentaba a causar más daño y nos ganábamos un regaño.

Sus besos descendieron por mi espalda desnuda hasta mis caderas, lamía y mordisqueaba como si estuviera más que hambriento. Por alguna razón sus manos frías me recordaban a Gaara, suspiré imaginando que era él. Me rendí sin poder evitarlo, deseaba ser de Gaara, por más que mi corazón se entristeciera al pensar en todo lo que había pasado por él, aún lo amaba.

El hombre me penetró de golpe. Grité sin poder evitarlo, apoyó su pecho desnudo sobre mi espalda, y su mano derecha se apoyó en mi frente, mientras comenzaba el vaivén. Dolía demasiado pues no estaba bien lubricada. Pero el imaginarme que era Gaara quien me aferraba con desesperación de la cintura me excitaba más.

Pronto estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para disfrutar del movimiento. Mis gemidos no pudieron escapar pues, por más que quisiera ver, no podía verlo a él y aquello ayudaba a mi imaginación.

—**Gime mi nombre.**

_Gime… Vamos Hina, gime más duro, quiero que grites mi nombre._

Podía escuchar la voz de Gaara, abrí mis labios para gritar su nombre.

—**Kimimaro**—Susurró a mi oído.

—**K-Kmimaro…**

_G-Gaara…_

— **¡Más duro!**

— **¡Kimimaro!**

_¡Gaara!_

— **¡Dios! **—Gimió él.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sintiendo el orgasmo. Mi corazón vibró. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi mente se mareó y perdí toda conciencia. Dios…

— **¡Gaara! **—Arqueé mi espalda.

Caí con la respiración acelerada sobre la cama. Él gruñó al salir de mí, tomó mis cabellos y lamió mi mejilla, sus ojos mostraban odio, ó al menos eso pude ver a través de las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos.

Tras eso, tiró el dinero sobre la cama y desapareció, vistiéndose.

**

* * *

**

«Nota de Autor»

Lamento no responder los reviews-por ahora-y es que no tengo la energía para hacerlo. ¡Saludos!

**d**d**S**⌐.


	14. Chapter 15

**« n/A »**

_No tienen idea de cuanto me motivan sus reviews. Enseguida responderé los del capítulo que faltó y los del pasado. He decidido hacer los capítulos más largos, ya que, aún faltan varios y, bueno… van demasiados. Desearía que me dijeran si no les gusta el pequeño indicio de incesto que coloqué, pero me es casi imposible evitarlo. Se escribe por si solo, si **Lu-chan** esta aún leyendo este fic, ¡No te preocupes que no haré incesto! Creo que es todo por ahora. Gracias~_

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/Incesto–Quizás-  
**Words**: 2.349

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Rezo, porque no sé qué más hacer para salvarme.

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

-

-

Clavé mis ojos en el collar que reposaba frente a mí. Con mis ojos contorneé su silueta y me cercioré de analizarlo bien, aún así no logré descifrar cuál era su significado. Sin más, levanté la mirada y me encontré con el rostro de Neji, el cual me miraba estoico.

— **¿No lo reconoces? **—Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza sin mediar palabra alguna. Temí hablar demás, su mirada se mostraba fría, su mandíbula tensa me demostraba que estaba sometido a una presión.

—**Míralo bien, Hinata.**

Le obedecí, casi automáticamente, mis ojos se concentraron en él y entonces recordé.

Las imágenes permanecían frescas en mi mente, cerré los ojos al recordar al hombre que me había violado. Al menos a uno de ellos, ése hombre llevaba el collar en su cuello, que ahora estaba frente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y de inmediato busqué la mirada de Neji. Él caminó hacia mí, yo me tensé.

—**Los maté**—Susurró—**Y no me arrepiento, no merecían seguir con vida…**

Su voz sonaba ronca, comprendía el autocontrol que trataba de mantener sobre sí. Mi corazón se aceleró al imaginar a mi primo asesinando.

—**Así** **se arreglaban las cuentas en mi antiguo lugar, Hinata, no espero que me comprendas**—Hizo una pausa y alzó la vista, hasta posarla en mí. Su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla y estuve tentada de retirar su tacto, pero por primera vez vi reflejado en él al Neji de mi niñez—**pero no podía permanecer a tú lado, odiando en lo que te habías convertido por mí culpa. No puedo matar a Gaara porque eso sería como matarte a ti, cuando me hablaste de él tus ojos se iluminaron; detrás de la rabia y el dolor vi el amor, tan fuerte como si jamás hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Así que hice lo que estaba en mis manos. **

**»Yo maté a la única familia que le quedaba a Gaara, en mi tiempo de militar, debía hacer misiones secretas y una de ellas era exterminar a Yashamaru, tío de Gaara. Él había huido de su casa y su tío era un desertor que buscaba hacer daño al gobierno. Así que constantemente tenía reuniones secretas de las cuales Gaara no debía saber. Por eso, continuamente caminaba por el pueblo, así nos conocimos. Mi misión era infiltrarme en el pueblo donde él vivía, yo era un inocente, así que me hice amigo de él sin dudarlo, aún no había vivido lo duro del ejército. Cuando maté a Yashamaru y me di la vuelta, lo menos que esperaba encontrarme era el rostro aterrado de Gaara. Pero así fue, no pude explicarle algo, lo apuñalé en la espalda, una herida que sabía no le haría nada, sino, mis superiores lo matarían y no deseaba eso. Siempre me arrepentí.**

**»Aún ahora lo hago, prima, pero jamás perdonaré que te haya lastimado cuando tú no tienes culpa, no es de caballeros, no es propio del Gaara que aún quiero conservar como amigo. Y si tengo que hacerlo, sé que mi mano no temblará para matarle, si él dispusiera el acabar con mi vida, lo dejaría, mejor dicho. Lo hubiera dejado, porque lo merecía, pero ahora él ha hecho algo más bajo, si él llegara a acercársete, a hablarte de alguna forma que no sea respetuosa. Acabaría con él.**

Tragué saliva. Aquella era la razón por la cual Gaara me había hecho todo aquello. Suspiré para no llorar y me levanté, abrazando a Neji.

—**G-Gracias, primo…**

Él se estremeció y me abrazó con fuerza.

—**Debí protegerte. No te odiaba que fueras prostituta, odiaba ver la tristeza en tus ojos y cuando dijiste que había sido yo el culpable… No lo resistí. Debía hacer algo.**

Solté una risa mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras una felicidad descontrolaba llenaba mi corazón, al fin las cosas estaban mejorando, al fin navidad llegaba y no estaba sola; tenía a Tenten, el padre Sarutobi y a Neji, a mi querido primo. Aquello era el éxtasis, no podía ser más feliz.

*****

Acomodé con cuidado mi vestido, sonreí ante la imagen que el espejo me mostraba, había cambiado demasiado, mi piel regresaba a tomar color, mis ojeras ya eran cosa del pasado, aún cuando permanecían los morados y cortaduras, aquello era de poca importancia, me sentía como la Hinata de siempre, ahora estaba feliz, quizá la felicidad que embargaba mi alma no se comparaba a la que sentía al estar junto a Gaara, pero al menos, estaba mejor que antes.

Salí de la habitación, caminando entre los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones de la iglesia, muchas veces se encontraban solas, pero en la navidad pasada, habían estado abarrotadas de niños sin hogar, en busca del calor. Aún ahora, había algunos, después de todo, apenas era dos de enero y aún la nieve no se iba.

Me dirigía a la cocina, pero antes de caminar por el altar escuché una voz que me petrifico. Mi cuerpo se pegó sin poder evitarlo a la pared. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sin importarme el que pudiera verme, más que todo, guiada por la curiosidad, asomé mi rostro encontrándome con su rostro perfecto, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par que sus labios. No entendí lo que le dijo al padre Sarutobi. Soltó un bufido ante la respuesta que éste le dio y a mí se me aceleró el corazón.

Los dos alzaron el tono de voz y logré escuchar lo que hablaban.

—**Usted dio una misa.**

—**Lo sé. Yo también me vi sorprendido. No entiendo por qué te encuentras tan enojado, hijo mío. **

— **¿No entendió la gravedad de mis palabras?**

—**La entendí, pero no debes preocuparte más por eso.**

—**Entonces lo acepta.**

—**Sí. Pero no permitiré que te hagas y le hagas más daño.**

Gaara gruñó, dio media vuelta anduvo unos pasos y regresó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—**No entiendo por qué no lo soporto. Me hierve la sangre.**

Suspiré suavemente. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y cerré mis ojos, miré a mí alrededor, y con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas llevé mis manos hasta mi entrepierna. Mordí mi labio inferior, Dios, él me enloquecía.

Sus constantes gruñidos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro me recordaban a las noches que pasamos juntos. Deseaba sentirlo. Después de todo, me había acostumbrado a imaginar que aquellos hombres a los cuales atendía eran Gaara. Hacía quizá más de una semana que no sentía la calidez del pelirrojo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Al introducir dos de mis dedos, jadeé sin poder evitarlo. Tapé mi boca de inmediato.

Gaara continuó hablando.

—**Quiero verla**—Gruñó.

Yo introduje más mis dedos. El vaivén se fortaleció, cada vez los introducía más en mí.

—**No, Gaara, te estas llevando por demasiados pecados.**

—**Me importan muy poco. **

Arqueé mi espalda mientras alzaba mi vestido, el cual molestaba, comenzando a acariciar mi clítoris.

—**Ira, lujuria, ahora avaricia. Sabes que él la desea.**

— **¡Jamás! —**Exclamó produciendo un eco.

Su voz ronca me hizo estremecer y aumenté el ritmo. Una y otra vez, más rápido mientras el silencio se extendía. La tensión se concentró en mi clítoris. Cerré mis ojos y sin poderlo evitar gemí su nombre. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que seguramente me habían escuchado. Calmando mi respiración oculté mi mano detrás del vestido, levantándome de golpe.

Mis piernas aún temblaban y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras mis mejillas permanecían sonrosadas. El padre Sarutobi me miró conmovido. Supuso que estaba llorando. Pero Gaara había visto ése rostro demasiadas veces. Sus ojos divagaron en mi mano y subieron hasta mi rostro. Su media sonrisa me confirmó lo que ya sabía, se había dado cuenta.

—**Hinata**…—Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Avanzó hacia mí, el padre Sarutobi se movió junto a él, para poder evitar cualquier cosa, pero el cuerpo de Gaara ocultaba sus acciones, no pudo ver como el pelirrojo tomaba mi mano y pasaba su lengua por mis dedos húmedos. No pude evitar caer sobre mis rodillas. El padre Sarutobi avanzó preocupado mientras Gaara sostenía mis manos.

Neji apareció y lo empujó. Me abrazó protectoramente, sin despegar su mirada de él, pero sólo me miraba a mí, sólo nuestras miradas juntas tenían sentido, escuchaba la voz lejana de Neji, pero sólo estaba consiente de sus ojos agua-marinos. Miraron a Neji por un instante y luego se fijaron en mí, llenos de asco, furia, de deseo. Y él pudo ver lo mismo en mí, dolor, furia, deseo, amor.

Él desvió su mirada de mí, Neji se movió con rapidez y lo atacó, apenas allí pude reaccionar. De un momento para otro, Gaara estaba con la mirada gacha, unos cuantos metros lejos de Neji. Al alzar su rostro, lamió la sangre de su labio y mi corazón sufrió un ataque al verlo tan hermoso.

—**Basta**—Articule con una firmeza que no sentía.

Me alcé y me paré frente a Neji.

—**Primo, basta, recuerda lo que hablamos. **

Tenten apareció y me miró con sorpresa, variando su mirada entre cada persona presente. Ella bajó las escaleras pues le hice un gesto. Al llegar a mi lado le pedí llevarse a mi primo.

—**Es hora de que te vayas, Gaara**—Habló Sarutobi.

Ambos se dieron la espalda, Neji entró a la cocina dando bufidos y golpes secos a la pared, mientras Gaara desaparecía, siendo seguido por el padre. Al irse me dirigí de inmediato hasta la cocina, Tenten apoyaba un paño mojado en agua caliente sobre el puño de él. No pude concentrarme, mis manos aún temblaban, las lavé una y otra vez, no podía retirar de mi cabeza la imagen de su lengua limpiándola, como hacía mucho tiempo había hecho.

— **¿Prima?** —Me volteé a verlo— **¿Estás bien?**

Sonreí y asentí.

Me volteé para continuar haciendo de comer. Las bocas hambrientas de los niños llegarían pronto. Aquello distraería mi mente.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta termine haciendo comida para todo el día. Suspiré al ver que los niños recogían la comida para repartirla por el pueblo. Limpié el sudor de mi frente y dejé las cosas a un lado. Realmente no era tan buena cocinera como Tenten, pero me alegraba haber aprendido a hacer algunas cosas y descubrir que lograba distraer mi mente de esta forma.

Era de tarde, al menos eso deduje al ver que el cielo dejaba de tener un tono naranja, oscureciéndose.

Suspiré, no podía permanecer en la iglesia, el ambiente era tenso, Neji no había salido de su habitación y Tenten procuraba con desesperación que los niños no hicieran mucho ruido. Pronto la misa comenzaría y yo no quería que el padre Sarutobi se sintiera incómodo al hacerla.

Recogí por enésima vez el cabello escurridizo que escapaba de mi cabello recogido. Caminé hasta la habitación, me sentía extrañamente pesada, con una molestia exagerada en mi estomago. Al entrar tomé una manta, la acomodé sobre mis hombros, cubriendo parte de mis brazos y la enredé alrededor de mi cuello.

Salí por el frente, el padre Sarutobi se estaba vistiendo, colocándose la bata ceremonial. Sonreí al verlo y caminé hasta él, ayudándolo a cerrarla por detrás.

—Un día cansado—Dijo.

—A-Así es—Susurré.

Al terminar se volteó y apoyó su mano en mi cabeza.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí con suavidad.

—**No te salvarás**—Le dije en tono de burla, pero él sabía que tan importante era—**después deberás decirme de qué hablaban. **

—Sabes que no puedo.

—**No se estaba confesando.**

Me separé de su mano y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sin voltearme a verlo, me despedí con un '_Puedes decirme cualquier cosa mientras no sea una confesión'_ y tras eso, el frío de la nevada que aún no paraba me envolvió.

Planté las botas de cuero en el suelo con firmeza y comencé a caminar.

*****

No sabía realmente qué hora era, realmente no importaba. Mi respiración pausada se reflejaba ante mis ojos mientras la mayoría de mi cuerpo estaba entumecida, hacía demasiado frío, pero no deseaba volver. No me sentía calmada.

La sensación de molestia en la boca de mi estomago no me dejaba tranquila, me detuve en un puente, mirando el canal de agua, apunto de congelarse. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mi rostro, congelándose en mis mejillas.

Sabía lo que me atormentaba: Apenas era el comienzo. Ahora que Gaara sabía que mi primo estaba aquí, regresaría para verlo. Para hacerme sufrir y ver como él sufría. Yo era sólo un juguete en su plan, un juguete que no terminaba de entender que él no me amaba. Me sentía torpe e inútil.

Me afectaba el no poder defenderme, no poder ver que Gaara realmente no estaba destinado a estar a mi lado. Bajé mi rostro comenzando a sollozar ¿Por qué se quemaba mi alma al pensar en él? Todo el tiempo estaba presente, parecía que jamás dejaría de atormentarme su presencia.

Limpie mis lágrimas, pues el frío empeoraba al mojar mi rostro.

Tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el aire se estampara en mi rostro. Había decidido arreglar todo entre Gaara y Neji, era la única manera de liberarme de éste dolor. No sería como él, no me permitiría aquello. Lo que más me costaría, sería el poder convivir con él sin enamorarme más.

Tenía que estar mentalizada a que, aún si lograse arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos; él no me amaba, amaba a Sakura, siempre lo había hecho y no dejaría de hacerlo, así como yo no lo dejaría de amar a él.

Tragaría mis sentimientos para hacer feliz a Neji y a Gaara, ellos merecían serlo, ambos habían sufrido demasiado y yo no sería un medio por el cual sufrirían más.

Decidida y más calmada me separé del puente de madera. Y me encaminé hacia la iglesia.

*****

Apenas una vela estaba encendida, el resto estaban apagadas, sumergiendo cada esquina del lugar en la más pura oscuridad. Cerré con cuidado la gran puerta de madera y le puse cerrojo. Tomé la única luz que me quedaba y caminé hasta mi habitación, sintiéndome mucho mejor al resguardarme en el calor del lugar. Antes de entrar a mi cuarto, paré frente a la puerta de mi primo.

Golpeé con suavidad un par de veces.

Él no respondió, preocupada abrí la puerta y lo encontré dormido en su cama. Sonreí con suavidad, me paré frente a él y acaricié sus cabellos, lo cubrí con una sabana y luego me incliné para besar su frente.

De pronto sentí el fuerte agarre de una mano. Cerré mis ojos y mi mundo dio una vuelta, jadeé al sentir como era estampada contra algo suave y al abrir mis ojos encontré la silueta medio adormilada de Neji, completamente desnudo sobre mí. Me sonrojé de sobremanera, imaginé que él siempre debía estar alerta, pues era un militar.

Pasé la lengua por mis labios, sintiéndolos exageradamente secos, él se inclinó sobre mí y apoyó su frente en mi hombro, me tensé, y tras unos segundos de quietud, acepté que ya se había dormido, me deslicé con cuidado cayendo al suelo.

Cerré mis ojos totalmente roja y tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, recogiendo mis piernas.

_Dios… _

— **¿No puedes d-dejarme las cosas más fáciles? **—Susurré.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	15. Chapter 16

**« n/A »**

_Ha quedado más que corto, pero me gustó, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/  
**Words**: 1.448

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Las mentiras, a veces, llegan a significar demás._  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

-

-

Apresuré el paso con el corazón en la garganta, al menos ya no era imposible el caminar entre las calles, la nieve se había ido por completo, sin embargo, el frío seguía tan vívido como desde el principio. Mi nariz debía estar más que roja, aún cuando no había mucha distancia entre la iglesia y ése lugar, la caminata se me había hecho eterna.

Antes de doblar en la esquina, donde encontraría de frente esa casa, paré en seco. Realmente no quería regresar, los recuerdos de la violación y las noches vacías que le siguieron, los golpes, los gritos y las humillaciones, me producían un malestar indescriptible. Aunque las mujeres que allí vivían eran personas maravillosas, si estaba entre mis manos; no desearía regresar.

Tomé aire y avancé. No pude evitar correr, crucé la calle y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora_—más aún si era posible_—pasé, sin abrir los ojos, el horrible callejón. Sabía que esos hombres ya no existían, pero temía asomarme allí y que la escena se repitiera.

Paré torpemente y apoyé mis manos en las rodillas, intentando calmar mi respiración y que el aire fluyera por mis pulmones, ignorando el dolor que me perforaba. Una vez más calmada, caminé hasta llegar a la puerta secundaria del prostíbulo. Toqué un par de veces, nadie respondió y entré en silencio. Al entrar a la cocina, me encontré con todas.

Ellas gritaron mi nombre con euforia y me abrazaron con fuerza, impregnándome del aroma que había dejado; champagne, tabaco y sexo.

Las saludé brevemente. Con el cariño que ellas me saludaron, tras el saludo efusivo, Kin habló, preguntándome qué hacía allí.

—**B-Bueno, quería ver si me han llegado cartas**—sonreí con tranquilidad.

— **¡Claro que si! **—Me respondió—**Espera, iré por ellas.**

Asentí.

Mientras Kin las buscaba, todas comenzaron a contarme sobre los hombres que venían.

—**Hinata**—Habló Konan—**Deseo hablar contigo… A solas.**

Las demás la miraron con molestia, yo sonreí, las cosas no habían cambiado, todas le tenían cierta molestia a Konan, después de todo, era la más hermosa entre las chicas, la más solicitada. Yo la consideraba la dueña, con ella me había excusado al irme, sin embargo, sabía que detrás de ella estaba Pein, el dueño del burdel. De cualquier forma, tomé asiento, borrando cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza, Kin entró de nuevo y dejó las cartas sobre la mesa.

—**Gracias, Kin.**

—**No hay de qué. Cuídate mucho** —Sonrió con tranquilidad y desapareció tras la puerta.

Konan la miró desaparecer tras la puerta. Yo no pude evitar concentrarme en su belleza.

—**Alguien te ha estado buscando. Pein desconfía de ese hombre, sabe quién es, así que desea saber qué relación tienes con Kimimaro.**

— **¿Kimimaro? **—Pregunté.

No pude entender sus palabras de inmediato, pero, al repetir su nombre, recordé que él había sido mi último cliente en aquél lugar.

—**Sí, él fue la última persona que atendí.**

—**Hnm…** —Ella me miró dubitativa, como si desconfiara, después de unos segundos suspiró—**Bien, confiaré en ti, esto…**—Hizo una pausa—**Esto viene de mi parte, cuídate mucho.**

Asentí esbozándole una sonrisa. Tomé las cartas, escasamente dos, entre mis manos y salí del lugar, no deseé tomar el camino corto, pues tendría que pasar de nuevo por ése callejón, y realmente no me caracterizaba por correr bien, así que, sin más, me encaminé hacia mi nuevo hogar, lejos de ésa vida.

*****

Reí tontamente. Me divertían aquellas obras improvisadas con los niños, aunque era bastante incómodo.

A la vez, el intentar mostrarme en paz para ellos, me calmaba de verdad. Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos con su abrigo en los hombros apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, mientras Neji se apegaba—_demasiado_—a mi, como una manera de protegerme. Dios ¿Cómo me había ganado aquello? ¿Por qué Gaara insistía en ir a la iglesia?

Me levanté con suavidad excusándome con mi primo, les dediqué una sonrisa a los niños y caminé hacia la cocina, sintiéndome escrutada por la espalda. Solté un suspiro apoyándome sobre la mesa.

Estaba tan cansada, deseaba hablar con Gaara y exigirle que dejara de aparecerse por la iglesia, pero Neji no lo permitiría, además, Gaara seguramente sólo esperaba a que Neji saliera para poder arreglar cuentas. Por eso yo no dejaba a salir a Neji, así que todo se me complicaba.

Suspiré y caminé hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hasta la cama, donde reposaban las cartas que Hanabi y Sasuke me habían enviado.

Abrí la de Hanabi: Casi estaba agonizando de los nervios, no creía que fuera yo, pero reconocía mi letra y escribió un monologo donde explicaba sus pensamientos. Sonreí ante las disparatadas que hablaba. Guardé la hoja entera que utilizó para esas ideas y leí la siguiente, me contó lo que había sufrido por mi muerte y dijo que deseaba ir, pero que por ahora era imposible. Ya que apenas estaba preparando su boda. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿De verdad? Sonreí, de verdad se iba a casar, por fin asentaría cabeza y al parecer el hombre era buena persona.

Al terminar con la carta saqué un par de hojas y comencé a contarle las cosas que pasaron entre Neji y yo, y Gaara. Sólo comenté que ellos dos se odiaban. Pasé a la siguiente carta. Sasuke comenzó con un discurso largo sobre lo que había pasado al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, la sarta de cosas que había pensado y lo mal educada que había sido.

No pude más que saltarme toda aquella hoja, en la siguiente comentaba el estado de todos y para finalizar la carta dijo que se sentía preocupado y que deseaba regresar. De inmediato redacté una respuesta, negándole el regreso. No deseaba que él me viera en aquél estado.

Con un suspiro más que cansado, continué hablándole sobre mi nueva estadía en la iglesia y el supuesto repentino viaje de Gaara. Guardé la hoja de papel en su sobre y la deje sobre el escritorio. Me levanté y apoyé las palmas de mis manos sobre la fría mesa de madera, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, tenía una sensación molestosa en mi pecho.

— **¿Qué pasa, Hinata?**

Sentí como las manos fuertes del pelirrojo se deslizaban por mi vientre, mientras aspiraba con fuerza mi aroma en mi oído.

— **¿G-Gaara? **—Pregunté incrédula, de forma torpe.

— **¿Esperabas a alguien más?**

Me volteé empujándolo lejos de mi cuerpo.

—**Esperaba a cualquier persona menos a ti.**

—**Pero has sido tú quien desee que entre.**

Mis ojos se guiaron hasta la puerta, él siguió mi camino de visión y movió sus pies hasta trancar la puerta.

—**Neji se ha ido.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vienes por él?**

—**No, vengo por ti.**

Lo miré con error.

— **¿Estás loco? ¿No te fue suficiente?**

—**No lo creo.**

— **¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡Déjame en paz!**

—**No he conseguido lo que deseo de Neji, no he conseguido lo que deseo de ti, Hinata.**

—**Créeme que lo has logrado.**

Aún cuando no lo hubiera deseado, mi voz sonó entre-cortada. Él pareció detenerse por un segundo. Sus ojos se clavaron con firmeza en mi rostro y su mano se alzó, posándose en mi mejilla.

— **¿En qué maldito momento me has hecho esto, mujer?**

La voz ronca con la que dijo aquellas palabras me quebró en miles de pedazos.

Jamás había escuchado a Gaara hablar de esa forma, como si le doliera y además había dicho una palabra inapropiada. Lo miré entre confundida y aterrorizada.

—**No puedo, aún cuando no me sienta satisfecho con mi venganza, no puedo hacerte más daño, porque ya me di cuenta que te necesito, que te amo, que me has enloquecido. ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?** —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, confundida— **Deseé pensar que era simple deseo, pero cada vez que pensaba en ti, sentía dolor en mi pecho. Odio estar enamorado Hinata, enamorarme no estaba entre mis planes y ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé como recuperarte, no sé si está bien luchar por ganarme tú amor de nuevo. Cuando te dije que amaba a Sakura, lo hice para poder mentirme a mi mismo. No deseaba que me mostraras la realidad**—Cerró los ojos con fuerza—**Porque cada caricia que te di, cada beso, fue real.**

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, iba a explotar, la sensación se expandió hasta correr por mis ojos. Gaara limpió mis lágrimas y rozó mis labios.

—**Perdón…**

Suspiré, mientras las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerse. Su mejilla rozó con la mía mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—**No sé s-si…**—Sin darme cuenta me aferré a su espalda—**No sé si pueda p-perdonarte, Gaara…

* * *

**

**d**d**S**⌐.


	16. Chapter 17

**« n/A »**

_Deseo creer que no he tardado demasiado-**Pero no lo logro**-. Sufrí un momento de... No inspiracion, delirios momentaneos que se frecuentan cada vez más-**Suspiro**- ¡Pero aquí está! La canción infaltable del tango de _Roxane- Moulin Rouge_, me inspiró como siempre hace para muchos de mis lemons. Creo que éste no es un capítulo más y demás~ Creo que es más especial, en su incio es sólo un lemon que ya me estaba haciendo falta agregar, no sé si está bien decir que es lemon, creo que mejor Lime, así que lo colocaré así como advertencia, pero no es tan inofensivo. Más adelante sólo quise cubrir espacio con un paseo por el parque y no extenderme demasiado en la despedida de Neji, ya es hora que salga para que Gaara cubra el papel de héroe que espero de todo corazón, se gane los suyos. A veces no sé si reir ó lamentarme por las barbaridades que me dicen por review: ¡HAZ QUE SUFRA, QUE PAGUE LO QUE LE HIZO A HINA! Pero, lamentablemente, lo amo demasiado como para hacerlo sufrir -**Abraza posesivamente su peluche de Gaara**- así que trataré de complacerlas de un modo donde no me sienta mal por hacerle dañito **-Besa a su Gaara-**. En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo, quiero creer que no está corto, gracias por sus reviews, y muchos besos.  
_

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/Lime  
**Words**: 1.829

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_La calma siempre viene antes de la desgraciada tormenta. Estúpidas nubes._  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

—**La vida de una prostituta no es fácil ¿Sabías Gaara? Está llena de dolor...**

Él me miró confundido, frunció su ceño expectante, permaneciendo sentado en aquél asiento de madera. Me coloqué sobre él, abriendo su pantalón de tela fina, una tela que muchas veces rocé cuando él la despojo de todo lo que tenía.

Mis manos se deslizaron con suavidad por su miembro, rozando el calor que llenaba la tela que cubría su virilidad. Él apretó su mandíbula, excitándose ante el contacto.

—**Dolor porque no tienes libertad.**

Me sentí como hace demasiado no lo hacía, mis dedos finos y expertos se deslizaron hasta liberar el pene de la prisión en la que se mantenía, el cual estaba levemente despierto. El miembro de Gaara destacaba entre todos los que había visto, principalmente porque era el único que deseaba devorar con hambre.

Porque estaba cubierto de aquél vello pintureado de rojo.

Porque tenía la textura perfecta.

—**Dolor**—Realicé una pausa dejando que mi aliento cálido se esparciera por el glande—**porque te lastimas y es que en ése mundo no eres más que una cama a la que puedes golpear, maltratar, escupir**—exclamé con furia.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento para calmarme, deseaba hacerlo sentir mal, si él me amaba como alegaba, le dolería saber que fui una prostituta, le dolerá saber todo lo que pasé. Bajé lentamente hasta deslizar mi lengua por la punta, el pelirrojo tembló por completo, soltando un suspiro.

—**Te sientes violada, ultrajada... Y lo peor, te sientes vacía… Por más que te llenen esas manos asquerosas**—Besé la punta de su miembro—**Por más que quieras no puedes dejar esa vida, y te hieres, te hieren en lo más profundo de tú ser, destruyen tú corazón y sólo puedes observarlo de piernas abiertas.**

Lo introduje por completo en mi boca, dejando que él se extasiara ante la sensación, aún cuando me sentí ahogada no paré hasta que entrara totalmente en mi.

Gaara me alejó de golpe de su pene, y de un movimiento pulcro me tiro en la cama.

— **¿****Qué estás insinuándome?**

Su voz ronca denotaba la excitación que sentía. Aprovechando que se había acomodando entre mis piernas, las enredé en su cintura, comenzando a moverme, rozando su miembro.

—**Deja de jugar, Hinata, qué me insinúas.**

—**Sabes lo que digo, Gaara.**

Sus ojos se llenaron de una chispa cargada de furia, Su miembro golpeó mi vagina y suspiré, sus manos se movieron hasta deslizar la tela que estorbaba para penetrarme y lo hizo, entró en mí después de todo un año. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a él, ya no más.

Las embestidas se comenzaron a acentuar, volviéndose más rápidas y profundas. Comencé a gemir, lo más bajo que podía, después de todo, estaba en una iglesia.

— **¿Deberé pagarte, entonces? **—Su voz sonaba dolida.

—**Sí, deberías, pero no… Ah… n-no alcanzas a pagar todo l-lo que me debes… Ha… No puedes regresar e-el tiempo y borrar el dolor q-que me causaste, me arruinaste.**

Él permaneció el silencio, devorando mi cuello y lo que mi escote permitía ver, con desesperación intenté retirar su chaqueta y él me ayudó, dejando por fin su espalda libre, clavando mis uñas para marcarlo.

—**Te esforzaste t-tanto para marcarme como tuya… Y ah… ya no lo soy… **

—**Cállate. Eres mía, sin importar esos hombres, eres sólo mía, sólo yo puedo poseerte como lo hago, sólo yo te llevo al cielo así como sólo tú me enloqueces.**

Las lágrimas se apresuraron y cerré mis ojos para no dejarlas salir.

**— ¿Por qué recurriste a aquello?**

Comenzó a besar mis labios, dificultando que mis palabras salieran, sus manos jugaban con mis senos mientras yo lo acariciaba, desordenando sus cabellos.

—**P-Porque no tenía valor alguno ¿Qué valor tendría después de lo que me hicieron? **

Él se detuvo y sentí como buscó mi mirada, pero no deseaba abrir mis ojos y que viera mis lágrimas. Me reclamó que lo mirara, dio un golpe certero y profundo en mi interior que me obligó a arquear mi espalda por el placer, jadeé su nombre, deseando que lo repitiera.

—**Mírame**—Demandó y así lo hice, necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo—**Qué te hicieron.**

**—G-Gaara… dame más, no pares—**Supliqué.

Sentí como se retorcía de placer ante aquellas palabras, pero no continuó, esperando a que le contestaran.

—**Dime.**

**—Me violaron**—Gemí cuando volvió a envestirme—**Me mataron Gaara, a-aquella noche donde tú me botaste, K-Kiba me sacó de mi hogar**—Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mientras me aferraba a su espalda, moviendo mis caderas—**me violaron tres hombres en un callejón y sentí que fuiste tú y te o-odie, te odio Gaara, me golpearon hasta que me quedé quieta y dejé que entraran en mí una y otra vez…**

El movimiento regresó, salvaje, ardiente, sentía mi mundo girar, me estremecí gimiendo en su oído, estaba a punto de explotar, no podía soportar el placer que me llenaba.

Arqueé mi espalda al sentir el orgasmo. Mi cuerpo vibró por completo y busqué su mirada, tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y él notó aquello, limpiándome con sus manos. Vi un matiz de dolor en su mirada, había más pena que placer y aquello me hizo sentir bien. La venganza quizá no me producía la paz que anhelaba, pero me daba un cosquilleo de bienestar que realmente no me molestaba.

Deseé acurrucarme a su lado, pero temí caer tan rápido, aún no podía creerle, aún me dolía. Él se levantó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar me miró, sus ojos profundos me cohibieron.

—**Hablaré con Neji.**

Fruncí el ceño.

—**Sé que deseas que**—Hizo un gesto con las manos—**Las cosas entre ambos se arreglen, lo haré, arreglaré todo por ti, haré lo que me pidas. Hinata, no puedo vivir sin ti y no espero que me perdones, pero haré lo que sea.**

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, me abrazó con suavidad, como si no deseara soltarme, y aquello me enterneció, me sentí segura.

* * *

Miré enternecida como Gaara y Neji hablaban, ambos habían perdonado varias cosas, quizá, no del todo, pero ambos se esforzaban por mí. Rieron en lo alto y yo por lo bajo, sinceramente aquello me hacía sentir más que bien, tener a Gaara junto a mí, aun cuando no confiara del todo en él, hacía que me sintiera mejor.

Ésa tarde Neji se iría, al parecer, lo necesitaban en la milicia. Aún cuando no me alentaba, estaba segura que todo estaría bien.

— **¿En qué piensa, Señorita Hinata?**

—**Nada en especial Tenten… Sólo**—Hice una pausa y sonreí—… **los veo**.

La castaña se levantó.

—**Deberíamos regresar ya a la iglesia ¿No cree?**

Asentí y me levanté.

Ella se inclinó para tomar la manta que estaba extendida en el césped, las personas reían y se divertían en aquella mañana soleada, todo parecía perfecto, pero aún no estaba del todo segura. Quizá era porque las cosas entre Gaara y yo no estaban perfectas, no lo sé. Decidí no presionarme más a pensar en aquello y me incliné para tomar la cesta de comida. Mi primo y el conde se acercaron, Gaara estaba más que hermoso y aquella observación hizo que me sonrojara.

**— ¿Listas?** —Preguntó Neji.

Ambas asentimos sonriendo.

Luego de aquello nos encaminamos hacia la salida del pueblo, Neji se iría en ése instante, dejaría sus cosas ya que no sería por mucho tiempo y estaba regresar. Hablamos de diferentes cosas mientras el atardecer se avecinaba, el camino—_para mi agradecimiento_—se hizo eterno.

Mientras más tiempo pasara junto a él, mejor, no deseaba que se fuera, no ahora que las cosas iban mejorando, pero no podía hacer nada. La salida apareció de la nada frente a nosotros. Cerré mis ojos, escuché como él se despedía de Gaara y Tenten. Su mano se deslizó por mi cintura y me volteó, abrazándome con fuerza.

—**Hasta luego prima.**

**— ¿Regresaras, verdad?**

Pregunté como una plegaria con voz temblante.

—**Sí, eso trataré, al menos**—Soltó una risa.

Al separarse de mí, siguió un pie tras el otro hasta perderse en la lejanía, me sentí vacía al ya no ver nada de su cuerpo, al menos así fue hasta que Tenten me abrazó, correspondí a la muestra de cariño y mis ojos se clavaron en el Sabaku, quien miraba a lo lejos, por donde se había ido Neji.

Tras cualquier cosa, ellos, de una forma peculiar, se aceptaban y complementaban como amigos. Además, Gaara de verdad lo apreciaba, en toda su vida de soledad, sólo Neji había sido un amigo de verdad para él y sentía que había perdido todo derecho de reclamo con lo que me había hecho, claro, si no se hubiera enamorado de mí, estoy segura que no tendría remordimiento y aquello lo agradecía, me hacía feliz que él me amara.

Deseaba poder corresponderle y olvidar todo lo pasado, pero me era casi imposible.

La castaña jaloneó de mi vestido en un intento por llamar mi atención, ya nos habíamos separado e intentaba señalarme que regresáramos a la iglesia. Gaara se adelantó y pidió un carruaje. Así los cascos de los caballos ocuparon mi mente, en un desesperado intento por obviar el sofocante calor que me recorría por la cercanía entre el conde y yo.

Al detenernos frente a la iglesia noté que ya estaba sucia, la había ayudado a limpiar la semana pasada, al día siguiente habría pasado un mes desde que Gaara me pidió perdón, desde que hicimos el amor y en todo este tiempo, recordé las veces que fui suya, cuando me hizo el amor y noté que nunca se podría comparar nuestro último encuentro con aquellos.

Siempre me trataba con exagerada delicadeza, con amor, pasión, como si temiera romperme. Pero después de todo lo sucedido, sus caricias fueron hechas con dolor, casi sentí que no creía que aquello fuera real, tampoco yo, pero no se podía comparar las caricias pasadas.

Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio dejé que la mano firme y grande que se había posado en mi cintura me guiara, el aroma de Gaara me envolvió y me sentí exageradamente bien.

—**Hijos míos**—Exclamó Sarutobi—**Que alegría que han llegado bien**.

Asentí haciendo una reverencia al igual que Gaara y Tenten.

Estiré mi mano para alcanzar la suave palma del padre, que me esperaba ansiosa por ser besada, pero mis labios jamás pudieron tocarla, ya que en ése instante una ráfaga de viento desordenó mis cabellos junto al golpe profundo de la puerta de madera contra la pared de rocas.

Me volteé y encontré con los cabellos blancos de mi último cliente, recordé de inmediato su nombre, Kimimaru.

—**Que sorpresa padre, una prostituta en la casa de Dios—Hizo una pausa—Una prostituta que me pertenece.**

En ese momento me di cuenta que sus ojos se clavaban en los de Gaara y viceversa.

El forcejeó me mareó, Gaara intentó protegerme pero la mano de Kimimaru fue más rápida y me tomó sin compasión por los cabellos, jalándome hacia el suelo.


	17. Chapter 18

**« n/A »**

_¡Al fin en casa! Y al fin una actualización rápida en Amantes. Me he enamorado de la personalidad que adoptó Gaara. Cómo no amarlo ¿Dios?__** Me pregunto si desean que el siguiente capítulo inicie con el lemon que corté en este ¿Les gustaría?**  
_

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA.  
**Words**: 2.010

**d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Búscame cuando éste diciembre termine_  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

Tenten se tiró sobre mi cuerpo en un intento de protegerme. Pero ya nada podría llegarme, Gaara estaba frente a ambas, como una muralla inalcanzable destilando veneno y belleza. Podía ver, desde mi posición, como su cuerpo temblaba de una manera tan delicada que casi no era notorio, pero, yo lo había sentido temblar de placer, y no sólo eso, lo había visto y había producido esos movimientos violentos.

Conocía su cuerpo mejor que nadie y aquello me dio la fuerza para levantarme, sentir que él estaba allí. Tenten se levantó junto a mí. Y se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza, llegando incluso a clavarme sus uñas, pero no estaba demasiado pendiente de aquellos detalles.

— **¿Qué dirá, Conde? ¿Acaso he callado su lengua?**

—**No seas impertinente Kimimaru, estamos en la iglesia ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**He venido a ver a mi puta preferida.**

El joven de cabellos blancos se movió y Gaara también, tapando su camino visual, sólo podía ver la ancha espalda del pelirrojo y sentí el fuerte impulso de abrazarlo.

—**Temo que tú esposa está en casa**—Respondió con sorna.

Sonreí divertida por aquella respuesta, pero de inmediato me compuse y tapé mi boca.

—**Que gracioso Conde, pero, se le hará esto mucho más gracioso: Ella es la puta que me ha complacido.**

Gaara se movió como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa, pero lo tomé del brazo y mi tacto pareció calmar cualquier ansias, el movimiento se hizo tan rápido que no logré ver hasta encontrarme envuelta en su aroma. Me aferró con fuerza, de forma posesiva.

—**No tientes a la muerte para que te lleve.**

— **¿Te está carcomiendo, Gaara? La hice mía.**

Gaara frunció el seño y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, su mirada estaba tan dolida que mi propio corazón fue el que se estrujó. Mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir, me sentí vacía, como si fuera una puta de nuevo y temí que él volviera a dejarme ¿Sería capaz? Me di cuenta que no había estado respirando y de inmediato intenté tomar el aire que me faltaba, pero el corsé no me permitió recuperarme del todo.

Me ahogué y Gaara pareció notar mi problema. Tomó mi rostro y me susurró que me calmara.

—**Está bien**—Me dijo.

Fruncí el seño sin entender

— **¿Perdón?** —Preguntó Kimimaru, más que divertido.

—**Está bien, no necesito que ella me pertenezca en cuerpo, porque su corazón es mío y espero que lo sea para siempre, mientras eso sea tan mío como yo suyo, estará bien todo. **

—**Gaara**—Susurré, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—**Dije que perdonaría tú pasado, sólo si tú perdonas mis errores y te quedas a mi lado.**

Kimimaru gruñó y nuestros ojos viajaron hasta él, su piel pálida se había tornado roja por la rabia, de pronto, blandió lo que parecía un sable. Tenten gritó alarmada y rápidamente Gaara me empujó atrás de su cuerpo. La funda que colgaba de la cadera del peliblanco parecía estar escrita, imaginé que era un sable especial y que lo había blandido por falta de arma.

Me calmó. Al menos, aquella espada era simple porte, un exceso de elegancia a su traje y quizás no sabría moverse con ella. Gaara también lo notó y al parecer, no necesitaba saberlo, ambos tenían tiempo de conocerse, deseaba saber todo y de alguna forma todo se reveló ante mí.

—**Veras como te mueres en el infierno hermanito.**

Mis ojos se abrieron, sorprendida.

— **¿Hermano?** —Pregunté. Gaara volvió a empujarme.

—**Hinata, no sabe manejar la espada, pero aún así, corta, por favor, retírate.**

— **¿Qué quiso decir con lo de hermano?**

— ¿**No le has dicho, Gaara?**

Hizo gala de sus modales, enderezando su espalda, ganando así tamaño.

—**No eres, ni serás, mi hermano Kimimaru.**

Aquellas palabras enfriaron la mirada ardiente, cargada de furia que desde un principio había caracterizado al peliplata, Gaara, ante el cambio, me empujó con más fuerza y se volteó susurrándome en una petición levemente matizada como ruego, que me escondiera. Le hice caso, más que todo porque sabía que si me quedaba sería un estorbo para él.

Tomé del brazo a Tenten, escondiéndome detrás de la pared, cercana al altar donde reposaba la gran imagen de Jesús.

Gaara se movió con elegancia dejando que el arma filosa atravesara a la nada, por primera vez, desde mucho tiempo, me sentí impotente, sólo podía mirar como intentaban matar a Gaara, el cual no contraatacaba. Y cómo hacerlo si estaba luchando contra tres guardias, el padre Sarutobi intentó detener las cosas pero era inútil, como religioso no aceptaba la violencia y aquellos hombres ardían en ansias por ella.

—** ¡Vamos, Gaara! ¡Paren! Ésta pelea es entre él y yo.  
**  
Cuando el trío de puños se alejó, me sentí aliviada. Tenten se aferró con más fuerza a mi, como si la paz que yo había conseguido, llego a ella en iguales cantidades como una angustia.

Y noté que yo también debía sentirme así, Gaara estaba peleando con alguien que al parecer era su hermano. Él se movió rápido, sigiloso, como tantas veces había hecho para escabullirse a mi lado y robar un suspiro de mis labios, pero en este caso el movimiento logró asestar un golpe certero en el estomago de Kimimaru. El peliblanco cayó, falto de aire, al suelo, tosió un par de veces y rogué al cielo porque aquél fuera el fin, pero, últimamente Dios no me estaba escuchando. La pelea siguió, una vez recuperado, Kimimaru golpeó la mejilla de Gaara, mi corazón pareció salir de mi garganta, ante el susto al ver la sangre.

**— ¡Gaara! ¡Por favor!**

Él pareció más que sorprendido, y es que jamás había gritado hasta aquél tono. Su rostro giró hacia Kimimaru y se abalanzó sobre él, el padre Sarutobi intentó detener al pelirrojo, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado, golpeando con repetidos ataques al peliblanco.

Me levanté, Gaara estaba ido, pero, muy por el contrario de lo que pensé, él estaba más que consiente, al acercarme, tomó mi muñeca y me jaló.

**—No se levantará por un rato, padre. Vámonos—**Demandó.

Miré con horror el rostro de Kimimaru, el cual aun se revolvía en el suelo. Tragué saliva mientras sentía como la fuerte presión que Gaara ejercía en mi muñeca disminuía, al llamar el carruaje fui consiente que Tenten se había quedado. Intenté alertar a Gaara antes que tomara asiento en el carruaje, ya él me había empujado dentro.

**— ¡Gaara, Tenten!**  
—**Tranquila—**Su tono de voz era ronco, lastimado**—Ya vendremos por ella.**

Miré con dolor su mandíbula, la acaricié con extremo cuidado y él se tensó ante el dolor, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo y no me contuve. Mi lengua lamió con cuidado la sangre que bañaba el labio roto de él, mientras sus manos me aferraban con fuerza.

—**Perdóname**—Susurró en mi oído.

Sus labios lastimados viajaron hasta mi frente y la besaron. Mis lágrimas salieron, intenté olvidar el hecho que me había acostado con quien hasta ahora era el hermano de Gaara, pero sinceramente no recordaba que lo mencionara.

Volví a besarlo y él jadeó en mis labios, me alejé temerosa pues lo había lastimado, él, sin embargo, me buscó.

—**N-No, te duele**—

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo.  
—**Me dolerá más si no te beso.**

Su mano derecha acarició mi cuello, me sumergí en aquél éxtasis que esos labios me daban, pero el cielo no duró mucho, ya que el fuerte movimiento que el carruaje hizo al detenerse nos separó.

Al bajarme, noté con horror que aquella no era la mansión de Kakashi y mucho menos un lugar donde pudiera sentirme cómoda.

—**Gaara no, por favor, vámonos a la casa de Kakashi.**

Camine desesperada hacia el carruaje pero éste arrancó antes que pudiera pedirle algo. Me volteé y negué con el rostro al verlo abrir la puerta.

Corrí con torpeza hasta él y me regañe mentalmente por cometer tantas tonterías. Tomé su brazo antes que pudiera tocar la puerta, pero calculé mal y es que él no se dirigía a tocarla, simplemente la abrió. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando noté que mi hogar estaba casi vacío. Él se detuvo frente a las escaleras.

—**Lamentablemente no cuidé los muebles y esas cosas, así que, mientras no estaba, aprovechó para llevarse la mayoría, de cualquier forma, el estudio y las habitaciones junto a las cosas de cocina están en casi perfecto estado, me refiero**—Se volteó hacia mí—**que casi no se llevó cosas de esos lugares.**

Fruncí el ceño confundida dando pasos pequeños, temerosa de conseguir algo que no me gustara, mi hogar estaba oscuro y empolvado, Gaara caminó hacia la sala.

—**Bienvenida de nuevo a tú hogar, Hinata, sé que no es mucho, pero, espero que esto ayude a conseguir tú perdón, cada cosa que perdiste te la devolveré.**

Se detuvo de la nada y gracias a esto yo tropecé contra su espalda, ya que lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.

—**Te juro que lo haré.**

Su mano se deslizó hasta mi mejilla y me besó con extremo cuidado.

* * *

—**Kakashi no ha regresado, ya está mucho mejor pero**—Hizo un ademán con sus manos—**está aprovechando el hotel donde se está quedando para descansar... Junto a Iruka. **

Asentí repetidas veces, entendiendo a qué se refería.

— ¿**Temari?**

—**Debe llegar mañana de su viaje**—Desordenó sus cabellos y en aquél movimiento se fue el poco aire que había logrado capturar en mis pulmones—**Así que mañana deberé estar preparado puesto que le confesé todo lo sucedido a Kakashi y él a Temari, la cual adelantó las cosas para regresar antes y estoy seguro que ella tampoco me perdonará lo que hice. **

Solté una risita por lo bajo, sonrojándome aún más, imaginándome el desastre que se formaría, ya que, Temari era una mujer de fuerte carácter y desinhibida.

Gaara estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones abiertos, completamente húmedo por el sudor, aquello no me permitía pensar bien, y por eso, intenté con extrema desesperación imaginarme a la rubia peleando con él. Él me había ayudado a limpiar la casa, pero no entendía por qué tenía que seguir de ésa manera. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

— **¿Y Kimimaru?**

—**Él alega ser mi hermano ya que, mi padre y su madre tuvieron una aventura. Mi padre jamás lo aceptó como hijo verdadero, sólo como bastardo, pero jamás le faltó dinero mientras cumplía la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo. Al repartirse la herencia, mi padre no le dejó algo a él y aquello le molestó, la parte que debía pertenecerle se me otorgó a mí por ser el menor. Además, según Kakashi, su madre tenía cierto**—Acarició su barbilla—**cliché conmigo y deseaba que su hijo fuera como yo. Así que según él, le quité todo lo que era suyo.**

Asentí al comprender aquello. Aún me atormentaba lo que había pasado entre él y yo, y entendía por qué deseaba vengarse de mí también.

—**Me molesta que quiera vengarse de mí a través de ti—**Gruñó.

—**Oh no, él está enojado por lo que hice**—Tapé mi boca y él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Lo que le hiciste?**

—**Oh, hace calor ¿N-No? T-Tomaré un baño.**

Me levanté torpemente, ya que también había pasado trabajo estaba bañada en sudor, él me jaló del vestido y gracias a mi falta de equilibrio caí sobre él, logré sacarle el aire y me apené aún más, pero se recuperó con rapidez, dejándome caer al suelo, colocándose sobre mí sin dejar caer su peso.

—**Te escucho.**

—**P-Pues… él y yo**—Él cerró sus ojos inspirando aire.

—**Así que no mintió**.

—**N-No**—Mi voz comenzó a ser más un susurro—**P-Pero… él pidió que gritara su nombre, y e-en mi mente**—Mi rostro ardía por completo, y una sensación ahogadora se estancó en mi vientre—**gritaba el t-tuyo… C-Cuando llegué al f-final… De mis labios salió…**

—_**K-Kmimaro**__…_

_G-Gaara…_

_¡Gaara!_

— _**¡Gaara!**_

De pronto sentí su mano deslizarse por mi pierna, acariciándola y de inmediato, como era costumbre, mi cuerpo reaccionó a su presencia, a sus caricias.

—**Hinata**—Susurró en mi oído— **¿Puedo hacerte el amor ésta noche?**


	18. Chapter 19

**« n/A »**

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! (Odio cuando dicen eso-niega con la cabeza) En fin, lamento haberme tardado, sinceramente, el capítulo 19 ya estaba listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero deseaba esperar a finalizarlo; el fic. Sí, ya llegó a su final, no sé cuantos otros capítulos se den, pero bueno. Espero que les guste el lemon, pronto publicaré, dependiendo de cuántos reviews me dejen. Sinceramente el rumbo que tomó el fic no me gustó demasiado, pero, ya era tiempo para terminarlo. ¿Qué más he de decir? ¡Realmente, con todo mi corazón, deseo llegar a los 100reviews!Sería demasiado especial que alcanzara más reviews, con respecto a que ahora se ven menos capítulos, no, no los borré, los pegué ya que mi técnica para hacer este fic más largo era hacer capítulos cortos y así~ En fin, muchas gracias por todo.  
_

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA.  
**Words**: 1.745

**d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_El hecho está en que Shakespeare nunca dijo si estaba bien ser ó no ser._  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

Suspiré de forma entrecortada, puesto que, por simple costumbre, intentaba callar mis gemidos. Gaara continuó succionando mis senos, intercambiando uno al otro. Su mano acariciaba una y otra vez mi pierna, sus besos bajaban y subían de mi vientre hasta mi cuello, sus caricias me enloquecían y el saber que pronto me penetraría era una promesa que me hacía estremecer aún más.

Mis piernas se abrían ante cualquier cercanía de alguna parte de su cuerpo a mi centro, como una llamada. Era impresionante la facilidad con la que él me llevaba al cielo y repetía la acción hasta hundirme en el infierno. Mordí mi labio inferior, y sin darme cuenta él mordió aún más fuerte mi hombro, arrancado un quejido de dolor que le permitió adentrarse en mi boca.

—**Hn… ¿N-No era más fácil pedirme q-que te besara?**

Él se limitó a regalarme una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mi corazón saltó desbocado ante esa mueca tan hermosa. Arqueé mi espalda al sentir sus labios viajar con suavidad por mi abdomen-_de nuevo_-, bajando, rozando con sólo su aliento mi centro, suspiré, evitando gemir, para luego sentir como sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y las besaba, con lentitud, las lamía y mordisqueaba mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mí.

Lamí mis labios, en un intento por recuperar su humedad, él dejó mis piernas en su lugar, se levantó de la cama, el peso de su cuerpo se llevó consigo el calor que me envolvía. Observé con extrema excitación como se deshacía de sus ropas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Ver su escultural cuerpo, apreciar la hermosura que lo envolvía, todo me enloquecía.

Su pantalones cayeron y con ellos, se fue la Hinata que él conocía. En mis tiempos en el prostíbulo había aprendido demasiadas cosas, y planeaba mostrarle algunas. Aún cuando deseaba mostrarme indiferente, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando abrí mis piernas de forma lenta y sensual.

Sus ojos brillaron, anhelantes de lo que observaba.

Me senté en la cama, para luego terminar de rodillas, él me esperaba al final de ésta, y al llegar, lamí mi dedo índice, la humedad que lo bañaba se regó por la punta de su pene, con sumo cuidado lo acaricie y con un movimiento pulcro lo lamí.

Él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo dejaba caer mi aliento cálido sobre ése trozo de carne. Lo introduje en mi boca muy lentamente, sólo para que sintiera la calidez que lo esperaba.

— **¿Intentas enloquecerme?**

Su tono ronco me hizo temblar.

—**Intento complacerte.**

Él pareció divertido con aquello, con sus manos me atrajo hacia él, irguiendo mi espalda alcancé sus labios, y él los míos. Su lengua se introdujo con avidez en mi boca y sus manos se fijaron en mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo con fuerza. Yo enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello mientras su miembro chocaba, ardiendo en calor, contra mi muslo.

Gaara bajó sus manos, aferrando con cuidado mis glúteos. Gemí al sentir como de un movimiento cargado de esfuerzo, me alzó, guiando mis piernas hasta dejar que las enredara en sus caderas. Jadeé ante la sorpresa y tras ése respiro gemí con fuerza al sentir como su miembro se hundía lentamente en mí.

Los labios de mi entrada se tensaron al sentir como su pene endurecido me expandía.

Suspiré, aguantando el aire en mis pulmones. Me aferré con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban tras sentirlo entrar en mí, con la pasión y el deseo, con el amor que habían caracterizado nuestros encuentros.

Él caminó pero la urgencia de moverse le fue más fuerte que su voluntad y me apoyó en la pared, comenzando a darme suaves y profundas embestidas. Me aferré aún más a él, cerrando mis ojos, dejando que sus labios hicieran y deshicieran lo que desearan con mi cuello.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando el movimiento se tornó acelerado, él intentó abrirme más y yo arqueé mi espalda, dándole más campo y él aprovecho esto para comenzar a lamer mis senos.

El sudor comenzó a mojar nuestros cuerpos, sobre todo el suyo. Ante el esfuerzo que hacía me preocupe y de un movimiento lo detuve. Él gruñó, observé como su miembro, fuera de mi entrada, relucía por la humedad y lo hinchado que estaba.

Me agache, una vez situada en el suelo, y alcancé con mi boca su pene. Él tomó mis cabellos enloquecido—_aquello me excitó_—, comenzando a formar un vaivén acelerado, acompasado con el movimiento de mi mano para que la calidez se extendiera por todo el pene,

Gaara tragó profundo, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que los músculos de su cuello y de todo su cuerpo. Detuvo el movimiento de mi cabeza, jalando de mis cabellos de forma suave pero firme, comenzando un vaivén con sus caderas. Cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome exageradamente bien, él paró de golpe y jadeó mi nombre. Sin mucha diferencia de tiempo, sentí su semen cálido caer dentro de mi boca, deslizándose ardiente por mi lengua y lo tragué.

Limpié mis labios con mi lengua, comenzando a lamer su miembro de nuevo para reavivarlo. Él me levantó de golpe, apoyándome contra la pared.

—**Realmente intentas volverme loco.**

Solté una risa, pero la gracia no me duró demasiado.

De un momento para otro me encontraba en los brazos del pelirrojo, él abrió la puerta del baño sin problema alguno en un movimiento tan pulcro que no llegué a notar cuando lo hizo. Mientras besaba sus labios con pasión, acariciando su lengua con la mía. Sentía que el aire desaparecía de mis pulmones y se escurría en los suyos.

Soltó mis piernas, permitiéndome quedar de pie dentro de la bañera, sus manos, ó al menos una de ellas, se deslizó por mi cuerpo, terminando en mi glúteo, el cual apretó con hambre, apegándome a su ingle con fuerza.

Jadeé al sentir el agua caer sobre mi piel, mi cabello, prontamente, quedó totalmente empapado y él se encargó de saborear las gotas que se escurrían de éste por mi cuello. Entró a la bañera junto a mí, mientras sus dientes y lengua se concentraban en excitarme aún más. Suspiré extasiada, me sentía en el límite, lo necesitaba dentro de mí y no soportaría más.

Él, al parecer, se sentía igual.

Al notar que el agua estaba comenzando a llenar la bañera, se sentó en esta, su mirada sugestiva me hizo temblar, se veía tan sensual, sus músculos estaban húmedos al igual que sus cabellos, que, por más que relucieran por el agua, no se aplacaban. Su falo sobresalía del agua y lo busqué con desesperación, sentándome sobre él. Antes de dejarme caer lo acomodé en mi entrada y bajé con fuerza, dejando que entrara en mí en una embestida furiosa y profunda.

Me aferré a su espalda.

—**Ahh, G-Gaara… Uh…**

— **¿Dolió?** —Buscó mi mirada preocupado, negué con la cabeza—**Bien… Hn… Estás tan estrecha.**

Aquello me hizo suspirar, escuchar sus palabras en mi oído, su aliento ardiente y su tono ronco, todo me enloquecía. Sus manos se cernieron a mi piel, marcando un ritmo pausado y sensual.

—**G-Gaa…**

Mi garganta ardía al igual que mi centro.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me centraba en mover las caderas, Gaara recogió mi cabello, dándose el trabajo de besar mis hombros y cuello, mordiéndome y succionando, marcándome. Las embestidas se aceleraron al igual que nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

_Más fuerte._

_Más profundo._

Gaara se movía con maestría, acariciaba mi cuerpo mientras yo acertaba apenas a morder sus hombros fuertes mientras desordenaba sus cabellos. De pronto, él realizo un movimiento rápido, dejándome debajo de su cuerpo. Mis piernas quedaron fuera de la tina, permitiéndome alzar más mis caderas quedando perfecta para que él pudiera penetrarme sin problemas.

Gemí con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo cercano, al mismo tiempo que el agua de la bañera se desbordó.

— **¡Gaara! ¡Oh, Gaara!**

Mi garganta picó después de ésa exclamación, él gruñó extasiado y sentí como mi cuerpo y el suyo temblaban, el calor embriagante de su semen volvió a envolverme, sentí un placer extremo. Mi clítoris permanecía tenso ante el placer que acababa de experimentar y que se mantenía intacto mientras él realizaba pequeñas penetraciones.

Desperté a media madrugada, mi cuerpo permanecía todavía desnudo, sólo cubierto por las sábanas y el brazo de Gaara, del cual me desprendí, sentí que me faltaba el aire.

Tomé asiento, mis pies tocaron el piso frío y sentí como todo mi mundo daba vueltas. Tosí un par de veces y el mareo produjo que la boca de mi estomago regresara lo que había cenado. Gemí tapando mi boca y corrí hacia el baño.

— **¿Hinata?**

No pude concentrarme en otra cosa que expulsar aquello que me molestaba. Cerré mis ojos al sentirme más calmada y sentí con nitidez los masajes en mi espalda.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Asentí repetidas veces, Gaara me ayudó a levantarme y me encargué de limpiar mis labios.

**— G-Gaara ¿Puedes llevarme…? **

Él no dejo que terminara la frase, de inmediato, me alzó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama.

Sólo en aquél momento noté que ambos estábamos desnudos, pero el cansancio y la pesadez fue demasiado grande como para dejar que pensara en otra cosa, me acomodé entre sus brazos mientras él acariciaba mis cabellos.

Al amanecer, desperté debido a unos suaves golpes en mi puerta. Intenté tapar el sonido hundiéndome en los brazos de Gaara, pero él ya no estaba, confundida, mareada y hambrienta, me levanté, cubriendo mi cuerpo con una sábana. Al abrir me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Tenten.

— **¡Mi señora!** —Exclamó

Preparó sus manos para comenzar a vestirme, pero de inmediato la detuve.

— **¡Tenten, que bueno que estás aquí! Necesito un pastel, de lo que sea, y un té de manzana, rápido por favor, tengo demasiada hambre.**

Ella parpadeó repetidas veces, pero no perdió tiempo, hizo una reverencia y partió escaleras abajo. Realmente me sentía feliz de ver a Tenten, pero las ganas de comer eran extremas. Me encaminé tropezando una y otra vez hacia el armario. Mordí mi labio inferior, cierto, no tenía ningún vestido allí, seguramente Matsuri se había llevado todo.

Me pregunté mentalmente dónde estaba Gaara, si Tenten estaba allí quería decir que él la había buscado, que estaba en casa de lo más seguro. Suspiré encaminándome hacia la cama, me dejé caer y miré el techo, me sentía extraña. Tenten tocó un par de veces y le permití entrar.


	19. Chapter 20

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA/GaaSaku.  
**Words**: 1.555

**d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_El dolor de una mujer, es demasiado para un hombre._  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

—**Señorita Hinata, el**—Hizo una pausa para después pronunciar en un tono incómodo aquellas palabras—**el señor de la casa la espera para desayunar.**

— **¿Señor?**

¿Acaso Kiba estaba?

—**El conde Sabaku no Gaara.**

— **¡Ah!** —Suspiré aliviada— **¿Te molesta e-eso, Tenten?**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Pues que Gaara**…—Hice un ademán con mis manos, ella negó enérgicamente.

—**Es sólo que, mi señora, no estoy acostumbrada. Me alegra que él quiera arreglar las cosas**—Sonrió.

Le correspondí el gesto, ella subió con una maleta de donde sacó uno de mis vestidos. Al mirar mi silueta frente al espejo me sentí mejor que nunca, suspiré, el hambre estaba matándome, bajé con cuidado las escaleras y llegué recia al comedor.

—**Buenos días**—Saludó cortés. Yo hice una inclinación para luego sentarme frente a él.

Me sonroje de inmediato, al notar que él tenía su mirada fija en mí.

—**Lamentablemente no hay bandeja, y pero aún están los platos**—Habló Tenten.

—**Está bien, muchas gracias**—Ella sonrió.

Abrí mi boca para dar el primer sorbo al té, sentí que aquello era la gloria, y con extrema hambre tomé entre mis manos un trozo del pastel, pero antes de poder siquiera colocarlo sobre mi lengua para degustarlo, mi estómago se revolvió.

Me levanté torpemente y corrí hasta el lugar más próximo donde pudiera expulsar lo que me atormentaba.

Pude escuchar los quejidos de Tenten y a Gaara intentando calmarla.

Al terminar intenté levantarme, pero el mareo fue más fuerte que mi propia voluntad. Gaara me sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura me alzó en brazos, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

—**Ésta tarde llega Kakashi, te verá de inmediato**—Masculló.

Gaara se veía cada vez más borroso hasta que todo permaneció en absoluta oscuridad.

Abrí mis ojos, sentí como acariciaban mi cabello e imagine que era Tenten, pero al clavar mis ojos en la chimenea de la habitación, allí estaba ella. Alcé la vista y me encontré con el amable rostro de Iruka. De inmediato me sonrojé.

— **¡I-Iruka!** —Me logré sentar sobre la cama.

— **Shh, descansa. Es sorprendente que Gaara no se haya dado cuenta siendo un médico**—Farfulló mirando hacia la salida.

Fruncí el seño confundida

— **¿D-De qué hab---?**

— **¡Hinata!** —Kakashi caminó animado hasta mi cama, sin parar de hablar.

Llegó al punto de atropellar sus palabras y sentí como el mareo regresaba, sin embargo, era más por el desastre que me rodeaba. Como pude le devolví el saludo alegre y tras intercambiar algunas palabras, me decidí a cortar la conversación preguntando por lo que necesitaba.

— **¿Gaara?** —Kakashi soltó un suspiro—**Está abajo. Él tiene algo que decirte.**

— **¿Huh? **—Preguntó Iruka— **¿Ella aún…?**

El peliplata negó.

Aquello me preocupó el doble, me levanté de un salto mientras Tenten, Kakashi e Iruka hablaban bajo susurros. Bajé las escaleras de forma cautelosa, no deseaba marearme en el trayecto, mi torpeza y un mareo sumando unas escaleras era como mi peor pesadilla. Al llegar a la sala noté con alegría que habían comprado algunos cuadros, quizá regalos de Kakashi, mi hogar regresaba a ser como el que antes había tenido. Gaara apoyaba su hermoso rostro sobre su mano derecha, mirando fijamente el fuego.

Volteó el rostro al sentir a alguien detrás de él y no se sorprendió al notar que era yo. Se acomodó haciendo un ademán para que me sentara en sus piernas. Inevitablemente mis mejillas se tiñeron, pero correspondí al gesto y tomé asiento donde él me indicaba.

Me sentí más que relajada entre sus brazos, dejando que sus manos me acariciaran en suaves mimos.

—**Mi Hinata**—Susurró—**Voy a ser padre.**

Me separé de golpe, abriendo mis ojos a más no poder, mi labio tembló ante el impacto de aquellas palabras.

— **¿S-Sakura…?**

Él negó con la cabeza. Yo tapé mis labios ¿Había alguien más?

Intenté levantarme, para alejarme de él y el dolor que aquello comenzaba a producirme, pero al siquiera intentar alzarme sentí un fuerte mareo.

Tragué saliva clavando mis ojos en la alfombra.

— **¿Te casarías conmigo, Hinata?**

Dios; estaba embarazada.

* * *

Saqué el papel con cuidado, colocándolo sobre el escritorio, habían pasado ya tres meces, ése día iría a comprar vestidos, ya que, los míos eran imposibles, temía hacerle daño a mi bebé, aún cuando no usara corsé, ciertamente, el vestido apretaba por sí solo.

Busqué con cuidado las palabras para iniciar la carta; querida hermana, luego de un poco de charla casual, comencé la parte difícil: Me casaré. Y luego de explicar algunas tantas cosas; el posdata, estoy embarazada.

Sonreí satisfecha, bien, era suficiente con aquello. Conociendo a Hanabi, llegaría al día siguiente de ser por ella, solté una suave risilla al imaginármela riendo y saltando por la noticia. Claro, las cosas no siempre se pintan de rojo por ser color rosa, el embarazo era lo más maravilloso que me había sucedido, pero, los síntomas me tenían al borde.

Sentí el cálido aliento de Gaara en mi cuello.

—**Es hora de irnos, amor.**

Asentí con suavidad.

Pero siempre tenía al pelirrojo, pronto sería la boda, desde hacía algunos días había enviado una carta a Sasuke, sinceramente no estaba segura si estaba bien decir tal información por una hoja, pero contaría todo como era debido cuando llegaran. Y confiaba en que Neji llegaría al día siguiente.

Ambos salimos del estudio, él tomó mi mano con fuerza ayudándome a bajar; el accidente ya se había dado con anterioridad, como dije, las escaleras más mi torpeza y un mareo eran mi peor pesadilla y había dado sus frutos, así que, según Gaara, tenía completa y totalmente prohibido bajarlas sin la compañía de alguien. Era preferible si era él, claro está.

Tenten nos esperaba al final, parada junto a la puerta, elegante, lista para irse.

— **¡Cuidado!** —Sonrió Kakashi.

Me despedí con la mano sonriéndole.

—**Que bueno es tener a Kakashi e Iruka viviendo con nosotros, sus alegrías son contagiosas. **

Gaara puso mala cara.

—**Él está así porque se quedará a solas con Iruka.**

—**Oh, c-cierto.**

Me sonrojé al igual que Tenten, quien desvió la mirada por la ventana.

Después de lo que calculé como media hora, después de todo, mi hogar estaba levemente alejado del centro de la ciudad, Gaara bajó antes que ambas, tomó la mano de Tenten expresándole una suave sonrisa y luego me ayudó a mí a bajar. Besó mi frente con cuidado y apoyó su mano derecha firme en mi cintura.

Tenten terminó escogiendo por mí, todo vestido que le gustara lo llevábamos, aparte, compramos algunos para ella.

Paramos en una tienda situada a un lado de un callejón maloliente. Esperé pacientemente fuera, ya que, estaba sintiéndome algo mareada, mientras, la morena veía vestidos para ambos en dicho local. Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a varias tiendas más adelante. Sonreí y tomé su brazo.

—**Ve.**

— **¿Hnm?**

—**Si tienes que comprar algo, ve. Estaré bien, Tenten está aquí a mi lado.**

Él hizo una mueca que no logré ver, ya que su rostro viró en dirección contraria. Al regresar acarició mi mejilla con la suavidad que ya acostumbraba.

— **¿Segura? ¿Estarás bien?**

—**Estando aquí ¿Qué podría pasar?**

Sonreí con suavidad mientras él asentía. Dio un beso fugaz en mis labios y salió caminando a paso acelerado hacia el lugar. Lo miré alejarse con una sonrisa en mis labios y un suave rubor en mis mejillas.

— **¿Hermoso no? Sus cabellos, de espalda, lo hacen resaltar.**

Me volteé sobresaltada, ya que esa voz provenía del callejón. Mordí mi labio inferior al ver quién era.

—**S-Sakura.**

—**Hinata**—Respondió, venenosa—**Siempre he sido una tonta.**

Su mano se clavó en mi brazo y me jaló sin mucho cuidado hasta el callejón, no pude oponer resistencia ya que, al quitarme el apoyo que tenía en mi espalda, era su agarre el que no permitía que cayera. Maldije mentalmente el fuerte mareo que me ahogaba.

—**Debí darme cuenta cuando pude que Gaara era el indicado, que lo necesitaba, la maravilla de hombre que era**—Susurró en mí oído—**Ahora lo perdí ¿Cómo hago, señorita Hinata? ¿Cómo puedo recuperar lo que me pertenece?**

Aquello me hizo enfurecer.

—**Él no te pertenece. Lo perdiste.**

—**Sí, intenté arreglar todo, intenté aprovecharme cuando tú no estabas junto a él, cuando necesitaba sus brazos y no podía. La única vez que logró caer en mis brazos te llamó a ti ¿Cómo debería sentirme ante esto?**

Suspiré al sentirla batirme con fuerza, cerré mis ojos.

—**Ya no puedes hacer nada**—Murmuré entre dientes—**Aléjate de mi familia.**

— **¿Cómo hacer para arruinar tú felicidad, Hinata?**

—**No puedes**—Abrí mis ojos—**Él y yo nos casaremos pasado mañana, yo espero un hijo de él, siempre viste a donde no debías.**

Me solté de ella y me arrepentí pues temí caerme, pero debía mantenerme recta y así lo hice.

—**Yo le quiero**.

Sus ojos verdes, de gran belleza, estaban húmedos por sus lágrimas, su cuerpo perfecto parecía esquelético y me sentí exageradamente mal por ella. Cerré mis ojos y miré al suelo, luego de pensar mis palabras, alcé la vista y la clavé en ella.

—**Yo le amo, ahora él me ha dado un hijo**—Acaricié mi vientre con suavidad—**Le necesito, le adoro, no podría seguir viviendo si él me llegase a abandonar. Sé que pido demasiado pero, por favor, ya él a sufrido demasiado; y lo sabes, lo pido por el afecto que le tienes, déjanos ser feliz, déjame hacerlo feliz**…


	20. Chapter 21

**« n/A »**

_Sin comentarios, gracias a todas por sus reviews, gracias por seguirme sobre todas las cosas y siempre animarme a continuar y emocionarse con mi fic, sufrir, enojarse, todo, son unas maravillosas lectoras, espero traer nuevos fics pronto ¡Saludos!__  
_

* * *

Naruto _Copyright _© **Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning**: OoC/UA.  
**Words**: 1813

**d**d**S**⌐.

* * *

-**A**м**а**ή**т**э**s**.

* * *

— ● —

* * *

_Final_  
_

* * *

_

·

·

·

·

Ella bajó la vista y soltó una risa ronca, mi voz se había quebrado por igual, estaba a punto de llorar, quizá era que verla de ésa manera me partía el alma, quizá era el verme a mí misma cuando Gaara ya no estaba en mi vida o tal vez era la sensibilidad que el embarazo producía en mí, cualquiera de las justificaciones, no pude evitar llorar.

—**Realmente**—Hizo una pausa, tomando aire—**realmente Gaara será feliz junto a ti.**

Abrió sus suavemente maquillados labios, pero no pudo pronunciar algo, Gaara había llegado y estaba llamando mi nombre.

Ella se escondió de inmediato y yo me giré violentamente para verlo; aquello regresó el mareo que se había calmado. Tropecé cuando él camino hacia mí y yo hacia él. De inmediato reaccionó y tomó mi cintura.

Tragué saliva y busqué sus labios antes que él pudiera decir algo y lo besé apasionadamente. Aquello produjo una necesidad ardiente en mí, deseé hacer el amor allí mismo, olvidé por segundos que Sakura seguía viéndonos, pero no, al abrir mis ojos y buscarla con la mirada, no la encontré. El pelirrojo se separó de mí de golpe.

—**No, no podría resistirme a hacerte mía aquí mismo.**

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y me dejé envolver por el placer que producía el pegarme a su cuerpo.

—**Gaara, deseo que me hagas el amor.**

Él apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo ante aquellas palabras. Yo suspiré suavemente y él pareció excitarse más. Miró hacia la salida del callejón y, tomándome con firmeza me ayudó a llegar a la parte trasera del local. Pegó mi espalda a la pared de ladrillos y besó mis labios, me subí a sus caderas y él abrió sus pantalones de forma apresurada sin separar sus labios de mi cuello.

Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda mientras desordenaba sus cabellos.

Sentí con placer como su miembro entraba lentamente en mí. Él suspiró en mi oído mientras yo mordía su cuello para no gemir. Él besó mis labios, ahogando los gemidos que soltaba ante el vaivén que comenzó a formar, en su boca.

Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por mi escote, besando mis pechos ó lo que sobresalía de ellos, yo tomé su oído entre mis labios, jugando con él para poder callarme. Él aceleró el ritmo, más y más, enloqueciéndome por completo.

Deseaba deshacerme de mis ropas y poder acariciar su cuerpo, deseaba que me enloqueciera con sus besos, con su piel tersa. Poder morder sus músculos y delinearlos mientras él me embestía furiosamente. Cerré mis ojos arqueando mi espalda, sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, era plena, aquello era el cielo, mi cielo personal se encontraba en sus brazos.

Temía tanto que él llegase a alejarse de mí. Me aferré con más fuerza a su espalda, gimiendo en su oído, únicamente para él, aquello lo enloqueció, y a mi me encantó producir eso en él, hacer que su mente se descontrolara por mí, que me amara y deseara.

Sin él mi vida no sería la misma.

Mordí su labio inferior cuando el orgasmo me alcanzó y sentí con deleite como su esperma se esparcía por mi entrada, él farfulló unas palabras que no logré a escuchar.

Nos besamos unos segundos más, disfrutando de calor; suspiré lastimosamente al sentir cómo salía de mi interior, deseé que permaneciéramos de ésa forma por la eternidad, pero ya debíamos irnos, arreglé los cabellos que se escapaban de mi cabello y mi vestido, mientras Gaara acomodaba sus pantalones. Una vez listos tomé su brazo y él me guió hacia la salida.

—**Debemos dejar éstas andanzas**—Comentó.

Reí suavemente, feliz de haber perdido el mareo.

—**Es enserio**—Se quejó—**Debes parar de tentarme, sabes que tú eres mi punto débil. **

—**Es maravilloso ser yo ¿No?**

Él me miró y yo busqué sus labios antes de entrar en la tienda, el beso era fogoso, profundo, sentí que perdía mi respiración mientras su lengua jugaba en mi boca y su mano acariciaba mi cuello. Me separé muy a mi pesar y entré a paso lento, hasta llegar a Tenten.

— **¿Lista?** —Pregunté con una sonrisa.

— **¡Sí! Lo siento, mi Señora, no había notado qué tan tarde era.**

—**No te preocupes, desearía quedarme más pero me siento algo cansada**—Me incliné—**Aunque no quiera interrumpir a Kakashi e Iruka**—Ambas reímos ante mi comentario.

Al salir, después de pagar, Gaara nos esperaba galantemente frente a un carruaje al cual subimos y sin darme cuenta terminé dormida en brazos de mi futuro esposo.

Entramos a nuestro hogar cansados, pero frente a la puerta habían varias maletas reposando, Gaara se tensó. Y pude sentirlo pues aún me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

— **¡Sabaku no Gaara!** —Gruñó Temari escaleras arriba.

Comenzó a bajar soltando unas cuantas blasfemias impropias de una dama

—**Ya todo está arreglado Temari.**

— **¡No! ¡Ni creas que te salvas de ésta, y es que tú estás totalmente loco! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Hinata? ¡No mereces su perdón!**

—**Temari, escucha…**

— **¡No! Tú escúchame, no puedo creer que, Dios, hayas hecho esas horribles cosas, es simplemente imposible que mi hermano menor haga algo así ¡Tú, Gaara, tú!**

—**Temari. Hinata está embarazada.**

La rubia abrió su boca para seguir el reclamo, pero de inmediato la cerró. Yo me adelanté.

—**Me encantaría que fueras la dama de honor en nuestra boda.**

Ella clavó sus ojos casi iguales a los de Gaara, y luego en mí de regreso.

Mordió su labio inferior para luego soltar un grito ensordecedor.

Poco después de planear varias cosas junto a Temari para el día de mañana, me dispuse a dormir, no recuerdo haberme vestido ni nada, sólo sé que caí dormida en algún lugar.

No fue hasta la madrugada que desperté. Miré a mí alrededor y sentí que Gaara me abrazaba por la espalda.

Sonreí y me moví lentamente intentando no despertarlo, pero era inútil, después de todo, Gaara no dormía.

Preguntó si estaba bien y murmuré que sí, acomodándome sobre su pecho mientras apoyaba mi pierna en su cintura.

* * *

Neji frunció el ceño y miró hasta Gaara, tomó aire profundamente y luego clavó sus ojos tan iguales a los míos en el anillo que llevaba en mi dedo.

— **¿Enserio?** —Preguntó.

Asentí.

—**Estoy segura de esto primo, estará todo bien.**

Él ladeó su rostro.

—**Está bien, lo haré.**

Grité feliz y me levanté de mi asiento, tirándome al suelo frente a Neji abrazando su cintura.

— **¿Hina? **

Volteé mi rostro en dirección a quien me había llamado. Mis lágrimas aumentaron y me levanté de golpe. Hanabi gritó mi nombre una vez más dejando sus maletas en el suelo y se lanzó para abrazarme.

— **¡Mírate, estás tan…!** —Hizo una pausa limpiando sus lágrimas— **¡Embarazada!**

Ambas reímos y me volteé para observar a Neji quien negaba con la cabeza mientras Gaara sonreía de lado.

— ¡**Mírate tú, estás tan hermosa!** —Sonreí.

— **¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien!**

Esperé pacientemente a que el hombre entrara, su porte se me hizo levemente parecido al de Gaara y el caminar igual, aunque éste era más corpulento, el color de piel de ambos era igual, pero su cabello no.

—**Es un placer—**El joven estrechó su mano con la mía y asentí

—**El placer es--**

— **¿Tú…?**

— **¿Gaara?**

El pelirrojo se levantó y pasó a un lado de mí. Mi hermana frunció el ceño confundida.

—**Kankurō…**

Allí lo entendí todo, así se llamaba el hermano de Gaara del cual él me había hablado. Temari bajó las escaleras y sus ojos, al igual que los de Gaara se abrieron a más no poder.

— **¿Temari? ¿Q-Qué están haciendo ambos aquí?**

Yo me adelanté y abracé a Gaara por su costado. Él bajó la mirada y asintió tomando aire.

—**Éste es mi hogar, junto a mi futura esposa, Hinata **_**Hyūga.**_

—**Como siempre** **Kankurō**—Habló Temari—**yo estoy junto a Gaara, ahora me quedaré aquí a cuidar a mi sobrino**—Sonrió con dulzura.

— **¡Esperen! **—Chilló Hanabi— **¿Puede alguien explicarme esto?**

Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en mi hermana y luego en mí. Sonrió de lado.

—**Sorprendente, el gusto tiene que ser de familia**—Soltó una suave risa, igual que Temari—**Hanabi, él es mi hermano menor, y ella es mi hermana mayor Temari.**

—**Oh,** **Kankurō, él es mi primo Neji.**

Mi primo se levantó de mueble con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Hanabi lo miró con el seño fruncido.

—**Extraño**—Le saludó.

—**Inmadura**—Neji le sonrió.

Aquello fue el inicio de una pelea constante e incesante que se prolongó hasta el anochecer, y quizá, siguió, pero me sentía demasiado cansada.

Subí a mi habitación seguida de Gaara, quien me ayudó a desvestir. Sus labios buscaron los míos cuando estaba a punto de colocarme la ropa para dormir. Yo correspondí el beso, pero no duró demasiado. Tras un suave empujón él me dejó sentada en la cama. Los besos se dieron bajando por mi pecho hasta terminar en mi vientre. Se concentró en besarlo y acariciarlo con suavidad. Sonreí.

—**Mañana seremos marido y** **mujer**—Mi voz se quebró, aún no lo creía.

—**Así es… Mañana además se cumplen cuatro meses**—Asentí—**estoy impaciente**—Admitió.

—**Yo estoy asustada.**

Él se levantó y acaricio mi mejilla, permitiéndome ponerme la ropa.

Se deshizo de su camisa y me acomodó entre sus brazos, acostándose junto a mí.

— **¿Por qué mi Hinata?**

— **¿Qué tal si sucede algo malo mañana?**

—**No lo hará.**

— **¿Cómo sabes?** —Realicé un puchero, hundiéndome más en su cuello.

—**Porque estaré a tú lado.**

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus palabras, pero, de cierto modo, me calmaron y me permitieron descansar esa noche.

Miré al padre Sarutobi con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Neji tomó mi brazo con fuerza, quizá estaba nervioso y no pude evitar reír y mirarle a los ojos.

—**Todo estará bien**—Le susurré.

Él soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—**No estoy seguro de esto.**

Comenzamos a caminar con la marcha nupcial, el velo me molestaba un poco, pero, me sentía flotando, nada se veía igual.

—**Tranquilo, yo sí lo estoy, confía en mí.**

Él me sonrió, su mano me guió hasta que tomé la de Gaara quien me veía con ojos brillantes de felicidad, el traje le sentaba tan maravillosamente bien que pensé en el hecho de que, realmente, si se podía ver más hermoso de lo que normalmente estaba.

Neji lo amenazó al oído, Hanabi rió mientras yo me sonrojaba. Gaara llevó mi cuerpo frente al padre Sarutobi quien dio inicio a la boda.

—**Estás hermosa**—Me dijo.

—**Lo mismo digo de ti.**

— **¿Es posible…—**Se inclinó hasta mí—**amarte más?**

_Al entregarte este anillo,  
yo te doy testimonio de mi amor sincero, y  
prometo serte leal y fiel, amarte y apoyarte,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
en la riqueza y en la pobreza,  
todos los días de mi vida,  
hasta que la muerte nos separe._

—**Acepto.

* * *

**

8:20AM.

Domingo 16 de mayo del 2010.


End file.
